Le Chant du silence
by Tendevils
Summary: (PARTIE III) Après sa glorieuse victoire dans le Nord, le roi Stannis, doit affronter un dernier ennemi, plus motivé que jamais, à lui prendre le trône. Son destin va se jouer dans cette dernière bataille, où persévérance, loyauté et foi seront ses précieuses armes.
1. Chapter 1

Il avait passé la journée aux côtés de son épouse, essayant de partager des semblants de moments unis. Stannis avait tenu à ce qu'elle prenne l'air, en cette après midi ensoleillée, et avait insisté pour qu'elle le suive dans les jardins du Donjon Rouge. Elle qui appréciait tant les fleurs, dans un geste de bonté temporaire, le roi avait ordonné aux jardiniers royaux, de planter d'avantage de roses. Devant un parterre orné d'une végétation riche en couleur, la Louve, joyeuse, s'était assise délicatement sur un banc en marbre, en évitant tout geste brusque, suite à son ventre encombrant:

« Cela vous plaît-il ? »

« Je vous remercie, lord Stannis, de cette attention que vous me portez »

Cela dit, il ne s'agissait que du début, car le roi, afin de fêter l'anniversaire de son épouse, avait tenu à lui offrir un présent. Certes, il n'était pas adepte de ce genre de fêtes et pratiquait rarement les cérémonies, mais en ce jour, pressentant qu'il devait agir, il avait décidé de se comporter en mari, quelque peu aimant et bienveillant.

Il claqua du doigt en direction d'un garde, chargé de surveiller les entrées et sorties des membres de la Cour, qui, après avoir vu le signe de son roi, partit durant quelques minutes. Lorsqu'il revint, accompagné d'un domestique, il prit à nouveau sa place, devant la grande porte, laissant le jeune s'approcher, les mains chargées d'un poids relativement lourd pour sa personne. Il présenta d'une révérence le bien à Stannis qui le débarrassa. Saisissant le coffre avec habileté, il le présenta à son épouse, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Se doutant qu'elle allait apprécier, il la laissa l'ouvrir en silence, submergée par une curiosité enfantine. Cependant, elle trahi durant un instant la surprise du roi, en constatant avec joie, au travers des trous percés dans la coque, une forme se dessiner à l'intérieur. Avec difficulté, elle ouvrit le coffre et un hurlement de bonheur s'échappa de sa bouche, laissant à Stannis une audition douloureuse et instantanée:

« Un chien ! Vous m'avez offert un chien ! »

Elle saisi l'animal en ses bras et le pressa contre son visage, lui apportant toute l'affection dont elle avait cruellement manqué ces dernières années. Le Cerf afficha une figure contrariée devant la désillusion, pourtant acceptée, de l'enfant se trouvant à ses côtés. Sansa était une personne mûr pour son âge, résultat de sa jeunesse tourmentée, cependant, parfois, lorsque sa barrière fatiguait, elle lâchait prise et se comportait telle sa génération. L'homme n'appréciait pas particulièrement la compagnie animale et seuls les chiens avaient réussi à retenir sa faible patience. Plus jeune, il en avait eu plusieurs, gambadant librement dans le château familial, et une fois son statut de seigneur endossé, il n'avait plus eut le temps pour leur présence.

Péniblement, elle se leva et, après avoir salué son époux, se promena dans les jardins, seule avec son cadeau. Cet animal lui rappelait celui qu'elle avait eu à Winterfell, du vivant de son père. Cependant, ce chien-loup qu'elle avait adopté avait dû subir la perversité du jeune roi Joffrey et avait été tué injustement.

Durant de longues minutes, elle marcha aux côtés du chien, quand, soudainement, prise d'un vertige, elle appela son mari, affolée.

Le Cerf Couronné arriva en courant et constata avec stupeur le visage pâle qu'arborait son épouse, la main posée sur son ventre, la faisant atrocement souffrir. D'un bond et paniqué à l'idée qu'il arrive un malheur à la Louve et son bébé, il se dirigea à l'intérieur du Donjon Rouge, à la recherche d'une Septa et du maestre:

« Respirez ma reine, tout va bien, le septième mois n'est pas encore achevé, la naissance n'est pas prévue ce jour »

« Maestre, soyez plus ordonné et dites moi ce qu'a ma femme ! »

Il prit le seigneur à part et l'informa de ses inquiétudes concernant la santé de son épouse. Cela constituait la troisième alerte en peu de temps et il pensa un accouchement prématuré. Seulement, face à ces interrogations, le roi s'emporta et obligea le maestre à lui en dire d'avantage. Sansa, était jeune, relativement mince et formée pour supporter un enfant, de plus, elle en avait porté un premier, l'on ne comprenait donc pas pourquoi la nature agissait ainsi sur son corps. Le vieil homme fut franc avec son interlocuteur et le mit en garde d'un probable accident funeste durant l'accouchement, si ces douleurs ne cessaient rapidement.

La Louve fut conduite dans ses appartements par la Septa, afin qu'elle se repose et retrouve ses forces. Stannis, quant à lui, ordonna aux domestiques de placer le chien au chenil et regagna le Donjon rouge, anxieux. Si Sansa venait à mourir, il se trouverait une nouvelle fois veuf. Tout en marchant, poings serrés et visage durci, vers les appartements de la prêtresse, il se sentit maudit suite à une telle annonce:

« Vous avez vu la vie et non la mort ! Je viens d'apprendre que mon épouse risque de rendre son dernier souffle, vous n'étiez pas au courant ?! Que se passera t-il si je me retrouve sans reine ? Que se passera t-il si l'enfant meurt avec elle ? »

Le fracas qu'il produisit en entrant dans la pièce la fit sursauter et elle émit un gémissement étonné. Il lui fit face, le regard déçu et attristé, puis s'avança vers elle et scruta ses yeux, intensément. Melisandre ne bougea pas et le dévisagea, convaincue de sa vision. Par le passé, elle avait pu souffrir de présages erronés mais désormais, la confiance qu'elle avait gagné en voyant son roi défaire les Marcheurs Blancs, la rendait plus forte. Il lui conta les douleurs abdominales que ressentait la Louve, ainsi que les frayeurs qu'elle avait eu à plusieurs reprises:

« Si Sansa Stark venait à mourir, ce sera par la volonté du Maître »

« Ne dîtes pas pareil chose ! Votre Dieu n'est en rien impliqué dans cette affaire ! »

Elle le contourna et vint se placer dans son dos, posant sa tête sur ses épaules et l'entourant de ses bras, en guise de soutien. La femme pouvait sentir son cœur affolé et elle pria pour qu'il se détende. Après un court instant, ses nerfs se détendirent comme par enchantement, et ils purent reprendre leur conversation:

« Stannis, n'oubliez pas que votre fils Steffon n'est toujours pas offert.. Le Seigneur de la Lumière témoigne de son mécontentement en s'en prenant à votre entourage.. Je vous avez prévenu, le garder ici, avec vous à Port Réal n'est pas une bonne chose»

« Il ne partira pas à Essos pour devenir prêtre rouge, bon sang ! Arrêtez avec ce manège mesquin, tout ceci n'est que pur hasard, et votre Dieu ne peut rien face à cela. Vous disiez pourtant qu'il n'était qu'amour et vie ! »

« Amour et vie certes, mais il n'aime pas être contrarié »

Elle le quitta, le laissant dans ses appartements, pour vaquer à ses occupations, ainsi, retrouver Thoros et Béric, ses semblables, dispersés dans le Donjon Rouge.


	2. Chapter 2

Alors que le bateau naviguait à une vitesse modérée, c'est avec une grande impatience qu'il s'imagina aux côtés du roi. Depuis plusieurs mois maintenant, Alester Sarwyck, prêtre rouge originaire de Westeros, avait eu vent de la bataille contre les Marcheurs Blancs. Étant entièrement dévoué au culte, mais doté d'un réalisme affolant, il avait préféré ignorer les rumeurs, les sachant fausses. Il s'était trouvé au temple d'Asshaï, en pleine cérémonie rituelle, quant elle avait cessé brusquement suite à la vision du Grand prêtre Benerro. Plusieurs acolytes, accompagnés de leur maître étaient alors entrés pour faire part de la prophétie, se réalisant de l'autre côté du Monde connu, à Westeros.

Alester, qui depuis toujours avait entendu blasphèmes et légendes à propos du champion de R'hllor, se rendit soudainement compte, car le Grand prêtre ne pouvait se tromper, qu'Il existait bel et bien.

On apprit alors qu'il avait fait plier les Marcheurs Blancs au Nord du continent de l'Ouest, dans les montagnes enneigées et désertes. La nouvelle s'était rapidement répandues et le prêtre rouge avait décidé de vérifier cela par lui-même. Pour se faire, il avait voyagé seul, les routes étant discrètes et dangereuses dans les environs d'Asshaï les Ombres. La cité lugubre et inconnue du plus grand nombre, entourée du fleuve Cendre n'était pas réputée pour son hospitalité, repoussant avant tout, les curieux voyageurs grâce à sa sorcellerie et sa magie noire. Il arriva à Quarth, poursuivant, animé par une dévotion féroce, sa quête. Il se débrouilla ensuite pour continuer sa route, accompagné d'une compagnie marchande allant jusqu'à Meereen. Le trajet avait été rapide, compte tenu des cargaisons estimées, notamment de pilleurs, errant sur les routes. Seulement, la peur au ventre d'être attaqués et sous la protection de R'hllor grâce au prêtre, les marchands, une fois leur chemin parcouru et reconnaissant, avait récompensé Alester d'une bourse d'or, le bénissant à l'avenir.

Le culte du Seigneur de la Lumière était très présent à Essos, contrairement à Westeros, et les prêtres rouge y étaient influents. Les Cités Libres, dont beaucoup étaient issues d'origines différentes, s'étaient mises d'accord pour l'acceptation de plusieurs religions, mais le Dieu rouge en était sorti majoritaire. L'homme continua son chemin, en solitaire désormais, jusque Pentos, où il y mit les pieds, épuisé. Ayant voyagé le plus rapidement possible afin de soulager son âme à la rencontre de la réincarnation d'Azor Ahai, il avait embarqué sur un navire de contrebandiers, les payant de son or précédemment offert. Il s'était ensuite écroulé dans la soute, profitant d'un peu de repos.

Ce jour là, après une nuit mouvementée par les ordres hurlés des hommes sur le pont, il s'était levé et dirigé vers l'extérieur afin de constater l'allure du voyage. Les mains posées et le regard lointain, il aperçu se dessiner sous ses yeux ébahis, la forteresse de Dragonstone, assise sur son île rocailleuse. A l'idée qu'il s'agisse des terres du roi, l'ayant protégé et ayant assisté à son élévation, son souffle se coupa brusquement pour illuminer son visage d'un sourire empli de fierté. Le bateau longea les côtes de l'île et il se rendit compte de l'immensité du château, entouré de ses dragons en statues de pierres. Bouche bée et époustouflé par une architecture si prometteuse, il se mit à imaginer les traits du Cerf et le posa sur un piédestal.

Pourtant, le prêtre connaissait bien Westeros puisqu'il y avait vu le jour et avait grandi à Puysaigues, se situant près de Vivesaigues, dans les Terres de l'Ouest, sous le commandement des Lannister. Être Maison vassale de cette riche famille, n'était pas de tout repos et c'est, suite à des divergences d'opinions et des remords qu'il s'exila, durant quinze années, sur le continent de l'Est:

« Nous arrivons à Port Réal prêtre, capitale, berceau de luxures et de trahisons »

L'homme ne répondit pas, il ajusta sa capuche sur sa tête, portant la robe rouge symbolique et descendit du navire, une fois le port atteint. Les rues, infestées de marchands et de marchés, empestant la crasse et la mort, s'ouvraient sur un individu, curieux de toutes choses. Le vent soufflant de puissantes frasques, avait permis aux contrebandiers d'accoster rapidement, baissant leurs voiles en entrant dans la Baie de la Néra. Ils suivirent le prêtre, transportant caisses et coffres et quittèrent l'homme perdu, à un croisement. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à demander son chemin jusqu'au Donjon Rouge, il leva les yeux au ciel et constata les hautes murailles de ce dernier. Ébloui par une telle beauté, admirant la colline rocheuse portant amplement la demeure royale, il s'y dirigea, slalomant entre les habitants qui pullulaient les rues:

« Que venez vous faire en ce lieu étranger ? Faites demi tour, vous n'êtes pas autorisé à entrer ! »

Les gardes croisèrent leur lance, intimant à Alester, l'ordre de quitter le seuil du Donjon Rouge. Cependant, il ne renonça et essaya à nouveau de passer en usant de ses dires ensorcelants. Les soldats se regardèrent étonnés et parurent moins froids, leur visage se détendirent et le prêtre posa une main brûlante sur leurs épaules. C'est dans un flash lumineux ainsi qu'inaudible qu'il clignèrent des yeux et restèrent stoïques un instant:

« Le Maître de la Lumière souhaite s'entretenir avec le Cerf Couronné, écoutez ma voix et laissez le entrer en sa demeure »

Leurs paupières s'ouvrirent puis se fermèrent frénétiquement. L'un d'eux perdit l'équilibre pour se rattacher à son semblable, qui, d'une révérence, baissa sa garde pour laisser entrer l'homme, honoré de sa présence:

« La Nuit est sombre et pleine de terreurs »

Son don de persuasion lui avait été octroyé récemment, alors qu'il avait accompli une lourde tâche à Volantis, pour le Grand prêtre en personne. Alester était un homme réputé et inégalé. Ses pouvoirs étant puissants et grandissants, il pouvait, en plus des méthodes utilisées par ceux de son rang, connaître le vrai du faux en pointant son doigt sur la poitrine de son interlocuteur. Son sang bouillonnant faisait flancher ses ennemis, pour se retrouver dans l'incapacité de déjouer ses dires par le mensonge. Il était ce qu'on appelait un hypnotiseur, capable d'assouvir ses moindres pensées, à quiconque lui serait profitable. En plus de ces dons ahurissants, il était armé d'un fouet ravageur, doté d'une incroyable magie noire et laissant s'échapper de puissantes flammes, semblables à Illumination, l'épée du légendaire Azor Ahai. Ne portant pas d'armure lourde, pour se protéger, il utilisait un sort mineur, faisant apparaître des bulles protectrices entourant sa personne. Alester Sarwyck était un prêtre rouge de haut rang, qui pourtant, n'avait jamais pu atteindre le sommet de sa hiérarchie. Seulement, constituant un des serviteurs les plus redoutables du culte, il se contentait de servir les ordres du Grand prêtre Benerro, à Volantis, sans poser de questions.

Il ouvrit avec fracas les lourdes portes du Donjon Rouge et y pénétra, la démarche fière et honorable. Au loin, il vit se dessiner le Trône de Fer, dont l'occupant portait une couronne en or aux reflets simples, sculptée en son centre, d'une épaisse bande parcourant le pourtour de sa tête. Lorsque le roi le vit s'avancer, il le dévisagea d'un regard surprit et méfiant:

« Votre Majesté, je me présente à vous en ce jour, sous le nom d'Alester Sarwyck, prêtre rouge d'Asshaï et originaire de Puysaigues, Maison vassale Lannister, dans les Terres de l'Ouest. J'ai entendu les rumeurs suite à votre victoire héroïque sur l'ennemi de R'hllor, les Êtres de la Nuit éternelle et vous implore d'accepter mes services. Votre bénédiction serait pour moi un honneur et je m'engage à obéir aux ordres du champion d'Azor Ahai réincarné »

D'un signe de tête, le Cerf appela une femme. Quand cette dernière se montra, portant sa longue robe rouge dénudant ses épaules, Alester enleva sa capuche et se figea littéralement. Il reconnu son ancienne partenaire de culte, Melisandre, qui, elle aussi, lorsqu'elle le vit, se pétrifia. Stannis, face à cette scène dérangeante et empreins d'une profonde jalousie, les observa en silence. La façon dont ils se regardaient l'intriguait, lui laissant la frustration amère d'être mis à l'écart.

Le regard de sa prêtresse semblait tendre et éprit d'un soulagement qu'elle seule pouvait expliquer. Alester n'avait changé durant toutes ces années et portait toujours cette barbe sombre, reflétant un sentiment de vigilance accrue envers ses interlocuteurs. Ses yeux étaient d'un vert obscure et ses traits sévères amenaient à Melisandre, une sensation précédemment éprouvée lorsqu'ils voyageaient ensemble, durant leur apprentissage.

Alors qu'il allait ordonner son départ éminent, n'appréciant guère ce qui s'offrait à lui, la femme bondit, les bras ouverts vers son ami, pour le serrer dans ses bras. Après une franche étreinte, elle lui glissa quelques mots en Ancien Valyrien et Stannis paru déstabilisé, pensant un complot se formant autour de sa personne. Melisandre semblait attachée et il ne l'acceptait pas. Cet homme, portant une tunique semblable, osait venir défier son pouvoir en ce lieu royal. Machinalement, sous le visage durci par la colère grandissante, sa mâchoire se serra et il porta une main rassurante vers sa couronne:

« Sortez d'ici, je ne souhaite pas vous voir prêtre rouge ! »

Melisandre se retourna brusquement et son regard le glaça, elle refusait le départ de son ami. Elle discuta brièvement avec l'homme dans sa langue natale, lui promettant d'agir, puis, elle s'avança rapidement vers le roi, le regard suppliant:

« Stannis, je vous en prie, ne le chassez pas ! »

« Et pourquoi devrais je accepter ? Nous avons déjà bien trop de représentants de cette étrange foi dans la capitale ! »

Elle prit alors délicatement son visage en ses mains, souhaitant le faire craquer sous sa demande. Si elle avait pu, elle aurait déployer plus, son arsenal de séduction étant vaste et intense, cependant, face à Alester, elle renonça. Caressant ses cheveux grisonnants en lui murmurant des promesses et des demandes suppliées, le roi perdit lentement son regard en ses yeux manipulateurs et prometteurs. Alors qu'il semblait enfermé dans une bulle contrôlée par la prêtresse, jouant avec l'homme telle une marionnette, le prêtre rouge se mit à sourire, constatant avec une fierté incommensurable, les progrès qu'avaient fais son amie:

« Je vous en prie mon roi, revenez sur votre décision, c'est un homme fort et influent, il saura vous satisfaire. Écoutez ma voix et faites moi confiance »

« Si j'accepte, alors je n'aurai aucune autorité sur votre personne et vous pourrez me faire plier telle votre volonté.. »

« Vous êtes le roi et personne ne peut contester vos décisions, si vous acceptez Alester dans vos rangs, alors vos prochaines victoires seront auréolées de gloire.. »

Il recula d'un pas et renifla bruyamment, la dévisageant. La complicité qu'ils venaient d'entretenir le laissa perplexe et il eut l'impression qu'une rivalité naissait entre sa personne et le prêtre. De plus, la venue d'un énième représentant de R'hllor allait remuer la capitale, tant cette religion n'était pas acceptée de tous. Cependant, le Dieu rouge lui avait accordé la victoire dans le Nord et les visions de Melisandre avaient été justes. Peut être qu'en lui faisant une nouvelle fois confiance, il défierai les tous-puissants et sortirai encore victorieux et couvert de succès:

« Je ne peux rien vous refuser prêtresse et j'espère ne pas me tromper sur cet homme, qui ose défier mon regard de ses yeux sombres et insolents »

* * *

Il se dirigea vers les appartements de son épouse afin de constater son état. Stannis était animé par une rage dissimulée suite aux nouvelles de la journée, seulement, avant de franchir le seuil de la porte, il tenta de se calmer un instant. Sansa était alitée et il devait se montrer conciliant. Alors qu'il ouvrait pour atteindre la chambre, il fut surpris de voir le chien, offert précédemment, courir vers lui pour l'accueillir avec joie. Il grimaça et le repoussa légèrement, avant d'avancer vers le lit, la mine désolée, appréhendant un avenir proche:

« Comment vous portez vous ? »

La Louve leva la tête et l'observa quelques minutes, affichant un sourire satisfait de voir son époux venir prendre de ses nouvelles. Sachant le roi de nature réservée et distante, ce simple geste lui procura un sentiment de soulagement. Seulement, sa situation ne s'étant pas améliorée, elle tenta de le rassurer:

« Mieux, je vous remercie »

« En êtes vous sûr ? »

Il la toisa du regard, sachant pertinemment qu'elle mentait. L'écart d'âge qui les séparait lui permettait de comprendre ce que son épouse ne pouvait et, de plus, d'appréhender une réalité encore inconnue pour la jeune femme. En évitant toute brusquerie, il s'assit délicatement sur le lit et se surprit à passer une main réconfortante dans ses cheveux. Il avait toujours aimé les chevelures couleurs feu:

« Si vous veniez à avoir de nouvelles complications, votre destin pourrait s'écourter rapidement et je ne peux l'accepter, Westeros a besoin de sa reine, sa Reine du Nord »

Les sentiments de Sansa étaient partagés. D'un côté, elle se voyait reine d'un continent dont elle était prédestinée, aux côtés d'un homme qui n'avait d'yeux pour personne, encore moins pour elle-même. Et de l'autre, la Louve avait été sauvé par un futur roi, lui offrant une vie paisible, lui permettant d'oublier son passé désastreux, en se sentant en sécurité. De plus, ce même homme lui avait permis d'être mère, non pas qu'elle l'avait voulu, mais en découvrant les bonheurs de la vie aux côtés d'un enfant, elle se trouvait plus forte chaque jour:

« J'ai confiance en vous et je sais qu'aux côtés du roi, rien ne peut m'arriver »


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Pour répondre aux review:**

 **\- Je ne suis pas George RR Martin, mais je ne suis pas non plus une sainte, et puis, dans GoT: "Il ne faut s'attacher à aucun personnage, car ils peuvent mourir à tout moment".. !**

 **\- Il s'agit bien d'Alester du jeu vidéo ! C'était vraiment un bon jeu, c'est dommage qu'il n'y en ait pas plus ! Du coup, j'y ai joué aussi (devine quel était mon personnage préféré ? haha). Je l'ai trouvé touchant, donc j'ai voulu l'incorporer à ma fiction, mais les événements qui se déroulent dans le jeu ne seront pas mentionnés.**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Les deux hommes entrèrent dans une taverne du Culpucier et s'assirent au fond de la pièce principale, à une petite table isolée. Thoros avait tenu à faire découvrir à Béric, les vestiges de ses souvenirs anciens, suite à ses résurrections. Comme deux bons amis, remplis de joie et riant aux éclats, ils discutèrent un moment. L'un d'eux vit leur comportement remarqué et tenta de se faire discret, alors que le second, ivre de bonheur, ne pouvait s'empêcher de hurler anecdotes et bribes du passé.

Alors que Béric attendait sans un bruit, le prêtre se dirigea vers le tavernier et le salua d'un bref signe de main. L'homme ne répondit pas et l'ignora, continuant à vaquer à ses occupations. Se retournant vers son partenaire afin de comprendre la situation, il se lança dans un monologue où il essaya de mêler politesse et assurance malgré ce refus catégorique:

« Mon ami et moi même aimerions goûter votre meilleure pinte, pouvez vous nous servir ? »

Le tavernier, pour une seconde fois, ne fit pas attention à lui et il put sentir une profonde rage commencer à l'envahir. D'un mouvement rapide et habile, il frappa du poing une table et, toujours sur un ton modéré et accueillant, réitéra sa question:

« Je ne sers pas les gens tels que vous.. »

« Tels que nous ?! »

Béric, inquiet de le voir dans cette situation gênante, vint secourir son ami, redoutant que sa colère ne l'emporte et qu'il déclenche une dispute incontrôlée. Le chevalier se posa à ses côtés et fit mine de découvrir les faits, se doutant pertinemment de ce qui dérangeait. Il se racla la gorge et imita Thoros, d'une voix calme et posée:

« Et que sommes nous pour que vous refusiez notre demande, pourtant, si juste et courtoise ? Nous voudrions être servis comme ces hommes, s'enivrant jusqu'au levé du jour. Est-ce trop demandé tavernier ? D'autant plus que nous avons de l'or et pourrons vous payer si telle est votre méfiance.. »

« Je ne sers pas les pratiquants de la foi rouge, celle qui se tient dans l'ombre et s'empare silencieusement de ceux qu'elle croise sur son passage. Elle s'agrippe aux braves gens pour les pousser à renier les Sept, oubliant leurs ancêtres, et cela, je ne peux le tolérer ici chez moi, dans ma taverne, alors je vous prie de quitter ces lieux, prêtres rouge.. »

Le ton menaçant qu'il vint de prendre poussa Béric à réagir et il empoigna le bras de son ami, afin de l'encourager à partir, voyant dans les yeux des deux hommes, une rivalité meurtrière, augmenter. Seulement, Thoros ne s'avouait vaincu et il refusa la proposition de son semblable, le poussant brusquement d'un mouvement d'épaule. Les deux hommes se faisaient face, et, dans le silence angoissant du lieu, les visiteurs arrêtèrent leur occupation pour assister à la scène, Béric se sentit impuissant.

Sa main prête à dégainer son poignard, le tavernier lança un signe à trois hommes à la carrure imposante, qui arrivèrent, obéissant aux ordres et prêts à aider:

« Quitter ces lieux sur le champ, maudits prêtres rouge et partez convertir en d'autres villes, nous ne voulons pas de vous ici, vous qui n'êtes que sorcellerie et... »

« ...Et membres du Conseil restreint de sa Majesté, le roi Stannis ! Vous n'êtes pas censé l'ignorer, mais vous vous adresser, d'une odieuse façon, aux députés de la Couronne ! »

Davos, qui se tenait sur le pas de la porte, entra lentement, toisant les gardes du corps, d'un regard vengeur. Le tavernier, qui assista, stupéfait, par une telle entrée, au discours de la Main, lâcha son arme et le salua d'une révérence, souhaitant se faire pardonner d'une telle honte:

« Inutile, je ne prends pas ces accusations en compte, mais que cela ne se produise plus, ni en ces lieux, ni à Port Réal et ni dans tout Westeros ! Ces hommes sont représentants d'une foi qui ne vous concerne pas, alors laissez les exécuter leur devoir et répondez à leur demande, tels d'honnêtes citoyens de la capitale. Je suis la Main du roi et je parle en son nom, c'est ainsi, que moi, Davos Mervault, je me porte garant de ces hommes et vous interdis de les bafouer d'injures et de violences »

Le tavernier acquiesça grandement, et, comme s'il avait été d'accord depuis le début de l'entrevue, appela les visiteurs à faire de même et écouter les directives de la Main. Il offrit trois pintes aux hommes et leur tendit d'un large sourire, alors que Davos, essayait de paraître le plus menaçant et froid possible. Les deux étrangers attendaient à la table et observaient avec une admiration sans nom, leur ami au loin. Lorsqu'il revint armé des boissons, Thoros commença à boire d'une traite, alors que Béric, encore troublé, cherchait ses mots, suite aux bouleversements émotionnels qui avaient saisi la salle:

« Nous sommes reconnaissants envers ce geste, chevalier »

« Ne me remerciez pas et voyez ceci tel le rendu de votre monnaie »

Les deux hommes se dévisagèrent alors que leurs yeux s'emplissaient d'une gênante incompréhension. Thoros, qui leva sa pinte pour une énième gorgée, s'essuya la barbe de sa longue manche, et, prit d'une assurance incontestable, toisa la Main de son regard émeraude. La prestance qu'il dégagea sur le moment étonna Davos, qui conclu ce changement brutal de comportement, suite à la boisson:

« Et qu'avons nous fais pour que vous nous deviez quelque chose ? »

« Vous rien, mais le seigneur Dondarrion si. Il m'a sauvé la vie durant la bataille contre les Marcheurs Blancs. Alors que j'allais me faire tuer par ces créatures, il est arrivé de nul part et les a écarté afin que je puisse me relever et combattre à nouveau. Sans son aide, je ne serais ici à vous parler et mon corps serait gisant dans le neige »

Béric émit un long ricanement et claqua sa main dans le dos de son ami, déçu. Il montra le Chevalier Oignon du doigt, tout en soutenant son regard. L'arrogance qui pouvait l'animer laissait place à une puissante modestie, que la Main avait remarqué habituelle.

En effet, le seigneur de la Foudre, surnommé ainsi lorsqu'il était à la Cour du roi Robert, avait la sale réputation d'être un personnage hautain et sans scrupules. Seulement, ses douloureuses résurrections avaient fini par lui faire apprécier la vie autrement. Désormais, il laissait parler son cœur, pour ne s'accorder qu'une mince audience. Le Seigneur de la Lumière lui avait accordé son pardon, effaçant ses pêchés, et c'est en homme nouveau qu'il embrassait sa destinée:

« Je n'ai jamais entendu pareil idiotie ser, me remercier pour une telle chose.. Je refuse d'accepter ce compliment tant il était normal que je vous vienne en aide. N'importe qui aurait fait cela et si nous échangions les rôles, vous viendrez aussi à mon secours, ai-je raison ? »

« Assurément lord Béric »

Il lui lança un sourire amical et espiègle avant d'attraper d'une forte poigne sa chope. Alors qu'un léger silence s'installait autour de leur table, Thoros, étant atrocement susceptible et vexé, appela le tavernier pour commander un plat.

La relation étroite qui guidait les deux amis était ancienne. Elle avait débuté durant le règne du roi Robert et s'était consolidée lorsque Ned Stark avait envoyé le chevalier dans les terres à la recherche de Gregor Clegane, afin d'exécuter la sentence du roi. Depuis, ils avaient été lié tels des frères et le prêtre n'acceptait que rarement, les éloges concernant son ami. Alors qu'il s'apprêta à amener une bouchée de pain à ses lèvres, il se demanda ce qui pouvait le pousser à ressentir cette jalousie malsaine. Cependant, ivre, il en déduisit que cela était dû à la peur de le perdre et de se retrouver seul, essayant maladroitement de convertir ceux qu'il rencontrait. Avoir Béric à ses côtés le rendait plus fort et chaque jour, et il remerciait R'hllor pour l'avoir aiguillé jusqu'à lui:

« Vous semblez nerveux Davos Mervault, que vous arrive t-il ? De nouveaux tracas habituels à la capitale ? »

Face à cette particulière attention, l'homme se sentit obligé de répondre et après un timide sourire, masqué par une gêne naissante, son visage commença enfin à se détendre:

« Plus le temps passe et plus le manque se fait sentir. Cela fait presque trois ans, maintenant, que je n'ai vu ma famille et parfois, j'ose me demander si mes enfants se souviennent de leur père.. »

« Quoi de plus normal chevalier, qu'une famille aimante et soudée, mais je ne suis troublé par votre récit car je sais que vous vous reverrez prochainement. En votre regard, je peux sentir votre amour ainsi que votre dignité, et cela, mon ami, le Maître ne peut le renier »

Thoros se leva brutalement et tituba jusqu'à Davos. Une fois à sa hauteur, il posa une main fébrile sur son épaule et plongea son regard dans le sien, puis, il montra d'un signe de tête la cheminée crépitante sur leur côté. D'une voix faible et difficilement compréhensible, il chuchota à la Main, avant de s'écrouler sur sa chaise, somnolent:

« Je peux vous assurer que vous retrouverez votre femme, plus tôt que vous ne le pensez.. Car le Seigneur de la Lumière n'est qu'amour et vie.. »

* * *

Lorsque Davos quitta la taverne, la nuit avait saisi la capitale depuis plusieurs heures déjà et il se dirigea dans l'obscurité jusqu'à ses appartements. En longeant le long corridor, éclairé de torches flamboyantes, il surprit au loin, son roi, sortir à cette heure tardive de la salle du conseil. Un frisson le saisi instantanément et il se figea, ayant la désagréable impression de revivre la scène. Il vit la femme rouge le suivre et ses doutes devinrent soudainement réalité. Durant la maigre seconde où elle apparue, il eut le sentiment qu'elle était au courant de sa présence. Davos, qui se contrôlait pour ne pas exploser d'une impitoyable rage, se vit tout à coup, désorienté, le visage éteint et niais, face à ce qui lui faisait face. Doran Martell, quittait lui aussi la salle, accompagné de ses gardes, ainsi que Sladhor Saan. Prit d'une brusque émotion et constatant que Stannis avait réuni ses sujets sans l'avoir averti, il pressa le pas jusqu'à ses appartements en essayant de résister à l'émotion qui commençait à l'envahir. Il se sentait vexé, humilié et seul, doutant de la confiance du roi.

Alors, quand il poussa la porte pour se retrouver dans ses appartements, il frôla le malaise. Devant lui, sa femme Marya, accompagnée de leurs fils, attendaient patiemment, en position assise, la venue du chevalier. L'homme émit un gémissement étouffé et constata qu'il était incapable d'articuler tant il était heureux de voir sa famille réunie. Seul Matthos était absent, et il lui dédia une pensée lourde d'affection:

« Bon sang, par les Sept, que faîtes vous ici ? »

« Lord Stannis nous a envoyé un message, dans lequel il nous priait de te rejoindre à Port Réal. Nous resterons soudés désormais, puisque, sur recommandation du roi, nous allons vivre dans la demeure de Castral Rock. Peux-tu imaginer le bonheur que cela nous procure de te savoir seigneur de cette forteresse et Main du roi ? Nous sommes si fiers de toi »

Le Chevalier Oignon en conclu, ému et bouleversé suite à la présence des siens, que Stannis ne l'avait convoqué au Conseil afin qu'il puisse profiter de cet instant, qu'il avait lui-même provoqué. Et alors qu'il serrait sa femme en ses bras, il remercia les Dieux de lui accorder la chance, de servir un homme tel que le Cerf.

* * *

 **Cette fiction avance assez vite donc je pense poster plus régulièrement que d'habitude :)**

 **Je vous avoue que ce chapitre n'est pas des meilleurs, mais j'aime vraiment la relation Thoros/ Davos/ Béric.**

 **Le Chevalier Oignon est tellement entêté de par ses convictions que le mêler à deux fanatiques loufoques est assez original et intéressant, enfin, je trouve ! :)**

 **Et puis, je pense que vous l'aurez compris mais j'adore tout ce qui est prêtres rouge et R'hllor ^^**

 **Promis, le chapitre suivant sera beaucoup plus intense.. mais je n'en dis pas plus !**

 **Tendevils**


	4. Chapter 4

**Voilà le nouveau chapitre !**

 **J'en profite aussi pour vous remercier à nouveau, pour vos review et de vos view :)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Les rues de Port Réal étaient bondées en cette journée et la reine se plaisait à s'y promener. Installée confortablement dans une chaise à porteur, elle porta une main attendrie à son ventre et se prit à penser l'image de son enfant. Elle souhaitait qu'il s'agisse d'une fille et qu'elle soit rousse de cheveux, telle sa personne, avec de grands yeux vert émeraude. Alors que les porteurs, entourés de sa garde personnelle, peinaient à avancer, elle eut la sensation d'être suivie, entendant depuis un moment maintenant, des sabots piétiner le sol derrière elle. Discrètement, elle leva le rideau et passa sa tête dans l'encadrement. La forme se figea et parue déstabilisée:

« Ser Davos ?! »

« Ma reine, je vous prie d'ignorer ma présence, je ne souhaite nullement vous importuner et gâcher le plaisir de votre promenade »

« Seriez vous en train de me suivre ? »

Il baissa la tête et bégaya, ne sachant que dire, puis, timidement, releva le front pour affronter le regard amusé de Sansa Stark:

« J'ai reçu l'ordre de sa Majesté le roi, de vous surveiller suite aux complications qu'impliquent votre grossesse.. »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas ser, je me porte mieux depuis quelques jours et me sens en parfaite santé ! Lord Stannis n'a pas a se soucier de cela »

« Pardonnez moi d'insister mais je ne peux vous laisser. Je vous promet de me montrer le plus discret possible, je ne voudrais pas m'immiscer d'avantage dans votre intimité »

La Louve se mit à rire en l'observant d'un regard enfantin. Elle qui se sentait assurée, trouvait cette situation amusante. Davos était un chevalier exemplaire et attentionné, le voir dans les rangs de son époux, à ses côtés ne pouvait être une meilleure chose. Ayant appris à faire confiance en le roi, elle dû aussi croire en sa Cour et ce fut en le Chevalier Oignon, qu'elle aurait placé sa vie. Il était dévoué ainsi que loyal, et ces qualités se faisaient rares, ces derniers temps:

« J'apprécie votre compagnie ser, rester près de moi me ferait d'avantage sourire ! »

« Quel charmant compliment ma reine, cela m'honore ! »

« Ne rougissez car vous êtes le conseiller du roi, le plus honorable qui soit ! »

La complicité qu'ils avaient réussi à crée leur permettaient des moments de détentes, de discussions et de rires, loin des situations affolantes et angoissantes de la capitale.

Il se plaça sur le côté et marcha lentement, dirigeant sa monture au rythme du transport de la reine. Puis, Davos lui lança un regard ému, suite au ventre arrondi. Voir Sansa enceinte lui rappelait sa femme et les sept enfants qu'ils avaient eu:

« Il sera aussi beau que le prince Steffon, et j'ose espérer une longue lignée à notre roi ! »

« Assurément ser Davos, la force des Baratheon et l'honneur des Stark coulera en ses veines ! »

Alors, tout en discutant durant de longues minutes, veillant à son bien être, le Chevalier Oignon la raccompagna jusqu'à ses quartiers.

* * *

« Que faîtes vous ici ? »

Alester se retourna brusquement et dévisagea le roi lui faisant face, de son regard sombre. Puis, sans une réponse, il se tourna une seconde fois pour admirer l'horizon. Port Réal était une ville magnifique et le prêtre rouge se plaisait, sur les hauteurs des murailles, à observer les alentours. D'une poche discrète de sa longue robe, il en sortit une pêche mûre et juteuse, ainsi qu'un petit couteau aiguisé. Alors, tout en coupant le fruit en quartier, il répondit au roi, calmement:

« Je déguste ce que le présent m'offre »

Il tendit un morceau à Stannis et ce dernier refusa d'un grognement de lassitude. Étant venu s'adresser à l'homme, à contrecœur, il s'était attendu à tout, sauf à cela. Le Cerf s'appuya contre la muraille et continua à loucher sur l'étrange personnage:

« Je souhaitais savoir la réelle motivation quant à votre venue à la capitale.. »

« Pour vous servir mon roi ! Vous êtes le champion d'Azor Ahai en personne ! »

Le jus dégoulina le long de sa barbe noire et il continua de manger voracement. A cette vision, Stannis fut écœuré. Cette scène lui rappela soudainement son frère Renly, qui, lors de leur entrevue avant sa mort, lui avait présenté ce même fruit. L'homme avait souhaité lui offrir, en guise de cadeau, témoignant d'avantage de sa pitié que de son allégeance. Depuis ce jour et durant de nombreux mois qui suivirent son assassina, Stannis avait été hanté par des cauchemars incessants. Il revoyait cette même pêche, dans les mains de son frère. Confus, il avait alors confié au Chevalier Oignon, que ce fruit était symbolique, et qu'il le garderai en mémoire jusqu'à sa mort, où il retrouverai la tombe de son Renly, enterré avec ce présent juteux.

Alester avait des cheveux noirs épais, coiffés en arrière et retombant sur sa nuque. Ses traits étaient fins et sa mâchoire, étroite. Cependant, il dégageait une fierté sans nom et son orgueil semblait déteindre sur sa personne. En l'examinant silencieusement, le roi en conclu qu'il devait être plus jeune que sa Majesté elle-même et devait avoir la trentaine. Seulement, les yeux sombres qu'il arborait réussissaient à le trahir, tant ils reflétaient un passé douteux. Deux caractéristiques habitaient son visage, l'une juvénile et l'autre plus ancienne. Cependant, n'étant pas crédule, il en déduit que cela était similaire à Thoros et Béric. Prier le Dieu rouge avait l'air de marquer autant l'esprit que le corps. Sur cette pensée, alors que son interlocuteur terminait sa dégustation, il se demanda si Melisandre cachait elle aussi vices et secrets. Son âme grogna douloureusement quant il eut l'impression de ne rien connaître d'elle:

« Je suis venu à la Cour pour vous Stannis Baratheon. Ce n'est pas rare de se tromper d'individu, mais vous avez prouvé votre valeur ainsi que votre véritable identité et cela, votre Majesté, personne ne peut le nier. Seulement, il y a une chose que je pourrais vous reprocher, une erreur que vous avez commise, mais voyez vous, l'erreur est humaine, alors il n'y a pas à remettre en question votre honneur ! J'ai moi même pêché, et pourtant, je suis prêtre rouge et suis censé me donner entièrement au culte »

« Et qu'ai-je fais ? »

Alester s'approcha du roi et le défia du regard, puis, il porta une main supportrice à son épaule. Ses yeux obscurs donnèrent à l'homme une profonde envie de fuir, au constat amère, de sa persuasion débordante et inébranlable:

« Vous vous êtes épris d'elle.. toutefois, non sans vous manquer de respect mon roi, mais j'ose vous révéler une vérité que vous cachez au plus profond de votre être, refusant de l'accepter, mais votre âme ne peut lutter contre sa personne. Elle vous attire tel un aimant et votre esprit devient alors un chaos confus et envoûté. Ses douces paroles dévorent l'homme que vous êtes, vous retrouvant à la merci d'une femme extrêmement convaincante et motivée, à servir ses opinions »

Le roi se dégagea de sa main brûlante, d'un geste brusque et elle vint tomber violemment de son épaule. Puis, alors qu'une rage destructrice se répandait en lui, il s'avança d'un pas vers le prêtre, se retrouvant à quelques minces centimètres de sa figure. L'ardeur qui vint s'emparer de son corps sembla se refléter sur son visage tant il était dur et assombri. Ses yeux verts dégageaient une tension inquiétante et grave, qui, pourtant ne vint nullement toucher Alester, qui lui aussi, toisait son interlocuteur avec un habituel mépris.

La rivalité naissante qui les avait habité le jour de leur rencontre s'intensifia et le roi pu sentir ses dents grincer sous une mâchoire serrée, contrôlée par la colère. De quel droit se permettait-il de porter de telles accusations contre sa personne, il avait trouvé la Cour depuis peu et son insolence infatigable était déjà ancrée dans les murs. Ce comportement hautain lui rappela Baelish et en visionnant le petit homme, il dû tenter de se calmer afin de ne pas s'emporter d'avantage. Stannis les détestait, ces hommes qui se permettaient de se placer au dessus de leur Majesté, le roi:

« Je ne m'éprends de personne et encore moins de serviteurs d'un faux Dieu, car je suis le roi, et un roi doit se montrer impassible et neutre ! Je vous interdis de blasphémer de la sorte ! »

« Lord Stannis, je ne souhaitais vous chercher querelle et vous prie de m'excuser pour mes propos, seulement, entre servir le roi, choisi par R'hllor en personne et me placer aux côtés d'une de mes semblables, prête à tout pour me devancer et me faire tomber, mon choix est rapidement fait.. Je sers votre Majesté et voulais simplement lui éviter des regrets à l'avenir, tels beaucoup ont du avoir, après le passage de Melisandre dans leur vie »

« Et qui êtes vous, Alester Sarwyck, pour oser dire de telles choses devant votre roi ? Je ne sais rien de vous, ni de votre passé, que me prouve votre parole ? Vous pourriez être vous aussi, en train d'essayer de m'ensorceler..»

Le prêtre leva un bras puissant et avança sa main vers le seigneur. D'un geste habile, il leva son index qu'il vint poser sur la poitrine de l'homme. Tout en fermant les yeux, tête baissée, il récita une étrange incantation en Ancien Valyrien et Stannis pu sentir une ardente tension l'inonder. Dans les yeux de son rival, il pu y voir se dessiner sa personne, aussi clairement qu'en se regardant dans un miroir. Un puissant frisson le saisit, alors qu'il voyait, au plus profond du regard lui faisant face, des scènes de sa vie antérieure. Puis, le prêtre se mit à sourire et se retira en reculant de plusieurs pas. L'homme ne pu comprendre ce qui venait de se produire et afficha une moue méfiante:

« Qu'avez vous fais prêtre ? »

« Elle ne vous a jamais parlé de son passé, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Quoi ? »

« En posant mon doigt sur votre cœur, j'ai pu en lire les pages et découvrir la vérité, ainsi, je suis assuré d'une chose, elle ne vous a jamais parlé d'elle.. »

« Je me moque de son passé sur Essos, répondez à ma question, au lieu de jouer aux devinettes avec votre roi qui s'impatiente ! Parlez moi de vous, Alester ! »

« Mon passé, conté par ma propre bouche ne vous serez d'aucune utilité et vous vous retrouverez déçu.. allez donc lui poser la question, elle saura y répondre tout aussi bien que moi.. votre Majesté.. »

* * *

Lorsqu'elle entra dans les appartements de la Louve, après permission, Melisandre resta quelques instants figée et silencieuse, face à l'enfant que la mère tenait dans les bras. Steffon, blottie dans le cou maternel semblait endormi. Lentement, la prêtresse s'avança, en admiration devant l'héritier, qui, d'après ses symptômes, était en communication avec R'hllor:

« Je vous salue ma reine et vous remercie d'accepter cette entrevue »

Elle lui adressa un large sourire et se posa face à Sansa, qui l'observait méfiante, puis, sous le visage enjôleur de la prêtresse, elle se détendit un instant. Ce n'était pas qu'elle n'appréciait guère Melisandre, seulement, les dires de Davos avaient réussi à la mettre en garde et installer un soupçon encore inexistant quelques temps auparavant.

« Que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite ? »

Délicatement et ayant appris de l'enseignement de Baelish, elle fixa la prêtresse sans lâcher son regard, et cette dernière termina sur un sourire mutin. Melisandre comprenait petit à petit, ce qu'elle redoutait, la prudence de la Louve. Cependant, se sachant persuasive au point de faire plier grand nombre de personnes, elle continua son manège et opta pour une approche qui ne pouvait laisser la jeune femme indifférente:

« Mon roi est-il au courant de notre précédent entretien ? »

« Assurément, je l'ai mis au courant, il est mon époux, je ne peux lui cacher cela.. »

« Et comment a-t-il réagi en sachant deux femmes qui l'attirent irréfutablement, discuter sans qu'il ne soit mis au courant auparavant ? »

Elle lui lança un sourire espiègle et sa dernière phrase eut l'effet escompté. Sansa leva brusquement la tête et lui adressa un regard douteux, puis, comme si de rien n'était, elle détourna la tête, comme gênée sous les yeux hypnotiseurs de Melisandre. Cette dernière avait réussi à retenir l'attention de la Louve tout en gardant l'avantage, et, c'est assurée qu'elle s'apprêta à engager ce sujet qui lui tenait tant à cœur:

« Le roi est un homme remarquable, tout comme vous, ma reine, il est donc normal et logique que le fruit de votre union soit tout aussi puissant.. »

Steffon se réveilla et, surprit de voir la prêtresse près de lui, la fixa intensément de ses grands yeux bleu enfantins. Puis, comme s'il était attiré par une force invisible, dégagée par cette dernière, il lui tendit soudainement les bras en gémissant, afin qu'elle le tienne contre elle.

La mère, étonnée de voir un tel comportement, dévisagea la femme rouge, qui pourtant, n'avait dit, ni agit, se contentant d'observer l'héritier d'un regard empli de fierté et de prétention. Sansa refusa et le ramena contre elle. Steffon se mit alors à pleurer face à la réaction de sa mère et cette dernière peina pour le calmer:

« Puis-je ? »

Melisandre, qui demandait à porter l'enfant afin de soulager la Louve, la questionna d'un regard confiant et désireux de rendre service. Prise en pitié ou faisant simplement preuve de bonne volonté, Sansa, qui se voyait de plus en plus incapable de consoler son fils, accepta et le confia délicatement à la prêtresse. Lorsqu'il se retrouva contre elle, instinctivement, il se blottit contre l'épaule chaude et dénudée de la femme, qui, confiante face aux cris interrompus, lui caressa tendrement les cheveux:

« Comment faîtes vous cela ? Pour la première fois, mon fils cesse de pleurer dans vos bras.. »

« Le Maître de la Lumière veille sur lui ma reine, la réponse est aussi simple que sa véritable nature.. »

L'enfant se décolla de sa peau, pour planter son regard dans celui de la femme rouge. L'intensité de ses yeux se fit alors remarquer et ils devinrent lentement, d'un bleu éclatant. Sansa, qui commençait à être gênée par une telle promiscuité entre son fils et la prêtresse, détourna la tête et tenta de ne pas faire attention. Alors qu'elle se servit de l'eau, Steffon, toujours plongé dans le regard de braise, esquissa un large sourire, laissant apparaître ses petites dents. Melisandre lui répondit en lui embrassant le front et lui chuchota à l'oreille, des mots en Ancien Valyrien. Alors, elle s'adressa à la Louve, qui vint de poser son verre vide:

« C'est un bel enfant, qui ressemble énormément à son père. Il possède les cheveux des Baratheon, aussi noir que l'ébène.. Toutefois, il semble posséder des caractéristiques propres à votre famille, et ses yeux bleu sont ceux des Stark, je peux vous l'assurer.. »

Steffon était un enfant assez chétif et précoce. Cependant, ces conditions physiques étaient dues à sa maladie. Curieux de nature, il débordait de vie et riait aux éclats lorsqu'il découvrait les jardins du Donjon Rouge. Ses cheveux étaient sombres, caractéristique du Cerf. Il avait un visage fin, envahi par de grands yeux d'une couleur bleutée. Ce regard dévorant avait persuadé Melisandre, qui, en les visionnant au plus profond, avait pu voir R'hllor en personne.

« Mon fils est pourtant malade.. »

« Certes, mais ce n'est pas une maladie à proprement parlé, il s'agit d'un don, ma reine. Votre fils est un miraculé, qui ne demande qu'à accomplir sa destiné. S'il s'est tût au contact de ma peau, et s'il a eu une telle réaction en cherchant mon regard, ce n'est pas anodin.. En plus du feu sacré qui le consume.. Tous ces détails sont la vérité sur son existence.. »

« Que voulez vous dire ? »

« Steffon doit devenir prêtre rouge et partir au temple du Maître de la Lumière au plus vite, telle est sa volonté.. »

Sansa ouvrit une large bouche, stupéfaite par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, puis s'emporta violemment. Tout en essayant de ne pas se fatiguer, supportant le poids de son ventre, elle leva les bras au ciel en guise de protestation et se mit à hurler son mécontentement:

« Personne ne m'enlèvera mon fils, et il restera à Port Réal, car il est l'héritier du Trône de fer ! Jamais il ne vous suivra, prêtresse, et jamais il ne vous suivra dans votre culte odieux ! »

La Louve la pointa brusquement du doigt tout en sifflant ses avertissements, puis, elle tenta de lui arracher l'enfant des bras, qui, ne voulant pas retrouver sa mère, agrippait fortement la manche de la femme rouge:

« Rendez moi mon fils femme, ou je vous en donne ma parole, Stannis, mon époux, sera mit au courant et je ferai en sorte qu'il vous punisse sévèrement ! J'ai agis une première fois, en envoyant lord Baelish en cellule, j'agirai une seconde fois si cela doit m'obliger à sauver Steffon ! Je ne suis plus l'enfant que j'étais sous le règne des Lannister et suis désormais reine, alors je vous ordonne, prêtresse, de me rendre mon fils ! »

Sous les cris incessants de Sansa, qui frôlait doucement l'hystérie, la porte s'ouvrit brutalement sur le roi, pressé de discuter avec Melisandre, quant aux dires d'Alester. Seulement, il se figea au constat de l'enfant, dans les bras de la femme rouge. Une puissante émotion le parcouru, lui qui voyait celle qu'il considérait comme sa véritable reine, portant son héritier.

Alors qu'il louchait sur la scène lui faisant face, la Louve, suite à sa colère immense, ressentit de fortes douleurs et s'assit sur le lit, portant sa main à son ventre:

« Appelez un maestre ! Vite ! »

Stannis hurla le nom de Davos, qui, dans les parages, arriva rapidement, puis, sur ordres du Cerf, couru chercher le maestre et la septa.

Les minutes défilèrent, quand ils se présentèrent enfin, essoufflés après une course folle jusqu'aux appartements de la reine. Stannis, inquiet face aux douleurs que ressentaient son épouse, fut obligé de sortir, accompagné de son fils et de Melisandre.

Il patienta nerveux, derrière la porte, et porta un regard soupçonneux à sa prêtresse, se doutant d'une quelconque implication. Dans ses bras se trouvait Steffon, pleurant face à l'agitation qui s'emparait de la pièce voisine. Le seigneur grimaça et tenta de le calmer:

« Mon roi, laissez moi calmer votre fils.. »

« Ne le touchez pas ! Pourquoi le portiez vous ? »

« Parce que lady Sansa se trouvait impuissante devant une telle scène, semblable à celle que vous vivez en ce moment »

Il la foudroya du regard mais ne lui confia pas et essaya tant bien que mal, de bercer l'enfant. Stannis n'avait jamais été à l'aise avec les plus jeunes, ne comprenant pas leurs cris incessants. Déjà, Renly petit, il n'avait réussi à le supporter tant il passait ses journées à pleurer et gesticuler.

Après de longues minutes à patienter, en louchant inquiet, sur la porte, cette dernière s'ouvrit lentement, sur le maestre, qui affichait, tête baissée, une mine désolée. Stannis, affolé et hors de lui, confia Steffon à Melisandre pour plonger sur l'homme et le faire réagir. D'un geste brusque, il lui secoua les épaules:

« Comment se porte ma femme ? Les douleurs ont-elles disparu ? »

Le maestre leva les yeux vers son seigneur pour lui montrer ses mains couvertes d'un sang rouge sombre. Puis, il lui murmura sa peine et quitta les lieux, la démarche maladroite, sous le choc. La septa se présenta aussi, les yeux rougis par les pleurs d'avoir assisté, impuissante, à la mort d'une femme, si jeune et pleine d'avenir:

« Laissez moi passer ! »

« Pardonnez moi, mon roi, mais nous n'avons pu faire. L'accouchement, suite aux douleurs que la reine ressentait, s'est déclenché prématurément.. Nous avons fait notre possible, mais lady Sansa a succombé, ayant perdu beaucoup de sang.. »

« Et l'enfant ? »

« Je suis vraiment attristée, mon roi.. votre fils n'a pas survécu»

Le cœur serré, il entra violemment dans la chambre et vit le corps sans vie de son épouse, baignant dans des draps ensanglantés. La prêtresse confia Steffon à la septa et le rejoignit, affichant une figure assombrie par la vision de la mort elle-même. Le Cerf fit quelques pas et souleva la couverture qui cachait le petit être, envolé dès la naissance. A la vue d'une telle chose, et comprenant ce qu'il venait de perdre, des larmes de tristesse coulèrent le long de ses joues. Stannis ne pleurait jamais, mais lorsque cela se produisait, ce ne pouvait être plus sincère. Elles cessèrent alors soudainement pour faire place à une profonde culpabilité, où venait se mêlait haine et colère:

« Je n'ai pas été capable de tenir ma promesse, la fille de Ned Stark n'est plus.. »

« Stannis, le Maître de la Lumière l'a réclamé, elle se trouve désormais près de lui, ne vous accusez pas d'une mort dont vous êtes innocent.. »

« Ne venez pas me parler à nouveau de vos croyances absurdes. Regardez ce qui se tient face à vous ! Mon épouse est morte, mon fils est mort, et Steffon est malade.. que pourrait-il y avoir de pire ? »

Melisandre se tourna vers la porte pour voir apparaître Thoros, qui entra, la visage triste et éteint. Il salua le roi et vint près de la femme rouge. Le seigneur, qui ne comprenait la venue du prêtre, l'interrogea du regard, puis, n'ayant aucune réponse, le posa sur Sansa. Ce frisson qui n'avait cessé de l'envahir quand il était entré dans la chambre, s'intensifia et sa bouche se tordit sous une douleur inimaginable. L'homme avait l'impression de perdre ce qu'il avait de plus cher, la reine. C'est grâce à elle qu'il avait pu reprendre le Nord et conquérir le trône, il lui devait ses victoires et son titre. Cependant, se doutant qu'il n'avait pas été un époux exemplaire, il détourna son regard, honteux. Le visage crispé, il vit le petit être qui gisait près de sa mère. Sa poitrine se serra d'avantage et il leva les yeux, débordant de colère, vers le prêtre rouge:

« Ramenez les à la vie ! »

« Mon roi, je ne peux.. »

« Ramenez les à la vie, c'est un ordre ! Si vous refusez de m'obéir, votre tête, Thoros de Myr, se retrouvera sur une pique ! »

L'homme, qui se trouvait réellement dans l'incapacité d'exécuter les ordres, baissa la tête et ne répondit d'avantage, priant pour que Melisandre prenne sa défense, ce qu'elle fit immédiatement:

« Stannis, le Maître ne peut ramener à la vie aussi facilement.. pour cela, il faut lui faire une offrande, regardez Béric Dondarrion, à chaque résurrection, il le paie de ses souvenirs antérieurs »

« Justement, vous vous êtes obstinés à ramener un homme dont l'existence est minime, il s'agit ici de votre reine, sa valeur est beaucoup plus grande qu'une simple chevalier, alors, je vous le demande à nouveau, prêtre, utilisez votre magie ! »

« Je ne pourrai ramener les deux.. »

« Quoi ? Êtes vous en train de m'annoncer que vos pouvoirs ne sont pas si redoutables que ce que vous vantiez il y a peu ? Vous couvrez sans cesse d'éloges un faux Dieu, païens que vous êtes, qui serait aussi puissant que les Sept réunis et vous vous permettez de me tenir tête en me disant qu'il ne peut ramener mes morts ?! Comment diable osez vous ! Si je n'étais pas en deuil, je vous ferai enfermer pour ces mensonges religieux ! »

D'un doigt accusateur, il défia les deux prêtres et les avertis une dernière fois. Ses yeux vert laissaient place à une profonde obscurité, dans laquelle se mêlait tragédie et perte. Il cracha son désespoir en maudissant le culte de R'hllor pour cette imposture et hurla de rage face à une injustice le dévorant intérieurement:

« Mon roi, je ne peux ramener qu'une personne, je sais que cela est cruel, mais si vous désirez un geste de la part du Seigneur de la Lumière, il vous faut prendre une décision, de plus, vous devez offrir un présent au Dieu rouge, synonyme de votre reconnaissance.. »

« Vous ne lui offrez rien, Thoros de Myr, pourquoi devrais-je le faire ? »

« Je le remercie par de longues prières, aussi, vous n'êtes ni prêtre, ni partisan du culte, il serait alors étrange de le voir vous accorder un tel privilège »

« Permettez à votre fils Steffon, de rejoindre le temple d'Asshaï, je l'y conduirai moi-même et veillerai personnellement sur son apprentissage.. Il ne peut y avoir meilleure solution et votre enfant vivra.. Mon roi, donnez une vie au Seigneur, pour en voir une nouvelle prendre forme..»

Stannis plongea son regard vers son épouse et se mit à réfléchir durant de longues minutes, étant dans l'incapacité à se décider. S'il ramenait Sansa, il aurait à nouveau sa femme et l'appui du peuple, s'il privilégiait son fils, il aurait un second héritier, pouvant témoigner d'une accession au trône, si la maladie de Steffon venait à le faire tomber. Alors que sa tête bouillonnait face à cette situation des plus rudes, il se sentit ridicule. Comment pouvait-on décider entre son épouse et son enfant..:

« Comment pouvez vous me demander un tel choix.. Votre Dieu n'est pas amour et vie, comme vous vous aimez à le penser.. Il n'est que perfidie et injustice.. Je ne peux décider.. Vous rendez vous compte de ce que je dois faire ? Décider d'arracher d'entre les morts une personne, ne devrait être à la portée d'aucun tant cela est inhumain.. »

« Mon roi, vous devez vous décider.. Nous devons faire vite avant que cela ne soit trop tard.. »

« Assez ! »

Un puissant silence envahi la pièce, laissant le roi, tremblant devant la responsabilité qu'il avait. S'il devait suivre sa raison, l'enfant serait gagnant, mais s'il devait suivre son cœur, les deux ne pourraient être dissociés. Cependant, lorsqu'il se tourna vers Melisandre et qu'il vit son regard brûlant, ses yeux se posèrent sur l'enfant. Sansa était bien trop jeune pour trouver la mort, qui plus est, en donnant la vie, mais qu'y avait-il de plus horrible que la perte d'un mort né.. Cette image, le voyant gisant, emprunt d'un rouge morbide, lui rappela Selyse et ses accouchements funestes. Le Cerf ferma durant un instant ses paupières, revivant ces scènes passées, puis, le visage défiguré sous une peine sans nom, porta le petit corps, enroulé dans une couverture et le présenta à Thoros. Puis, il les foudroya une dernière fois d'un regard dévastateur. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter la chambre, refusant d'assister à ce rituel macabre, il dévisagea la femme rouge, l'accusant d'être la cause de ses vices et tourments. D'un signe de tête impuissant, il accepta son offre, lui permettant d'amener son fils malade au Temple, puis, gronda de sa voix rauque et emplie de tristesse, en désignant le nouveau né:

« Il s'appellera Maric Baratheon.. »


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Après avoir vérifié mes chapitres en avance, je pense (enfin non, j'en suis sûre ^^) publier les Lundi ou Mardi et les Vendredi :)**

 **Ce qui veut dire que la fic va se terminer assez rapidement.. (J'ai déjà la fin en tête et ô combien j'ai un pincement au cœur de devoir terminer cette looongue fiction, mais je ne vais pas non plus la continuer éternellement, au risque d'avoir épuisé toutes les idées possibles et inimaginables :/)**

 **Pour ce qui est des view et review, je rabâche à chaque nouveau chapitre posté mais MERCI, car c'est ce qui donne envie de continuer d'écrire, lorsque l'inspiration n'est pas au rendez-vous ! Donc, je vous remercie encore ! :)**

 **Pour justifier du précédent chapitre qui, je dois l'avouer n'est pas du tout (mais pas du tout) joyeux: Avec les chapitres qui avancent, je devais faire un choix, malheureusement, et Sansa devenait de plus en plus difficile à inclure MAIS, pour ceux qui l'aimaient bien, je pense, une fois cette fiction terminée, écrire à nouveau sur elle, mais cela ne s'étalera que sur un ou deux chapitres max :) (Oui parce que les Baratheon sont sympas, mais les Stark aussi ! .. et aussi les Lannister et aussi.. arf il y a trop de personnages que j'aime en fait :D) Voilà, message passé ^^**

 **Voici la suite, accrochez vous, tout va se précipiter !**

 **En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture et un bon weekend ! :)**

 **Tendevils**

* * *

Baelish, lorsqu'il entendit les pas de son ami résonner dans le couloir, se leva et l'attendit impatient. A peine avait-il passé la porte, qu'il tendit les bras dans sa direction pour l'accueillir, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres:

« Mon ami ! »

Tysho s'avança lentement, le saluant d'un signe de tête. Ils avaient un caractère semblable et en le dévisageant de haut en bas, il su ce que son interlocuteur avait en tête. Le petit homme désirait connaître les dernières nouvelles de Westeros, peaufinant son plan au fur et à mesure, selon les agissements de la Couronne. La mine fière qu'il arborait déstabilisa le banquier et, durant un instant, il se maudit de lui avoir ouvert ses quartiers. Non pas qu'il ne l'aimait pas, Tysho avait pu apprécier les services de Baelish, seulement, son arrogance, parfois, laissait à désirer tant les pores de sa peau suintaient la malveillance. Seulement, il décida de ne pas y prêter d'avantage attention:

« J'ai de grandes nouvelles à vous annoncer, mais je doute que vous puissiez appliquer la sentence que vous destinez au roi. Voyez vous, depuis peu, son autorité, ainsi que son pouvoir, sont sans limite, grâce à sa victoire sur les Marcheurs Blancs, aidant, par la même occasion, Westeros, la Garde de Nuit et les sauvageons.. Je doute de votre réussite concernant un éventuel régicide. Porter un coup fatal à Stannis Baratheon, serait risqué et pourrait vous coûter votre tête, je vous conseille donc, mon ami, de vous montrer discret.. »

« Alors j'attendrai et lorsque le moment sera venu, je frapperai armé d'une volonté si débordante, que ma quête sera un succès ! Avez vous d'autres nouvelles de la capitale ? »

« Malheureusement, j'ai le regret de vous informer, la mort récente de la reine, Sansa Stark.. Les femmes perdent tragiquement la vie en couche, cela n'est pas rare..»

Baelish le dévisagea d'un regard glacial et accusateur, puis, comme s'il grognait intérieurement, sous une rage incontrôlée, il lui tourna le dos pour observer l'extérieur, de la fenêtre. Au plus profond de son âme noircie et corrompue, il pu sentir son cœur se fendre, lui laissant la désagréable sensation de n'être qu'un homme faible, dont les sentiments pouvaient agir sur sa personne. Cependant, il tenta de ravaler cette once de vulnérabilité et montra à son interlocuteur, un visage atteint, mais toujours empreins d'une profonde assurance:

« Beaucoup de femmes vivent et naissent à Westeros, le roi finira par se marier à nouveau.. Cependant, sachez que je compte venger cette pauvre créature. Le roi s'est joué d'elle comme d'un objet pouvant pondre des héritiers selon ses demandes.. Je saurai le punir..»

Il avait été attaché à la Louve, mais, égoïste et imbu de lui-même, jamais il n'aurais prit au sérieux ce qu'il venait de dire et il toisa Tysho, essayant de le convaincre de sa volonté vengeresse. Se servir de la mort de Sansa, lui permettait d'implanter à nouveau, un objectif bien défini, celui de prendre la couronne, mais pour cela, Baelish devait écarter Stannis:

« A votre place, je serais beaucoup moins convaincu.. Savez vous que le roi, bientôt, fera face à une menace écrasante ? Celle du retour de l'héritière du trône, Daenerys Targaryen.. possédant des dragons, je doute de votre efficacité au combat.. De plus, d'après mes contacts sur le continent de l'Ouest, votre tête serait mise à prix et quiconque dénoncerait votre position se retrouverait auréolé de mérites et de richesses.. Il vous faut reconnaître, que ce roi, autrefois déchu, est extrêmement téméraire..»

« Je les anéantirai.. ! »

Alors, de sa présence des plus hautaines, Tysho bomba le torse et posa ses mains sur les épaules de celui qu'il appelait, son ami. Le regard sombre et calculateur, il lui annonça fièrement, sans lâcher ses petits yeux, emplis de malice et de sournoiserie:

« Même le bâton des plus rigide, fini par plier sous la force.. Nous verrons, lord Baelish, si votre curieuse quête vous mène à la gloire.. »

* * *

La flèche effleura le cerf, qui prit la fuite en s'enfonçant dans la forêt royale. Béric abaissa son arc et grimaça en voyant sa proie s'éloigner, tandis que Thoros, l'encourageait d'une main sur l'épaule, en pouffant de rire:

« Décidément, ce n'est pas ton jour ! Combien de fois vas-tu le rater ? »

Le chevalier ne répondit et se contenta de grogner intérieurement. Tout en refermant fortement sa poigne sur l'arme, sous une frustration naissante, il adressa un regard noir à son ami. Le prêtre avait eu la bonne idée de proposer une partie de chasse, dans la forêt près de la capitale. C'est dans ce lieu que le meurtre du roi Robert avait été organisé par la précédente reine, Cersei Lannister. Blessé par un sanglier, le frère de Stannis n'avait survécu que quelques jours:

« La superstition ne doit pas être ancrée dans tes gênes tant tu ne sembles effrayé à l'idée de succomber, tel Robert Baratheon.. »

« Quoi qu'il puisse arriver en cet endroit, je sais qu'une âme bienveillante se chargera de ma résurrection.. »

Il lança un regard amical à Thoros, avant de se figer face à la scène leur faisant face, le cerf était une nouvelle fois présent sous leur yeux, ne demandant qu'à en finir avec cette traque:

« Regarde mon ami, cette fois ci, je ne compte pas le laisser s'échapper.. »

Il se tint droit et ajusta ses épaules pour bander l'arc, puis, Béric décocha la flèche avec une précision mortelle, laissant sa proie tomber au sol, transpercée. Le ricanement qu'il poussa l'empli d'une fierté sans nom, se voyant victorieux dans cette lutte qui avait duré la journée entière:

« Vois tu, la persévérance paie toujours.. Dis moi, concernant les dernières nouvelles de notre capitale bien aimée, comment réagit le roi face à la tragédie qui s'est abattue sur lui ?»

« Sa conscience se trouve noircie par une profonde haine envers les gens tels que nous, je n'ai pu ramener les deux à la vie et je pense que s'il avait pu, ma tête se serait trouvée sur une pique. Il ne peut me pardonner cet échec. Toutefois, j'ose le comprendre tant sa peine doit être grande, perdre la reine est une épreuve difficile. »

« Et Alester, comment réagit-il face à sa présence ? »

« D'après Melisandre, il souhaite son départ au plus profond de son âme.. Mais je doute que Sarwyck parte si rapidement, ayant le soutien de la femme rouge, Stannis ne peut contester ses dires.. »

Ils s'assirent sur un tronc d'arbre mort et le chevalier porta son arc à son dos. Puis, ayant glissé au cours de la chasse, il réajusta son bandeau sur son orbite dépourvu d'œil. Un long silence commença à envahir la forêt, alors que les oiseaux chantant, vinrent briser ce moment gênant:

« Parle moi de cet homme Thoros, je suis curieux d'en connaître d'avantage sur sa personne.. »

« Je ne peux te raconter la totalité de son passé mais je peux t'affirmer que nous avons tous trois, avec Melisandre, fais notre apprentissage ensemble. Une fois mon culte terminé à Myr, je me suis rendu à Asshaï, où je les ai rencontré, mais l'appel de Westeros était trop fort et j'ai fini par quitter Essos pour la Cour du roi Robert. Quant au reste de l'histoire, il ne t'ai pas inconnu.. »

« C'est à ce moment que nous nous sommes rencontré, lors du tournoi organisé en l'honneur de la Main du roi.. Je me souviens, ma simple épée n'avait fait le poids contre ta lame brûlante, enduit de feu grégeois ! »

Le prêtre éclata de rire et sortit une gourde, qu'il amena d'un geste rapide à ses lèvres. Puis, d'un revers de main, s'essuya et la proposa à son ami, qui refusa d'un signe de tête. Depuis ses longues discussions avec Davos Mervault, le chevalier s'était montré beaucoup plus raisonnable qu'à l'habitude. Ce changement brutal et radical de comportement déplaisait à l'homme, mais il préféra garder ses opinions pour lui-même, pour ne pas les partager avec Béric:

« Penses-tu que l'influence d'Alester peut jouer sur la Couronne ? »

Thoros le toisa d'un regard surprit et, étonné, questionna d'avantage son interlocuteur en le scrutant de ses petits yeux malicieux. Alors, il lança un sourire désabusé à Béric et hocha la tête sur le côté:

« La Couronne non, le roi est beaucoup trop méfiant à son égard, mais Port Réal oui.. Si ce n'est pas déjà fait, cela ne saurait tarder car le Grand Septon n'approuverait pas un si grand culte au sein de sa ville, écrasant la Foi des Sept.. »

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs heures qu'il était assit sur des caisses, au port, à observer la mer. Étrangement, Alester aimait l'eau et se trouvait apaisé lorsqu'il se trouvait en face. Alors qu'il se sentait bercé par les vagues, venant s'abattre violemment contre les bateaux, il s'aperçut de la présence de Melisandre, derrière lui:

« Depuis combien de temps es-tu là, silencieuse, à épier mes faits et gestes ? »

« Assez de temps pour voir que tu n'as pas changé depuis ces longues années.. »

Il ricana et se décala afin de lui laisser une mince place sur l'assise. La prêtresse lui lança un sourire mutin et vint s'asseoir à ses côtés, elle n'avait pas oublié leur passé commun.

Étant partenaires de culte, ils avaient parcouru Essos, les visages illuminés par une naïveté nouvelle. Cependant, leur forte promiscuité avait rapidement passé un cap et ils devinrent amants. Non pas qu'il avait été fou d'elle, mais Alester avait vu en Melisandre une précieuse alliée. Son attachement profond envers elle était avant tout spirituel et il se plaisait à ses côtés, partageant passion et foi. Quant à cette dernière, éprise d'une profonde admiration, mêlée à un amour inconditionnel à son égard, elle avait souhaité en son propre intérieur, qu'ils s'unissent sous R'hllor. Toutefois, cette idée se transforma en désillusion lorsque le Grand prêtre l'envoya vers diverses missions, qu'elle accepta volontiers, au plus grand désespoir d'Alester qui vit ce départ comme une trahison.

Tout en louchant sur sa personne, elle se surprit à sentir une flamme s'allumer une seconde fois en son fort intérieur, telle elle avait pu brûler par le passé. L'attraction physique qu'elle ressentait réussit à la déstabiliser, elle, habituée à mener la danse:

« Saches Melisandre, que j'ai retenu de mes erreurs antérieures, je sers entièrement R'hllor et ne pourrai vivre ce qui nous avait animé, quelques années auparavant »

Il sentit un immense poids s'abattre sur les épaules de son amie et, au plus profond de son esprit, il pu savourer un instant de vengeance. Non pas qu'il la détestait, mais il avait souhaité lui montrer ce désespoir ressenti lorsqu'elle l'avait quitté:

« Désormais, tu n'es plus seule et tu as réussi à t'élever à un rang, bien plus haut que le mien. La mystérieuse prêtresse rouge d'Asshaï est aujourd'hui l'une des femmes les plus influentes du continent, dépassant largement les décisions de la reine. Tu es une reine, une reine de feu, qui protège d'une lueur incandescente celui que tu appelle ton roi. Mène le vers une gloire éternelle, car son esprit ne peut s'éloigner du tien, tant il t'estime et crois en tes dires»

« Tu ne peux te comparer à Stannis. Celui qui sert R'hllor mérite beaucoup plus que celui qui se croit serviteur.. Je suis certainement reine de Westeros aux yeux du Cerf, mais aux miens, tu restes 'prince d'Essos'.. Tes talents sont égaux à ceux du Grand prêtre Benerro et je ne serai pas étonnée, si un jour tu venais à prendre sa place.. »

Alester lui sourit et caressa tendrement sa joue. Son visage pâle et ses yeux sombres plongèrent Melisandre dans une confiance aveugle, animée par le désir et l'illusion:

« Ce seigneur, réincarnation d'Azor Ahai, devrait se méfier. Vois-tu, dans les abysses du continent de l'Est se dresse un ennemi redoutable, prêt à donner sa vie pour conquérir ce qui lui est de plus cher, le Trône de Fer. D'après mes contacts, ce puissant adversaire marche en ce moment même vers l'Ouest et lorsqu'elle sera aux portes de Port Réal, Stannis Baratheon devra redoubler d'ardeur, tant elle sera difficile à vaincre. L'héritière Targaryen possède des dragons, et lorsque leurs crachats brûlants rencontreront l'épée ardente de notre roi, le ciel s'assombrira pour laisser place au chaos, car il ne peut y avoir qu'un homme faisant s'incliner la flamme. L'un d'eux devra mourir.. _Valar morghulis_.. »

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions, et j'espère ne pas vous fendre trop le cœur à nouveau, au fur et à mesure des chapitres :o (GRRM ne déteint (presque) pas sur moi, promis ^^)**

 **A bientôt ! (Enfin, à Lundi ou Mardi ! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Stannis était dans la grande salle, dont le centre était occupé par le corps de son épouse défunte. Sous les Sept de par son mariage, elle trônait couchée sur une table, le regard masqué par deux pierres reflétant les yeux clairs de son vivant. Stannis observa longuement Sansa et son cœur se fendit douloureusement en repensant au choix qu'il avait dû faire. Décider de la laisser parmi le monde des morts le dévorait intérieurement, lui pourtant insensible. L'homme soupira longuement et essaya de détacher cette vision d'horreur qui vint s'emparer de son esprit:

« Mon roi, ne vous accablez pas de la sorte »

La prêtresse fit son entrée et vint se poser contre lui, entourant de ses bras son corps meurtri. Le roi frissonna un instant et se vit soudainement soulagé. Conscient du pouvoir qu'exerçait Melisandre sur sa personne, il ne pouvait s'en détacher tant il en était dépendant. Durant de longues minutes, alors qu'un silence pesant envahissait la salle, il réconforta son âme de sa présence. Puis, il fit un signe de tête aux gardes, leur intimant de déplacer le corps de la jeune femme. Étant originaire du Nord, Sansa était sous les Anciens Dieux et son époux s'obstinait à l'enterrer telles ses traditions. Elle serait amenée à Winterfell et reposerait dans la crypte familiale, retrouvant par la même occasion, sa famille dévastée:

« Me voici une nouvelle fois seul, comment vais-je affronter cela.. Un roi ne doit pas se laisser abattre, entouré de ses conseillers, il doit faire face aux épreuves les plus difficiles, seulement, je ne vois aucune issu à ce drame.. »

« Vous êtes fort, vous vous relèverez.. »

« Pas si je suis seul.. Vous disiez devoir partir avec mon fils pour Asshaï les Ombres, je ne peux accepter cela, je veux vous savoir près de moi.. Ne m'abandonnez pas. »

Melisandre enfonça son visage dans sa nuque et pu sentir la chaleur de sa peau s'en dégageant. Les aventures passées aux côtés du roi lui avait permis d'apprécier sa présence, mais la volonté du Maître de la Lumière l'obligeait à partir, elle qui, s'était entièrement donné à lui:

« Restez je vous en prie.. »

Il se retourna pour la serrer dans ses bras. Stannis, qui n'était pas une personne des plus démonstratives, essaya tant bien que mal de faire accepter sa demande, seulement, en vain car la femme rouge déclina à nouveau sa requête. Sans la disparition tragique de Sansa, jamais elle ne serait parti, car jamais il n'aurait eu à choisir entre sa femme et son fils. L'avoir ramené à la vie lui coûtait l'exil du jeune Steffon, son fils malade.

Le Cerf se sentait faible et manipulé, au service de Melisandre. Seulement, depuis longtemps il demeurait dans cette situation et avait fini par s'y habituer, toutefois, jamais il ne s'habituerait à son départ. Cela faisait quelques années maintenant qu'elle avait rejoint sa Cour et, à ses yeux, Melisandre restait des plus fidèles, tout aussi comparable à Davos.

Se pensant entouré de complots rouge, en l'honneur de R'hllor, il avait voulu la questionner, comme le lui avait conseillé Alester. Mais les circonstances ayant changé, il préféra refuser, ne souhaitant se torturer davantage, persuadé d'apprendre ce qu'il, au fond, préférait ignorer. La prêtresse avait un passé, et il ne pouvait pas être si innocent:

« Restez à Port Réal, restez avec moi.. n'emmenez pas mon fils. Je vous ferai construire un Temple au sein même de la capitale, si cela peut vous faire changer d'avis, et me dresserai contre les opposants de cette Foi »

« Mon roi est bien trop prompt à marchander ses sentiments.. »

Il ne répondit pas et la dévisagea, le corps de son épouse venait d'être transporté hors de Port Réal, pour le Nord. Las de se voir désapprouver une telle offre, il soupira longuement. Étant roi, elle se devait d'obéir, mais face à ce refus catégorique, si elle n'avait pas été sa prêtresse, elle aurait été enfermée en cellule. Cependant, le Cerf ne pouvait lui infliger ce châtiment:

« De plus, vous n'êtes pas seul, n'oubliez pas, votre second fils est vivant, il montera sur le trône »

« Ne parlez pas de Maric, je vous l'interdis, après ce que vous m'avez forcé à faire, je ne peux tolérer son nom dans votre bouche »

Entendre cette triste histoire était un supplice pour sa personne et il pria pour qu'elle ne le désigne jamais plus. S'il avait pu effacer les souvenirs de son esprit rongé, celui-ci aurait été un des premiers. Seulement, Maric était en vie et en parfaite santé, veillé par une septa endeuillée, il deviendrai roi à la mort de son père. L'enfant était petit, mais semblait jouir d'une force insurmontable, surement dû à sa résurrection. Il ressemblait d'avantage aux Baratheon, qu'au Stark, arborant les yeux vert de Stannis et des cheveux noir épais. Toutefois, contrairement à son frère Steffon, qui débordait de vitalité et de joie, Maric semblait animé par un regard triste et éteint:

« Pourquoi doutez vous mon roi ? »

Il ferma les yeux un instant, redoutant ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Il n'avait jamais été des plus doué avec la gente féminine et se trouver en face de la femme rouge était une douce torture qu'il se plaisait autant à passer, qu'à éviter. D'un mouvement rapide, il la plaqua contre lui pour tenter de l'embrasser chastement:

« Mon esprit se trouve tourmenté, tant je vous désire... »

Face à cette scène des plus gênantes, elle n'eut pas le choix et se contenta d'éviter le contact, voyant dans les yeux de l'homme, une profonde haine naître. Aussi, elle lui adressa un regard désolé et lui caressa la joue en guise de pardon:

« … tant je vous désire et je vous hais.. »

« Laissez vous du temps pour accepter cette douloureuse situation, vous trouver une seconde fois veuf n'est pas des plus aisées. Vous êtes confronté à un sentiment vous obstruant une capacité clair de raisonnement, ressaisissez vous.. »

« Je suis parfaitement apte à analyser ce qui m'entoure ! Comment osez vous dire cela ? Vous êtes d'une froideur inconcevable.. ma femme est morte, comment devrais-je réagir ? »

« Pas de la sorte.. »

Déstabilisé suite à sa réponse, il desserra son étreinte pour se poser loin d'elle, le regard méfiant, se sentant humilié et vexé. Puis, il saisi une lettre qu'il lui tendit brusquement:

« Lisez.. »

Lorsque la prêtresse déplia le mot, elle fut surprise d'en lire le contenu. Puis, alors que ses yeux s'arrondissaient de surprise, elle tenta d'acquiescer en hochant la tête. Le roi comprit aussitôt ce manège et la dévisagea. Il n'allait pas croire à son mensonge:

« Vous devriez accepter.. »

« Accepter ? Margaery Tyrell m'est proposée en mariage et selon vous, je devrais accepter.. vous rendez vous compte de la femme qu'elle est.. en l'épousant, je me condamne à ruiner ma notoriété et mon règne pourrait en pâtir. Les Tyrell sont une famille puissante, mais je ne peux m'incliner face à cette demande, ce serait une honte.. Je ne peux partager la femme qui a été mariée précédemment à Renly, ou aux bâtards de la reine Cersei. A peine suis-je disposé pour de nouvelles noces, qu'elle s'empresse de me les proposer ! Elle me répugne.. »

« Mais vous êtes le roi Stannis, et devenir reine est le rêve de beaucoup de lady à Westeros. En devenant reine, elles sont alors riches, réputées et intouchables.. mon avis ne change pas et je pense toujours que vous devriez approuver.. »

« Pourquoi vous entêtez vous à ce sujet ! Me pensez vous idiot au point d'accepter cette fourberie ?! Je ne vous écouterez pas, pas cette fois.. »

Depuis de nombreuses années, il la côtoyait au quotidien et il restait incapable, à ce jour, de deviner ses réelles motivations. La mystère qui se cachait en sa personne avait pour don de le fasciner, tout comme de l'effrayer. Melisandre était une femme aux multiples visages, et chaque jour, il avait l'impression de découvrir une nouvelle facette de sa personnalité.

Elle s'avança vers lui et plongea son regard ardent en ses yeux perdus, puis, d'un geste habile, la femme rouge posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Sentant son esprit vaciller, elle s'obligea à prendre la parole afin d'éviter ce supplice continu:

« Je peux sentir votre âme s'ébranler lorsque j'ose poser mon regard sur votre personne. Je peux sentir le désir d'un homme et votre cœur n'est pas indifférent, seulement, me considérer comme votre reine ne fait pas de moi une reine à part entière.. Notre union ne serait acceptée par votre peuple et même si ma tendresse est débordante, cela est impossible. Voilà pourquoi je me permet de vous conseiller ce mariage, repensez y une fois votre esprit clair.. Stannis, nous cacher et rester unis mènerait à votre perte alors qu'il vous reste un dernier adversaire à affronter ! »

La sincérité qui se dégagea de ses paroles lui donna des vertiges tant elle avait raison. Elle avait toujours eu raison et depuis le début, échouant à certains endroits, elle avait tenté de le conduire jusqu'à sa dernière bataille. Seulement, la proposition de mariage ne pouvait faire le poids face à son dégoût marital. Son cœur se serra et il eut la sensation de vivre une seconde fois, la scène de son retour, après le tournoi organisé en l'honneur de Steffon. Durant de longs mois, le roi avait rêvé son arrivée, sans en comprendre le sens et elle était revenue. Il lui restait des batailles à mener. Désormais puissant, elle s'engageait une dernière fois, à l'auréoler de gloire, face au dernier rempart qui se dressait contre lui:

« Daenerys Targaryen.. »

« Alors laissez moi m'éloigner une fois cette menace écartée, pour le bien de votre règne. Mes sortilèges vous conduiront à votre victoire, mais par la suite, à votre perte. Je ne pourrai partager une vie à la Cour.. Ma présence auprès de votre âme n'a pas été des plus bénéfiques, ne le pensez vous pas ? »

Elle avait enfin réalisé le but de sa venue auprès de l'homme, l'aider à s'élever et surtout, trouver un nouvel apprenti. Alors, animée par une volonté malsaine et obsédante, de porter le jeune prince au Temple, suivant les volontés de R'hllor, la prêtresse essayait tant bien que mal de persuader le roi de son départ prochain. Seulement, il n'était pas facile à convaincre et son passé troublé, de par sa présence, ainsi que les évènements obscurs qui l'avaient frappé, ne réussirent à lui faire entendre raison, même si elle lui avouait ses pensées les plus sincères:

« Pourtant, vous m'avez permis de remporter la guerre.. »

« Il n'y aura plus de guerres Stannis, vous aurez atteint votre destinée et pourrez asseoir un règne éternel, tel était votre principal but quelques années auparavant.. Faites moi confiance mon roi.. »

« Prendrez vous soin de mon fils ? »

« Il est le fruit de mon roi, jamais je n'oserai le négliger»

Il grimaça, sentant ses barrières tomber, la prêtresse avait l'avantage et elle aurait le dernier mot dans ce dialogue épineux. Sa mâchoire se serra et il pu sentir son corps se crisper sous une tension l'envahissant peu à peu, réalisant qu'il serait toujours hanté par la femme rouge.

Il ne pouvait se faire à l'idée le départ de Steffon et de Melisandre. Alors, il lui demanda, les yeux suppliants, dans un ultime espoir:

« Reviendrez vous ? »

« Seul le Maître me le dira.. »

* * *

 **Réponses aux review:**

 **soderlund: Cela me fait super plaisir de voir que ce "tome" a ta préférence ! En espérant que cette suite te plaise toujours ! Pour ce qui est "des personnages qui tombent comme des mouches" haha ! Je ne te cache pas que cette remarque m'a bien fait rire, j'essaie de coller au mieux à l'atmosphère GoT ;)**

 **Zzz: Melisandre est une grande manipulatrice ;) d'ailleurs je crois que je ne te l'ai jamais dis, mais je te remercie de me suivre depuis le début ! :)**

 **Encore merci pour vos view et review ! :D**

 **A Vendredi !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Voici comme prévu le chapitre suivant :)**

 **A nouveau je vous remercie pour les review que vous m'avez laissé ! :)**

 **Zzz: J'essaie de m'imposer un rythme d'écriture régulier ! C'est vrai que j'aurai pu faire quelque chose avec Stannis et Margaery, mais c'est un personnage que j'ai du mal à comprendre et à cerner.. certes elle veut devenir reine mais après, est-elle mauvaise ? Sincère ? Enfin je la trouve difficile à analyser.**

 **Simonfort: Contente de te revoir :) Je ne peux pas imaginer Stannis sans Melisandre, tout comme Stannis sans Davos ^^ Il se fait bel et bien mener par le bout du nez !**

 **Pewz: Haha ! J'ai ris en voyant ta review et c'est vrai que cette Melisandre est sacrément obstinée et prête à tout pour arriver à ses fins. Si tu la trouve pire que dans la série, alors j'en suis ravie ;)**

 **Gertram: Merci à toi de me lire, en espérant que la suite te plaise à nouveau :)**

 **Bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

Il se distrayait en comptant les Dragons d'or se trouvant dans sa bourse. Baelish aimait l'argent depuis toujours. En homme ambitieux, venant d'une famille de basse renommée, il s'était promis de s'élever un jour au rang des plus grands. De par son incontournable et efficace éloquence, doublé de sa ruse machiavélique, il s'était, au fil du temps, montré davantage puissant.

Cela avait commencé quand il avait été pupille du seigneur des Eryé, Jon Arryn, Petyr avait su s'armer de patience, face au rang lui étant destiné, pour ne pas se laisser emporter par son besoin de reconnaissance et de pouvoir. Seulement, face à la seule femme qu'il ait pu aimer tout au long de sa vie, pour Catelyn Stark, il avait bravé les limites en défiant son prétendant en duel. L'ancien Grand argentier s'était vu alors humilié par son adversaire, lui laissant une large cicatrice jusqu'au nombril. Ce désagréable souvenir lui était resté en mémoire, et jamais, il ne s'agenouillerait face à une quelconque personne. Au loin, il vit la silhouette de Tysho se former, et il entra dans l'enceinte du lieu. Un sourire mesquin se dessina sur son visage, le banquier de Braavos était un pion, et bientôt, il connaitrait la sentence que le petit homme lui réservait. 'Tout homme doit mourir', 'Quand on joue au jeu des trônes, l'on gagne ou l'on meurt', 'Tout ceux qui ne sont pas nous, sont nos ennemis'.. De puissantes phrases qui sonnaient à ses oreilles telles des évidences, qui ne demandaient qu'à êtres appliquées. Certes, Tysho avait été, comme il se plaisait à l'appeler, son ami, mais Ned Stark aussi, et Baelish ne pouvait se permettre de laisser des traces..

Alors qu'il rangeait les pièces, lentement dans sa bourse, il leva une nouvelle fois la tête pour voir le Braavien discuter avec trois hommes. Un soupçon vint trouver son esprit et il passa une main nerveuse sur sa petite moustache. Alors qu'il se levait discrètement, dans l'espoir de se faufiler par la sortie, Tysho le montra du doigt et les hommes vinrent à sa rencontre:

« Mes chers, il est ici et il est à vous.. »

Petyr n'eut pas le temps pour une potentielle fuite et il se vit arrêter par les deux hommes, qui l'empoignèrent fermement, alors que le troisième lui lisait ses droits. Tysho Nestoris se présenta aussi, le visage illuminé par une joie débordante d'avoir enfin pu, mettre un terme à cette liaison douteuse:

« Pardonnez moi mon ami, mais je ne pouvais laisser passer une telle occasion.. voyez vous, la Couronne est désormais puissante et s'en faire une alliée et un des meilleurs choix que l'on puisse faire, ce qui n'était pas votre volonté.. »

« Je ne vous souhaite pas la reconnaissante que vous recherchez tant Tysho, m'avoir dupé de cette façon n'est que farce et traitrise.. »

« Êtes vous en train de m'appeler traitre ? »

Le banquier se tourna vers le garde de Port Réal et éclata d'un rire franc et strident. Son bouc orangé vint se mélanger aux rayons du soleil qui traversaient la petite fenêtre, et sa figure se transforma en une forme étincelante, reflétant une puissante satisfaction. Le garde se précipita vers le prisonnier pour lui attacher les poignées et prononça la sentence, un parchemin à la main:

« Lord Petyr Baelish, sur ordre du roi Stannis Baratheon, roi des Andals et des premiers Hommes, protecteur des Sept Royaumes, roi légitime de Westeros et fils du feu, je vous arrête pour trahison envers la Couronne, tentative d'usurpation du trône et évasion alors que votre sentence avait été prononcée. Souhaitez vous contester ou vous pliez vous aux ordres du roi ? »

« Que pourrais-je faire ? Je ne suis pas armé, Stannis Baratheon aura eu raison de moi.. Vous aurez eu raison de moi.. »

Et il toisa d'un regard si glacial Tysho, que ce dernier frissonna et se sentit impuissant durant quelques instants. Mentalement, il pria pour que son ancien invité ne puisse s'échapper à nouveau et soit bel et bien exécuté, sinon, le pauvre homme ne connaîtrai une nouvelle année de son vivant. Lord Petyr Baelish était une personne rancunière, prête à tout pour arriver à ses fins, tout Westeros le savait.

Le prisonnier fut transporté vers un navire et on l'enchaina dans la soute. Ses membres se retrouvèrent si serrés qu'il se mit à gémir de douleur, priant pour qu'on le libère de ces chaines redoutables. Seulement, les gardes le laissèrent et il demeura seul durant de longues heures. Son esprit se trouvait enfin tourmenté et incapable d'imaginer un complot sordide, pouvant le sortir de cette funeste affaire. Alors qu'il se sentit vulnérable et déjà séparé en deux parties, une ombre apparue et il pu distinguer un homme entrer, une torche à la main. Son cœur s'affola et il frôla le malaise, lorsqu'il reconnu la personne lui faisant face. Varys l'Araignée, ancien maître espion sous le règne des Lannister, était debout, sous ses yeux ébahis. Le regard peiné qu'il arborait lui laissa un goût amère d'échec et il arrêta de le dévisager:

« Quel plaisir de vous trouver ici mon ami, cependant, je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir dans de telles circonstances.. »

« Que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite lord Varys ? Je vous en prie, prenez vos aises en mon navire ! »

L'Araignée se mit à rire, jusqu'à ce que son visage se fige. Son attitude devint sinistre et un frisson parcouru le dos du petit homme enchaîné. Les deux individus avaient toujours étaient rivaux et Petyr n'aurait jamais pensé revoir son ancien partenaire énigmatique:

« Il se trouve que vous vous trouvez dans une position très inconfortable, mon ami. Vos ambitions s'arrêtent ici, au moment où elles devenaient réellement intéressantes.. Assassiner le roi pour prendre son trône.. Mais quelle idée avez vous eu, vous saviez pourtant le retour imminent de Daenerys Targaryen. Cependant, je dois vous avouer que mourir dès maintenant est la meilleure solution, compte tenu d'une souffrance que vous ne connaitrez pas.. Une humiliation, par contre, je crains fort qu'elle ne vous atteigne en plein cœur, vous qui avez toujours été fier de votre personne.. »

« Quel curieux personnage vous faites Varys, comme c'est malheureux de penser que je vais mourir, en ne comprenant toujours pas les rouages de votre cynisme.. Alors vous avez gagné au jeu des trônes, je m'incline, mais venez en au fait.. mon ami.. »

Il s'approcha de lui pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille. Ils étaient semblables sur plusieurs points, notamment sur sur le point relationnel, à la différence que Varys avait su profiter davantage de la Cour. Il n'avait pas hésité à s'exiler le moment opportun. Baelish, quant à lui, s'était vu agir dans l'ombre, sans jamais dénier les accusations, ce qui, au fil du temps, devint pour lui une épée de Damocles:

« Même si nous avons été ennemis, nous savons tout deux que votre mort est inévitable, cependant, en tant que personne autrefois vivant votre quotidien, au sein de cette sinistre capitale, je peux vous venir en aide. Ne pensez pas une libération physique à proprement parlé.. mais je peux vous permettre de quitter ce monde en évitant l'humiliation faîtes à votre nom.. Connaissant votre personne, je pense que vous ne pouvez pas refuser mon offre.. »

« Vous êtes pathétique mon cher.. »

« Et même en cet instant intense, je me vois blâmé.. Pourtant, ma main vous est toujours tendue.. »

Il sortit de sa poche profonde une fiole qu'il versa dans l'unique coupe, reposant sur une caisse près du petit homme, puis, après lui avoir adressé un clin d'œil amusé, lui montra du doigt:

« Voyez, je viens de remplir ce vin d'un poison assez violent, je dois l'admettre, mais qui vous tuera bien avant votre arrivée à Port Réal.. Alors voici ma proposition et j'aimerai que vous pensiez que c'est en ami, que je la formule. Buvez et mourrez indignement, telle la personne que vous avez été durant votre vie entière ou, laissez cette coupe, et affrontez la mort en face, en subissant l'humiliation qui toujours, a flotté au dessus de votre tête.. Ou, il reste une autre possibilité.. Vous ne buvez pas.. et déshydraté, votre corps n'atteindra pas Westeros en vie.. C'est à vous de voir, mon ami »

« Comment avez vous su Varys et pourquoi un homme tel que vous se soucie de mon exécution ? »

Baelish éclata de rire et dévisagea son adversaire, qui ne semblait apprécier les moqueries de l'ancien Grand argentier. Vue la situation, il semblait risqué de se jouer ainsi de lui, mais Petyr était ainsi et s'avouer vaincu lui était difficilement concevable:

« Vous savez, les rumeurs vont vites à Essos et dès votre capture, je me suis rué ici afin de m'entretenir avec vous. Une chance que je sois dans les parages.. Vous n'alliez pas quitter ce monde sans vous être, une dernière fois, entretenu avec moi.. Même si nous avons été ennemis par le passé, je dois vous avouer que notre compétition rivale m'a toujours été agréable. Même si je remporte le jeu des trônes, vous avez jouez une belle partie, compte tenu des nombreuses fois où beaucoup ont souhaité votre mort.. Je n'ai rien à ajouter lord Baelish, et vous salue, pour vous souhaiter le meilleur des voyages dans l'au delà »

« Le suicide est un acte lâche.. »

« Tout comme vous.. ! »

C'est ainsi qu'il laissa le petit homme enchaîné à sa destinée. Fier de sa venue et de son geste, l'Araignée s'obstinait une énième fois, à mettre Daenerys Targaryen sur le trône. Au loin, il se retourna pour voir le bateau naviguer vers l'Ouest. Quand ce dernier accosta au port, les gardes stupéfaits et dans une incompréhension totale, virent leur faisant face, le corps de Baelish, dont la coupe de vin précédemment remplie, siégeait dignement au sol.

* * *

 **"When you play the game of thrones, you win or you die"**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Voici la suite !**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Il l'avait tant désiré que si asseoir lui procurait un soulagement constant. Le Trône de Fer, cette assise si convoitée et puissante, était enfin sienne. Longtemps, il l'avait imaginé, sans jamais le penser imprenable. Stannis aimait le pouvoir. Déjà, lorsqu'il s'était vu attitrer Dragonstone alors qu'Accalmie lui revenait de droit, il avait pu sentir cette colère le submerger. Effectivement, ayant protégé la forteresse lors de la rébellion de Robert, pour faire tomber le roi, il était normal que celui-ci lui offre en récompense. Seulement, Robert préférait leur jeune frère Renly et les mérites lui revinrent. Le Cerf fronça les sourcils en repensant à cette injuste période, tout en patientant sur son trône. A l'extérieur, il pu entendre les cris d'une foule animée et il se leva d'un bond, afin de vérifier ce qui se tramait derrière ses portes. Alors qu'il marchait d'un pas décidé à appliquer ses devoirs de souverain, Davos se présenta péniblement dans l'entrée, lui faisant face. Sa mine paniquée le pétrifia et il l'interrogea d'un regard perplexe:

« Mon roi ! Le Grand Septon vous attend devant le Donjon Rouge ! Pardonnez moi, je n'ai pu le retenir, il semble guidé par une rancune sans borne.. Je suis venu vous porter son message.. »

« Que me veut cet ignoble personnage ? Notre dernière entrevue n'a pu lui suffire ? Venez avec moi Chevalier Oignon, regardez votre roi renvoyer ce Moineau dans son Septuaire ! »

Il grogna de colère et ouvrit avec fracas le grand portail. Devant lui, se tenait impatient l'homme de foi, qui le dévisageait d'un regard hautain. Le Grand Septon était entouré de son armée personnelle, ses fanatiques prêts à tout pour faire respecter la religion des Sept. Le roi ne pouvait tolérer ce comportement et il le mit en garde de sa voix grave:

« Venir me déranger ainsi, sous une si haute protection ne peut être signe de bienveillance, alors je présume, en voyant votre si détestable figure, que vous vous présentez ici pour vous plaindre.. Que vous arrive t-il Moineau ? Quelque chose vous préoccuperait-il l'esprit ? »

« Lord Stannis, ou plutôt devrais-je vous appeler 'mon roi', de part le statut de mon seigneur, je souhaite m'entretenir avec vous concernant un sujet fâcheux.. Voyez vous, beaucoup de choses ont été réglées depuis votre accession au trône, et je vous en félicite, mais d'autres ne peuvent être acceptées dans la capitale.. »

« Alors je vous écoute, continuez à cracher vos propos menaçants.. »

Le Septon eut la soudaine envie de le faire arrêter, mais Stannis était le roi et il se devait de prendre quelques précautions. Seulement, se trouver à la tête d'une telle armée, face au Cerf seul et impuissant lui démangeait l'âme:

« Vous avez eu l'audace d'accepter des membres d'une Foi sombre et occulte.. et cela, en tant que représentant des Sept, je ne peux l'accepter. Beaucoup se sont plains de leur présence et je ne pourrais tolérer d'autres visites de ce genre.. Vos représentants rouge doivent impérativement quitter Port Réal, ou la justice de nos ancêtres règlera cette question épineuse »

Le roi n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Par deux fois, l'homme avait osé le défier et à nouveau, il se permettait de lui dicter sa conduite. Il planta son regard hargneux dans le sien et son visage se transforma en une ombre malveillante, capable de tuer au premier regard:

« Je vous ai déjà mis en garde Moineau, ne me parlez pas de la sorte ! Aussi, ces représentants rouge, comme vous les appelez, font partis de mon Conseil et je ne peux les destituer.. et même si je le pouvais, je n'en donnerai pas l'ordre !»

En imaginant l'esprit torturé de l'homme lui faisant face, Stannis ressenti une profonde fierté et il bomba le torse afin de s'imposer un peu plus:

« Acceptez ma requête Stannis Baratheon et ne m'obligez pas à la répéter. Rappelez vous la puissance de mon ordre face à l'ancienne reine, Cersei, même les Crocs n'ont pu faire face aux Sept, alors imaginez des Bois.. le Cerf ne peut rivaliser.. »

L'exaspération, mélangée à l'insolence qui se dégageait de sa personne le faisait fulminer et son agressivité laissa doucement place à une rage furieuse. Alors que les cris de contestations résonnaient dans la capitale, Melisandre et Béric, avertis de l'agitation naissante, se présentèrent devant le Donjon Rouge. Lorsque Stannis les vit apparaître ensemble, sa furie s'accentua et il pointa d'un doigt violent le Septon, tout en sifflant ses arguments meurtriers. Il en vint à le menacer de mort et son interlocuteur lui répondit d'un rire moqueur, témoignant de sa méprise profonde. Lorsque ce dernier vit Melisandre, il recula brusquement de plusieurs pas, prit d'une hystérie maladive:

« Sorcière ! Sorcière ! Voyez le visage du Mal ! Que les Sept réunis la punisse pour ses blasphèmes odieux ! »

« La sorcière doit être jugée ! Elle est la cause de la mort de notre reine, Sansa Stark ! »

La prêtresse foudroya du regard le pauvre homme, qui se tourna vers le Septon afin de trouver du réconfort Puis, tout en restant calme, elle attrapa le bras du roi pour le presser contre elle, en lui murmurant:

« Ne vous laissez pas envahir par la colère, ce représentant ne peut s'attaquer à R'hllor, ni à sa réincarnation, car il la protège de sa lumière divine »

Stannis ne répondit pas et questionna du regard Davos. Lorsqu'il croisa les yeux de son roi, il eut du mal à déglutir tant il fut impressionné, puis, sur un ton des plus autoritaires, leva la voix face à la foule:

« Le roi Stannis n'a pas à répondre personnellement de ces accusations ! Il est votre souverain et vous ne pouvez contester ses dires, cependant, en tant qu'homme juste, il accepte de discuter votre demande autour d'un duel judiciaire.. Qu'avez vous à répondre Grand Septon ? »

« Très bien, mais si vous venez à perdre ce combat, alors les Sept reprendront leurs droits à Port Réal, ainsi que dans la totalité de Westeros. Les représentants de la Foi rouge devront quitter le continent pour retrouver leur terre natale.. si nous perdons, nous nous retirons pour vous laisser agir telle vos envies, cependant, je peux vous assurer que vos chances de victoires sont nulles tant la lumière nous éclaire.. »

« Nous verrons Septon, si vos Sept divinités sont prêtes à juger le Maître de la Lumière, qui n'est qu'illumination face aux ténèbres effrayant vos frontières.. »

Stannis adressa un signe de tête satisfait à Melisandre, puis pensant l'échec inévitable, lança à l'homme de foi, d'une manière des plus dédaigneuse:

« Vous avez une semaine pour vous préparer et choisir votre champion, passé ce délai, ils s'affronteront sous le regard des Dieux »

* * *

Le roi avançait vers le lieu où allait se dérouler le duel judiciaire. Sur une place entourée d'une estrade, semblable à l'emplacement où Oberyn Martell avait trouvé la mort face à Gregor Clegane, le Grand Septon attendait déjà. Lorsque Stannis s'y présenta, entouré de sa Main et des représentants de R'hllor, le vieil homme grimaça de dégoût, voulant en terminer au plus vite avec cette histoire sordide. Le lieu du combat était situé derrière le Donjon Rouge et isolé de la plupart des rues, où grouillait la population de la capitale.

Le Cerf ne salua pas son adversaire, qui l'observait d'un regard vengeur, puis d'un signe de tête, appela son champion. Davos avança alors. Toutefois, le Chevalier Oignon était beaucoup trop précieux et Stannis le renvoya sèchement:

« Je ne peux me permettre de vous perdre ser, le champion que je choisis doit, de plus, représenter le Dieu rouge, à ce que je sache vous n'êtes pas converti, alors je désigne le chevalier Béric Dondarrion ! »

« Je serai honoré de combattre en votre nom mon roi ! »

Le visage de Davos se paralysa et, déçu de se voir refuser une telle opportunité, recula de quelques pas, afin d'isoler son mal être. Alester, quant à lui, fut tout aussi surprit, persuadé que le Cerf en profiterait pour l'envoyer à la mort. Mais Stannis n'était pas ce genre de roi. Il était un homme trop fier pour oser vouloir perdre en sacrifiant.

Le Grand Septon ricana en voyant ce chevalier meurtri par les cicatrices de ses précédents duels:

« Parfait lord Stannis, voici mon champion.. »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Lancel arriva en armure. L'homme paru surprit mais ne prononça aucun mot, alors que le Lannister s'armait, impatient:

« Laissez moi combattre pour vous, en l'honneur des Sept et de ma famille ! Les Lannister seront vengés par ma lame ! »

Il n'avait pas été proche des siens mais se savoir l'un des derniers membres d'une famille autrefois puissante, le poussait à agir. Lancel avait mûri depuis ces quelques années et c'est en homme nouveau qu'il comptait braver l'épée ardente de son rival.

Ce dernier réajusta sa cotte de maille et retira délicatement son arme de son fourreau. Alors, tout en priant le Seigneur de la Lumière, il enflamma son glaive. Thoros arriva inquiet, pour lui attraper férocement le bras:

« Prends garde mon ami, je ne sais si le Maître m'accordera à nouveau la chance de te ramener.. »

« Ne t'en fais pas, si je dois mourir aujourd'hui, il s'agira de sa volonté et tu ne pourras la contester.. »

« Ne pleurez pas sur cette pauvre âme Thoros de Myr ! Je n'ai pas le pouvoir de lire dans les flammes, mais quelque chose me dis que son heure n'est pas arrivée.. »

Ils se retournèrent brusquement sur Davos, qui s'approcha un sourire amical aux lèvres. Lors de la bataille contre les Marcheurs Blancs, Béric avait réussi à l'encourager en lui promettant sa mort lointaine et non en ce combat. Les deux chevaliers avaient alors bravé vaillamment l'ennemi, les esprits embrumés par une motivation dévastatrice:

« Ne dites pas cela mon ami, même si j'apprécie votre soutien, vous ne pouvez parler pour R'hllor. Si je dois le rejoindre alors je le ferai, après tout, combien de fois ai-je osé repousser ses invitations ! La chance nous sourit un jour ou l'autre mais ne peut rester éternellement notre alliée, c'est ainsi ser Davos »

Le seigneur de la Foudre se tourna vers Thoros et lui donna une franche accolade, puis, tout en s'avançant vers son adversaire qui l'attendait, salua d'un regard fier le Chevalier Oignon. Derrière eux se trouvait la petite estrade sur laquelle attendait Stannis, assit. Près de lui se tenaient Melisandre et Alester, préoccupés par le duel qui allait commencer:

« Je demande un duel au premier sang ! »

« Non ! Un duel à mort, je veux que l'on en finisse une bonne fois pour toute avec vos idioties lord Stannis ! »

Le Moineau se leva et pointa d'un doigt accusateur la tribune afin d'appuyer son argument. Le Cerf questionna du regard Béric, qui attendait son épée de feu et son bouclier à la main. Il acquiesça maladroitement, alors que Thoros bouillonnait de peur, de voir son ami tomber:

« Bien ! Alors que le combat commence ! Que les Dieux vous protègent ! »

Sans plus attendre, Lancel bondit sur le seigneur et frappa violemment dans son bouclier. Son adversaire resta de marbre, et l'imita, mais il rencontra lui aussi, sa défense en bois. Béric se battait pour son roi et pour sa foi, seulement, se trouver face au Lannister lui laissait une étrange sensation, celle de combattre un enfant et il essaya tant bien que mal d'enlever cette vision de son esprit, en évitant les coups mortels:

« Je ne souhaite pas te tuer jeune homme ! »

Lancel ignora la remarque et hurla de rage en brandissant son épée, qui vint rencontrer les flammes du chevalier. Leur regard se croisèrent et Béric ne pu s'empêcher de grimacer face à l'entêtement du Lion. Il le fit cependant reculer en faisant danser sa lame ardente dans les airs et il prit durant quelques secondes, l'avantage. Autour d'eux, les regardant bouche bée sous la puissance des coups, aucuns n'osa prendre la parole et le duel se prolongea dans un silence totale où seules les épées s'entrechoquant, venaient perturber le calme funeste:

« Je ne veux pas te tuer jeune homme et je sens, au plus profond de ton âme, cette peur qui te dévore, alors cesse ces coups meurtriers ! Ni toi, ni moi ne va mourir durant ce duel ! »

« Taisez vous et battez vous chevalier ! »

Béric grogna de rage, furieux de se voir parler de la sorte par un enfant, alors qu'il essayait de calmer ses ardeurs. Alors qu'il chargeait à nouveau, le seigneur de la Foudre esquiva pour lui assener un coup fatal dans le dos, ce qui, de par la puissance du geste, le désarma. Lancel tomba à genoux et lorsqu'il vit sa lame écartée de sa personne, se pressa pour la saisir avant un énième assaut de son adversaire, mais ce dernier la ramassa. Puis, il la lança au loin et son rival se trouva impuissant, à sa merci:

« C'était un beau combat, court, mais intense et je t'en remercie jeune homme »

Il ne répondit pas et ses yeux s'inondèrent de larmes, alors qu'une haine profonde venait s'y mêler. Lancel se sentait humilié face à cet échec. Toutefois, alors que Béric se tournait vers le roi, son épée toujours à la main, le Lion se releva, le regard aussi noir que la nuit:

« Mon roi, je vous demande d'être clément envers cet homme et de tenir votre premier argument qui était une victoire au premier sang ! Je ne souhaite pas envoyer à nouveau, un innocent dans l'au-delà.. »

Stannis le fixa d'un regard soupçonneux, puis son visage se détendit un instant, durant lequel il approuva sa requête, face au Grand Septon, hystérique sous cette injustice:

« Vous ne pouvez accepter ! Les Dieux doivent juger en désignant par la mort ! Quelle honte, retournez vous battre chevalier Dondarrion ! »

Ce dernier voulu lui répondre mais il fut couper par le Lannister, qui, guidé par une vengeance malsaine, se précipita sur lui en hurlant pour le renverser. Surprit face un tel geste et une telle témérité, Béric se retourna innocemment pour assister à la scène. Alors, la course de Lancel s'acheva à quelques centimètres de son ennemi, lorsque, accidentellement, il vint s'empaler sur son épée ardente. Le choc fut instantané et le sol se vit ensanglanté. Le chevalier émit un bruit sourd, lui qui ne souhaitait pas en arriver à ce point. Son visage se tordit sous une déception dévorante et il attrapa le corps, qu'il déposa lentement à ses pieds:

« Pardonne moi jeune homme, je ne voulais pas te tuer, ni toi, ni moi ne devait mourir durant ce duel.. »

Le Cerf se leva et frappa en ses mains, afin de féliciter le vainqueur, qui acceptait amèrement sa réussite. Thoros cria de joie et s'élança vers son ami afin de le complimenter. La tribune se vida petit à petit, alors que le Moineau, restait stoïque face à la scène s'étant déroulée sous ses yeux stupéfaits:

« Comment pouvez vous accepter cela lord Stannis ! Quel roi oserait soit disant approuver la volonté des Dieux alors que nous savons tous qu'il s'agit ici d'un accident ! Chevalier Dondarrion ! Vous n'avez pas combattu bravement ! La lâcheté qui vous hante vous mènera à votre perte ! »

Les concernés ne répondirent pas. Tenant une promesse injustifiée, le vieil homme retira ses troupes et la capitale pu retrouver un semblant de paix en son sein.

* * *

Le roi se dirigeait vers ses appartements, quand un de ses gardes le stoppa net en lui tendant un message:

« Mon roi ! Un corbeau vient d'arriver, cette lettre vous est destinée »

L'homme le toisa du regard, déplia le mot, le lu d'une traite et son visage se crispa soudainement. Il fit marche arrière pour trouver le Chevalier Oignon, un peu plus loin, entouré de Thoros et Béric:

« Ser Davos ! »

« Mon roi ? »

« Je viens de recevoir un corbeau des Terres de l'Ouest ! Il se trouve que des révoltes éclatent en ce moment même à Castral Rock, votre forteresse ! »

« Pourquoi ces émeutes ? »

« Les Lions ne semblent toujours pas accepter l'autorité de la Main du roi ! Je vous ordonne d'y aller sur le champ, ne perdez pas de temps. Vous devez régler ce conflit au plus vite, en tant que seigneur de l'ancienne demeure Lannister. Vous jouez désormais dans la cour des nobles, faites en sorte de calmer ces conflits au plus vite, car je ne peux me permettre de perdre de l'autorité ! »

« Bien mon roi »

* * *

 **A Vendredi ! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Avant toute chose, je vous remercie pour vos review et view :)**

 **Pour répondre aux questions:**

 **Zzz: Je suis incapable de savoir si je préfère Béric ou Thoros, les deux sont *-* Je ne pense pas que les Lannister se rallient à Daenerys car en fait, il me semble qu'il n'y a plus grand monde (personnages importants), sauf Tyrion qui est avec elle du coup, vu que dans la série, il a rejoint Essos.**

 **Simonfort: Je suis d'accord avec toi, la dernière saison a complètement "détruit" le personnage qui est à la base (dans les livres) important, déterminé, classe et tout et tout :) après, je ne jette pas totalement la pierre à la série car j'aime beaucoup ce qu'ils ont fait du personnage de Stannis (sauf saison 5 du coup) et Stephen Dillane joue vraiment bien. Contrairement aux livres où c'est un vrai commandant, froid, autoritaire, dans la série, je le trouve "plus humanisé", et à cause de cet aspect de sa personnalité, il fait des erreurs. En fait, j'adore les deux Stannis qui sont différents, même si j'ai aimé en premier celui des livres ! Mais je sais que quand j'ai vu la saison 2 et qu'il est apparu, je me suis adaptée et au final je le trouve génial. Seul bémol, le fait que le personnage soit "impopulaire" contrairement à Jon, Tyrion ou Daenerys et j'ai bien peur qu'il paye pour cela et qu'il soit de plus en plus effacé de la série.. (s'il n'est pas déjà mort :/ ).**

 **Gertram: C'est pas que je veux rayer les Lannister de la carte, seulement je pense qu'avec le mal qu'ils ont pu faire, si Stannis était sur le trône, ils seraient anéantis.. Et puis Béric se devait de gagner le combat ^^ Exact, manque plus que Tyrion, mais Tyrion.. c'est Tyrion ;) Et pourtant la Maison Lannister est ma préférée après les Baratheon ! :)**

 **En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise !**

 **A bientôt !**

* * *

Il rassembla quelques hommes et ajusta son ceinturon à sa taille, où se tenait son épée loyale, puis, alors que la Main du roi se dirigeait vers les écuries pour sceller sa monture et partir au plus vite, on lui attrapa fermement l'épaule pour le retenir:

« Laissez moi chevaucher avec vous ser Davos ! »

« Alester Sarwyck ? »

Le prêtre rouge était devant lui, le dévisageant d'un regard obscur et déterminé, puis, il relâcha lentement sa poigne. Le Chevalier Oignon pu sentir en son interlocuteur une profonde sincérité et fut incapable de déterminer réellement la cause de cette attitude. Il le questionna cependant du regard:

« Le roi ne m'apprécie guère, laissez moi vous apporter mon aide et peut-être changera t-il d'opinion à mon égard.. »

« Pourquoi vouloir sa sympathie prêtre ? Connaissant la Foi rouge et sa noirceur, voudriez vous me la présenter sous un meilleur jour ? »

Alors qu'il méprisait l'homme, Davos vit les gardes arriver, rênes à la main et chevaux scellés. D'un mouvement rapide, il se dégagea pour vaquer à nouveau à ses occupations:

« Pardonnez moi Alester, mais je dois me préparer, plus vite je serais à Castral Rock et plus vite le roi pourra se réjouir d'un conflit épargné »

Cependant, il refusa ses dires et continua à le suivre jusque dans les écuries. Le Chevalier Oignon commençait à perdre patience et il s'arrêta net pour se retourner brutalement vers l'homme en levant un doigt menaçant dans sa direction:

« C'est d'accord, je vous autorise à m'accompagner jusque dans les Terres de l'Ouest, mais une fois là bas, je ne souhaite plus vous entendre, est-ce clair ? »

« Bien ser »

Ils chevauchèrent un moment, Davos distançant le prêtre rouge, ne souhaitant l'avoir à ses côtés.

Ce n'était pas qu'il ne l'aimait pas, seulement, le chevalier se montrait méfiant. Les fréquentations de Melisandre étaient certainement aussi douteuses que sa personne elle-même. Pourtant, il avait pensé de même face à Thoros et Béric et avait fini par être agréablement surprit tant leur personnalités différaient. Depuis la disparition de la reine, les tensions s'accumulaient au sein de la capitale et Davos se trouvait fréquemment prit de soupçons pourtant inexistants:

« Que vous dit votre intuition ser, concernant l'avenir ? Car si je ne m'abuse, bientôt éclatera une nouvelle bataille.. »

« Votre question est surprenante car inappropriée, mais je pense devoir y répondre, pas en tant qu'homme, mais en tant que Main du roi. Après les douloureux évènements qui ont pris place à Port Réal, je ne serai pas surprit si le Grand Septon tentait une nouvelle fois sa chance en provoquant sa Majesté Stannis. Pour cette guerre qui vous semble déjà à nos portes, je ne sais quoi en penser car je ne connais pas l'ennemi. Mais ce qui est sûr prêtre, c'est la victoire de notre roi et si je dois mourir pour lui permettre de garder sa place sur le trône, je le ferai ! »

« Votre loyauté est pure et cela me réchauffe le cœur. Je sais que vous ne pouvez croire en mes dires, mais sachez que si le roi me le demandais, je me sacrifierai aussi volontiers pour sa Couronne ! »

Lorsqu'ils franchirent les frontières de l'Ouest, le chevalier resta bouche bée face au désastre se tenant devant lui. Les quelques maisons à proximité avaient été incendiées et leur carcasse reposait maintenant sur une terre brûlée et dévastée. Il se tourna impuissant vers Alester, qui lui aussi, demeurait stupéfait devant une telle situation. Au loin, ils virent les fumées noires s'élever et comprirent que d'autres habitations avaient été saccagées..

Les vassaux Lannister n'étaient pas satisfaits et allaient devoir reconnaître leur crime devant la Couronne:

« Par les Sept, pourquoi sont-ils si hostiles ? »

« Les Lions n'aiment pas se sentir pris au piège et veulent avoir l'avantage.. être sous le règne du Cerf est une défaite cuisante, mais être sous la tutelle d'un homme tel que vous est une humiliation qu'ils ne peuvent surmonter.. »

Lentement et méfiant, ils avancèrent. Une femme balayait les restes de cendres, la mine décomposée d'avoir perdu ce qui lui restait de sa misérable vie. Davos, avec la plus grande des politesses, lui demanda où se trouvaient les hommes qui avaient osé commettre ce crime. Elle ne leva pas les yeux pour affronter son regard désolé, et lui tendit simplement une main en direction des terres, vers Castral Rock. Le Chevalier Oignon déglutit maladroitement, en s'imaginant devoir faire face à des individus enragés, prêts à tout pour le faire tomber. Cependant, il se surprit à espérer une aide de la part d'Alester. Si selon les rumeurs, il était si puissant, alors la Main en aurait le cœur net:

« Allons-y ser, ne vous inquiétez pas, le Maître de la Lumière veille sur vous »

Il posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule et la chaleur qui s'en émana effraya le chevalier, qui, instinctivement, se dégagea pour talonner son cheval. Le discours du prêtre lui laissa une étrange sensation tant il eut l'impression d'entendre Béric, lui disant une chose similaire. Peut-être le Dieu rouge veillait-il réellement sur lui.. Le seigneur de la Foudre lui avait déjà, par plusieurs fois, démontré ce destin. C'est en essayant de se convaincre d'une telle chose, qu'il galopa en direction de la forteresse.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ils virent un groupe de soldats sur leurs montures et Davos comprit qu'il s'agissait des hommes qu'ils recherchaient. Étant proche de Castral Rock, il paniqua soudainement en pensant sa famille en danger. S'il leur été arrivé malheur par sa faute, jamais il ne se le pardonnerait. Voulant se montrer courtois et pacifique, il descendit de son cheval:

« Vous ! La soit disant Main du roi, seigneur des Terres de l'Ouest ! »

Le meneur de la petite division le pointa de son épée et s'avança vers le chevalier, le regard vengeur. Ce dernier recula d'un pas et sentit derrière lui, le prêtre rouge, lorsqu'il le percuta:

« Montrez vous fort ser Davos, n'ayez crainte et affrontez le. Vous êtes son seigneur, ne l'oubliez pas ! »

Les quelques gardes qui les avaient accompagnés étaient à l'affut, prêts à dégainer leur lames si on venait à s'en prendre à la Main. Il prit une longue inspiration et bomba le torse. Il représentait son roi. Alors, les sourcils froncés et l'air déterminé, l'ancien contrebandier s'avança à son tour vers son adversaire:

« Je ne suis pas venu vous chercher querelle et souhaite simplement que vous arrêtiez ces massacres ! Vous en prendre ainsi aux villages à proximité vous déshonore, sachez le ! »

« Nous déshonore ? Mais quel honneur y a t-il a être gouverné par un manant ?! Nous étions des hommes honorables autrefois, sous Tywin et Kevan Lannister ! Désormais, nous voici au service d'un homme né au fin fond du Culpucier ! C'est une honte que nous devons combattre !»

Davos soupira, voyant qu'il ne pouvait faire face aux convictions de ses rivaux. Toutefois, il ne baissa pas les bras et tenta à nouveau de négocier. Cette fois ci, il afficha un visage des plus dur et le mit en garde:

« Je ne viendrai pas vous rendre visite ces prochains jours car vous aurez cessé cette révolte inutile ! Que ce soit clair, continuer ceci ne vous servira à rien car vous ne pourrez vous faire entendre par sa Majesté ! Je reste et resterai seigneur de Castral Rock que vous le vouliez ou non ! Et si cela vous dérange tant, un bateau pour Essos vous attend au port, mais sur mes terres, je ne peux tolérer ce genre d'attitude ! Comme je vous l'ai dis précédemment, je ne souhaite pas vous créer d'ennuis mais seulement discuter.. Or, si vous vous entêtez à agir ainsi, alors la Couronne se chargera de votre sentence ! »

« Le roi Stannis n'est pas un homme ouvert à la discussion.. S'il a décidé de vous faire pendre, alors je vous conseille de quitter ces lieux au plus vite, avant que sa rage ne vous trouve et vous mène à la mort.. »

Alester était fier de Davos, et, après l'avoir soutenu de ses paroles, lui adressa un regard amical. L'homme se détendit alors, satisfait de voir qu'il pouvait compter sur l'aide du prêtre:

« Vous êtes pathétique Chevalier Oignon ! Que feriez vous sans votre roi, votre protecteur, sans Stannis Baratheon ? Quitte à négocier, autant le faire face à un véritable seigneur.. qu'il se présente à moi et peut-être mes hommes arrêteront de saccager ses terres.. »

« Stannis est un homme honorable et je vous interdis de prononcer son nom avec un tel mépris ! Je ne pense pas que vous soyez en mesure de négocier.. Me suis-je mal exprimé mais votre vie est en jeu ! Retirez vos soldats et rentrez dans vos villes retrouver vos familles ! Arrêtons ces chamailleries enfantines, Westeros a évolué et nous devons faire avec.. A ce que je sache, vous continuez à respirer, alors soyez en satisfait et ne chercher plus de querelles à la Couronne ! »

« Bien Davos Mervault.. vos dires sont peut-être justes.. alors mes hommes et moi même allons rentrer retrouver nos familles.. »

Le chevalier acquiesça, étonné mais rassuré d'entendre sa victoire. Il adressa un signe de tête à son ancien adversaire et tourna les talons. Alors, ce dernier, prit d'une rage vengeresse, dégaina son poignard qu'il brandit violemment dans les airs. La scène se déroula si vite, que la cible n'eut pas le temps de réagir, mais, heureusement pour lui, Alester avait prévu cet acte. Il se rua sur le soldat et le stoppa en empoignant fermement son bras. Démasqué, le poignet enfermé sous la forte étreinte, l'homme hurla de douleur sous la main écrasante du prêtre. Il lâcha l'arme, qui vint s'écraser au sol et se vit enfin libéré de l'emprise protectrice:

« Sale prêtre rouge.. jamais nous ne renoncerons, vous êtes ici sur nos terres !»

Il grommela un instant et son interlocuteur se précipita à nouveau sur lui pour trouver son épaule. Alester y posa sa main et planta son regard hypnotisant dans le sien. Sous une colère dévastatrice, son pouvoir s'intensifia et une fumée se dégagea de sa main, brûlant le vêtement du pauvre homme, qui, perdu dans le regard du prêtre, fut incapable de réagir:

« De par ma naissance, je suis le fils de Raynald Sarwyck, seigneur de Puysaigues, ancien vassal lui aussi des Lannister. Peut-être as tu désormais trouvé une personne de ton rang.. alors écoute ma voix et fais ce que je te demande, car il s'agit de la volonté de R'hllor. Ordonne à tes hommes de quitter ces terres pour retrouver une vie sereine et sans conflits, ou, et je te donne le choix, quitte ces lieux à jamais. Comme te l'a dis mon ami, un bateau t'attend à n'importe quel moment pour Essos.. Alors je veux que tu te décide et agisse.. Mais ne t'avise pas de me décevoir ! »

« Nous promettons d'arrêter et nous nous soumettons au chevalier Davos Mervault, seigneur des Terres de l'Ouest ! »

« Car la Nuit est sombre est pleine de terreurs.. »

Alester retira sa main et le salua. L'homme retrouva doucement ses esprits et s'empressa d'exécuter la demande.

Le prêtre se retourna vers la Main qui le dévisageait d'un regard incompris. Ses yeux ronds et sa bouche cherchant ses mots le firent ricaner, avant de chevaucher sa monture pour retrouver la capitale:

« Vous m'avez sauver la vie prêtre rouge.. »

« Je vous l'ai dis ser, je ne souhaite que servir le roi, et en le servant, je sers aussi sa Main. Grâce à cette action, peut-être me verra t-il autrement.. sachez Davos, qu'à l'inverse de ce qu'il pense, sa couronne ne m'intéresse pas ».


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Avec un jour de retard, voici le nouveau chapitre :)**

 **Malheureusement, il ne reste plus que trois chapitres.. mais ils seront centrés sur un événement majeur, et la suite qui va s'en découler.. ;) (je n'en dis pas plus haha)**

 **Aussi, je voulais vous dire que je ne pourrai pas poster ce Vendredi.. vacances obligent ! Du coup, le chapitre suivant sera posté Lundi prochain (sans faute promis ^^)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Il observa d'un regard glacial ses conseillers, l'entourant en ce jour de Conseil restreint. Stannis était en bout de table et semblait concentrer son attention sur Sladhor. En effet, si les rumeurs étaient vraies, si une guerre se présentait aux portes de la capitale, il lui faudrait agir rapidement. L'écho venu du continent de l'Est contait l'héritière Targaryen en possession de dragons. La bataille serait rude et il lui faudrait une longueur d'avance sur un ennemi aux alliés redoutables. Toutefois, à la simple idée d'avoir réussi à repousser les Marcheurs Blancs, il se sentit invincible. Or, Sladhor Saan était Grand argentier, et le roi se devait d'avoir à ses côtés, un Maître des navires, son plan pour repousser l'ennemi dans un premier temps se trouvant dans la Baie de la Néra. Seulement, il manquait de conseillers et l'ancien pirate constituait le meilleur parti pour diriger les bateaux.

Le roi grinça des dents et soupira longuement. Depuis l'accident de son épouse, il ne fermait l'œil de la nuit et pouvait sentir son corps épuisé, lui supplier de lui accorder quelques heures de sommeil. Il passa une main fébrile sur sa barbe, qu'il avait laissé pousser suite aux douloureux évènements qui l'avaient frappé. L'homme se moquait de son apparence pourtant irréprochable autrefois, et préférait porter son attention sur un avenir proche. Il se mit à réfléchir face au dilemme s'opposant à lui, Sladhor était la clé, mais comment nommer un autre Grand argentier, alors qu'il lui manquait des conseillers de confiance:

« Mon roi, pardonnez moi de vous interrompre dans votre réflexion, mais il y a un sujet dont vous devriez vous préoccuper.. »

« Je vous écoute Doran Martell.. »

Il foudroya du regard le Maître des lois, qui tenta de se faire entendre. Alors les conseillers arrêtèrent de discuter et attendirent les paroles de l'homme. Un profond silence envahi la pièce, et il pu sentir le regard de Melisandre sur sa personne. Elle savait ce qu'il s'apprêtait à annoncer:

« Vous devriez songer à de nouvelles noces, certes, vous avez des héritiers, mais un roi sans reine est un risque que vous ne pouvez prendre.. Si vous me l'autorisez, je vous propose ma fille Arianne, ses longs cheveux noirs torsadés et ses yeux perçants ne pourront vous laisser indifférent. De plus, la Maison Martell vous sera plus liée et reconnaissante qu'à jamais.. »

Stannis grogna de rage, lui qui s'était promis de ne plus connaitre cette situation. Il interrogea d'un regard brûlant la prêtresse puis plongea sur Doran, déterminé à lui faire comprendre que son offre ne pouvait être acceptée:

« Je refuse.. »

« Mon roi, vous devriez y réfléchir une seconde fois ! »

« Je refuse.. Margaery Tyrell m'a elle aussi été proposée, et je lui ai répondu la même chose. Écoutez moi Doran Martell, si je dois épouser une femme, je le déciderai, je n'ai pas besoin de conseillers qui me proposent des partis plus ou moins avantageux pour voir leur prestige s'accroitre ! »

Sa mâchoire se contracta et il serra le poing, qu'il dissimula sous la table. Alors que la salle sombrait dans une puissante gêne, un garde poussa lentement les portes et entra en s'excusant:

« Pardonnez mon intrusion votre Majesté, mais un homme nommé Tysho Nestoris souhaite vous parler de toute urgence ! »

Le roi soupira d'exaspération devant celui qu'il s'apprêtait à accueillir. Certes, il lui avait vendu Baelish, mais cela ne faisait pas de lui un proche du roi, pouvant se permettre de le déranger durant son Conseil:

« Faites le entrer »

Le Braavien empli d'une profonde fierté, salua d'un signe de tête les députés, puis s'avança jusqu'à la table. Là, il s'inclina et offrit à Stannis un large sourire satisfait:

« Comme je suis heureux de me trouver ici mon seigneur.. je suis venu vous remercier de cet or que vous m'avez offert.. Petyr Baelish était indigne de confiance, il m'aurait sauvagement trahi le moment venu et m'aurait planté un couteau, une fois le dos tourné.. Je n'ai fais que le devancer.. »

« Avez vous autre chose à m'annoncer ? »

« Oui, je voulais vous informer d'une chose maintenant officielle. Mes contacts ont aperçu Daenerys Targaryen, marchant en direction de Penthos. Il s'agit de la cité offrant le port le plus proche de Westeros.. Si ses armées lèvent les voiles vers l'Ouest, alors votre trône est véritablement en jeu, j'ai pensé que vous avertir était judicieux.. »

Le roi se leva d'un bond et le toisa du regard, puis, tout en le fixant, contourna la table pour venir le trouver. Tysho afficha soudainement un visage méfiant, pensant avoir mal agis. Pourtant, se pensant désormais allié de la Couronne, il tenta d'affronter le regard noir du souverain:

« Êtes vous sûre de cela Braavien ? »

« Si il s'agissait d'une rumeur, je n'aurais pas pris le premier bateau pour vous l'annoncer ! Vous devez vous préparer ! »

« Je me suis battu pour la noble cause de mon frère et j'ai défendu ardemment Accalmie.. Pour me la voir refuser car je n'avais pas réussi à arrêter et assassiner les enfants Targaryen. Mon propre frère a préféré donner notre forteresse à Renly.. J'ai aidé Jon Arryn a gouverner le Royaume pendant que Robert passait ses journées à s'enivrer aux côtés de filles légères. Mais une fois Jon Arryn mort, m'aurait-il considéré comme sa famille pour me nommer sa Main.. Non, il m'a une nouvelle fois méprisé pour courir offrir ce titre à son cher ami Ned Stark, qu'il pensait son véritable frère. Jamais il ne m'aurait dédié cet honneur. Maintenant mort, j'ai été forcé de tuer Renly, mon cadet, mon propre sang, afin de faire régner mes droits et enfin, obtenir ce qui m'appartenait. J'aurai dû avoir Accalmie et devenir Main de Robert, tout comme le Trône de Fer me revenait de droit.. je n'ai jamais souhaité tout cela, mais la vie a préféré m'empêcher d'atteindre ma destinée.. Pour ces pertes, ces crimes et ces injustices, je ne laisserai personne s'emparer de mon titre, et encore moins une enfant ! »

Stannis se retourna et fixa d'un regard interrogatif sa Main. Digne de confiance, il l'écouterai pour ce dernier combat, ne pouvant se permettre de perdre sa couronne. Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête et le Cerf planta une nouvelle fois son regard dans celui de Tysho Nestoris:

« Ne posez pas de questions et répondez honnêtement. Si je vous offrez le poste de Grand argentier, accepteriez vous ? »

Sladhor Saan se leva brusquement et commença à dénoncer la fourberie du roi, qui s'apprêtait à le remplacer. Fou de rage, il balaya les airs de gestes brusques. Cependant, il fut rapidement calmé par Davos, qui le convainc de la sagesse du roi. L'ancien pirate devait lui faire confiance car jamais, il ne l'humilierait de la sorte:

« Oui, j'en serai honoré.. »

Le Braavien était un homme maniant l'or au quotidien, seulement, à la différence de Baelish, il s'agissait de son métier et non d'une passerelle lui permettant d'y avoir accès:

« Excellent.. alors je vous nomme Grand argentier Tysho Nestoris, tachez d'exécuter correctement votre mission et ne me décevez pas tel celui que vous avez trahi.. Quant à vous Sladhor Saan, je ne tiens pas compte des injures que vous venez de proférer devant ma personne. Un poste reste à pourvoir, celui de Maître des navires, qui je pense, vous conviendrez parfaitement. Ayant été pirate, les bateaux n'ont plus de secrets pour vous.. si vous l'acceptez, vous dirigerez la flotte royale.. et en ces temps sombres, il est indispensable que vous preniez mon offre en considération.. »

L'homme s'assit maladroitement et bégaya face à l'opportunité se tenant devant lui. Le Chevalier Oignon lui frappa l'épaule afin de le faire réagir, puis, après avoir adressé un sourire illuminant le prestige qu'il recevrait, se racla la gorge péniblement:

« Je ne sais quoi vous dire votre Majesté et accepte avec plaisir. Pour mon plus grand bonheur, je vais retrouver les navires ! »

« Bien, maintenant que tout est rentré dans l'ordre, sachez que ser Davos et moi-même avons discuté d'une éventuelle stratégie concernant le conflit à venir.. comme vous l'aurez deviné, elle se déroulera dans la Néra et nous foudroieront la flotte de l'usurpatrice, faisant couler un grand nombre de ses hommes ! »

« Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre réellement le plan mon roi.. »

Alors, Sladhor ricana et se tourna vers le Maître des lois, afin de lui conter ce qu'il venait de décoder. Le roi allait se servir de ses erreurs passées pour faire plonger l'ennemi:

« Prince Doran, le feu grégeois va illuminer la Néra de ses lumières étincelantes et brûlantes ! »

* * *

Lorsque le Conseil prit fin, le roi se pressa de prendre Davos à part, soucieux de lui parler en privé. L'avis du chevalier, même s'il ne l'avait que très peu écouté ces derniers temps comptait pour sa Majesté. Alors, de sa voix des plus sincère, il le questionna concernant les sujets les plus sensibles du Royaumes:

« Faites vous confiance en Tysho Nestoris ? »

« Je ne sais pas si je lui fais confiance, mais je préfère le trouver en face moi, plutôt que Baelish »

Stannis ricana un instant et croisa les bras. Il ne montrait jamais sa satisfaction et ses rires étaient rares. Cependant, le chevalier avait réussi à exprimer ce que le Cerf pensait en son fort intérieur. Depuis longtemps ils se côtoyaient au quotidien, réussissant à créer une unité les complétant. Stannis avait besoin de sa Main, tout comme Davos avait besoin de son roi:

« Je vous complimente pour le choix d'avoir nommé Sladhor au poste de Maître des navires.. »

« En espérant qu'il ne me déçoive pas, une partie de la victoire contre l'ennemi réside en ses mains.. »

« Justement, en parlant de victoire, je voulais vous annoncer une nouvelle des plus surprenante, concernant Alester Sarwyck.. »

« Ne prononcez pas ce nom en ma présence chevalier ! »

« Pardonnez moi, mais vous devez savoir qu'il m'a été d'une aide précieuse à Castral Rock. Cet homme m'a sauvé la vie et sa magie est d'une puissance remarquable.. »

« Nous verrons durant la bataille, s'il est doté d'un si grand pouvoir.. Melisandre le considère tel un être suprême.. Elle n'apprécierait pas autant un homme s'il n'avait pas si une grande valeur.. »

Il se surprit à rire intérieurement en pensant à sa propre estime. Son égo se gonfla soudainement et un sourire carnassier prit place sur son visage. Cependant, il détestait le prêtre rouge, même s'il lui avait apporté son aide, ne lui pardonnant pas cette méprise lors de leurs entretiens.

Le roi était une personne profondément rancunière. Lorsque sa condition était en jeu, il n'hésitait pas à se montrer arrogant, préférant être le seul à dicter les règles:

« Toutefois, comme vous le savez Davos, je préfère juger les choses par moi-même.. »

Son regard se planta soudainement dans celui de sa Main et il devint aussi sombre que la nuit. Le chevalier paru déstabilisé face à une telle figure. Le Cerf savait se montrer convainquant et sa Main se mit à douter quant aux dires qu'ils s'apprêtait à annoncer:

« Si je meurs durant le conflit, avant d'avoir tué Daenerys Targaryen, vous devrez l'empêcher de prendre le trône au péril de votre vie.. »

« Ma vie vous est dédiée Stannis.. »

« Et vous devrez protéger mes héritiers, ils seront les derniers Baratheon de la lignée.. »

« Ne dites pas cela mon roi, vous allez combattre et vous rempoterez la victoire, je n'aurai pas à faire ces choses ! »

Le Chevalier Oignon paniqua devant la franchise de l'homme qui semblait persuadé. S'il venait à mourir, il ne pourrait trouver une personne semblable et à l'idée de se trouver face à son corps, il eut la nausée:

« Mais ne vous inquiétez pas ser, ce ne sont que des prédictions.. je vais remporter la victoire et cette enfant se prenant pour une reine regrettera d'avoir mit le pied à Westeros ! Je vais me battre avec autant d'ardeur que lors de mes précédentes batailles et vous me seconderez avec cette loyauté qui vous va si bien.. N'oubliez pas Davos Mervault, comme le dit la devise Baratheon, _'Notre est la fureur !'_ , le sang coulera durant cette dernière guerre ! »

« Je vous suivrai dans la victoire Stannis ! »

Il leva un poing déterminé afin de montrer sa conviction, puis, le Chevalier Oignon salua son roi, reconnaissant pour ses dires et actions:

« Toutefois, il nous faut une armée assez puissante et assez grande pour venir à bout de ces satanés dragons.. Je veux que vous leviez toutes les armées au plus vite, au nom du roi, elles se battront pour la Couronne ! »


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonjour à tous ! :)**

 **Rentrée de vacances, je poste le chapitre 11, qui j'espère vous plaira !**

 **Je pense que vous l'avez deviné, mais il s'agit de la bataille entre Stannis et Daenerys :D (les paris sont lancés ^^)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Les armées étaient rangées devant la capitale, prêtes à affronter les arrivants de la Néra. Le Nord avait répondu à l'appel, mobilisant tous ses hommes disponibles, tout comme les Terres de l'Orage, le Conflans, le Val d'Arryn et Dorne. Seuls les Terres de l'Ouest et le Bief avaient été réticent, n'envoyant que la moitié de leurs hommes. Cependant, le roi n'y prêta pas attention, se promettant d'appliquer la sentence une fois la guerre terminée. Les terres Lannister et Tyrell digéraient difficilement leur défaite face à la Couronne. Stannis ne s'était pas laissé abattre et les avaient sèchement remis à leur place, tel était son devoir de souverain. Les émeutiers des Terres de l'Ouest et la Maison Tyrell, trop prompt à marchander la couronne de la reine, n'avaient su trouver les mots pour riposter.

Le roi avait passé la nuit seul, préférant revoir ses tactiques militaires. N'ayant pas dormi, il se sentait toutefois fort et préparé, de par l'adrénaline provoquée. Son esprit semblait animé par une volonté écrasante et il sentait en son corps, grandir un feu dévastateur, pourtant invisible à l'œil nu. La réincarnation d'Azor Ahai était prête pour son combat final, la flamme contre la flamme.

Il enfila sa lourde armure et détacha sa cape, il ne devait pas être ralenti durant le conflit. Il soupira un long moment, se débarrassant d'une anxiété habituelle de par sa personnalité, quand la prêtresse entra:

« Les bateaux de Daenerys Targaryen sont visibles à l'horizon.. »

Il ne répondit pas et attacha son fourreau à sa ceinture. Le visage du Cerf était crispé et sa mâchoire serrée lui creusait les joues. S'il avait pu accélérer le temps, il le ferai sans hésiter tant il ne souhaiter se battre contre une enfant. L'homme trouvait cette situation ridicule, cette femme était ridicule et il devait l'arrêter. Seulement, même si persuadé d'une victoire royale, il ne pouvait effacer de son esprit les dragons. Le roi n'éprouvait aucune frayeur car il avait confiance en ses hommes, mais en son cœur, son âme était pétrifiée. Quoi qu'il était normal de se sentir impuissant et en danger face à de telles créatures.:

« Ses monstres ailés seront atrocement difficile à vaincre.. Si je meurs durant cette bataille, que ferez vous ? »

Contre toute attente, elle ne répondit pas et se pressa contre lui, sentant le froid de l'armure mélangé aux palpitations rapides de son cœur. La figure attristée, elle releva la tête et caressa tendrement ses cheveux:

« Le Seigneur de la Lumière vous protège mon roi »

Il dégagea violemment son visage de ses mains. S'il avait pu hurler sur le moment, il ne s'en serait pas privé tant il fut irrité et déçu par sa réponse. Le Cerf en avait marre d'entendre parler de R'hllor et de ses prophéties. Stannis voulait entendre une phrase encourageante ainsi que sincère et non un prétexte religieux:

« Je vais la tuer pour Robert, je vais terminer ce que j'aurais dû faire il y a des années.. »

Alors, l'âme lourde et tendue, il quitta Melisandre la mine sévère, pour trouver ses généraux.

* * *

Davos, Thoros et Béric étaient déjà sur place, peaufinant leur stratégie militaire. Sladhor attendait déjà prêt sur un navire, l'arrivée des ennemis:

« Les portes du Donjon Rouge ont été verrouillées, des gardes sont postés à chaque entrée et mon ami le pirate patiente pour enflammer la flotte adverse »

« Je vais me battre cette fois-ci chevalier, Melisandre sera seule à réciter des incantations.. »

« Thoros, vous n'êtes pas obligé de combattre, sa Majesté le comprendrait tout à fait.. »

Le prêtre rouge ricana et balança sa tête sur le côté en fixant son interlocuteur. Ses petits yeux amusés laissèrent à Davos une étrange sensation et il eut soudainement envie de fuir. Les représentants de la Foi rouge avaient constamment ce pouvoir hypnotisant, qui avait pour but de provoquer à ceux qui osaient planter leur regard en les leur, un malaise étouffant:

« Je sais me battre Chevalier Oignon, ne me croyez pas faible. Seulement je souhaite participer au combat pour la réincarnation de R'hllor, pour le roi ! »

« Il saura se défendre, ne voyez pas cela d'un mauvais œil, mais il ne peut s'empêcher de me protéger.. »

Béric claqua sa main dans le dos de son semblable avant d'éclater d'un rire rauque. Davos les observa quelques minutes et réussi à se convaincre d'une fine immunité, sous la protection de leur faux Dieu. Il essaya de se rassurer et s'avança lui aussi en échangeant une franche poignée de main avec les deux hommes:

« Si j'avais pensé un jour m'accorder avec vous.. »

« Celui qui n'évolue pas est un idiot ser ! Heureusement que votre mentalité a changé d'opinion, voyez par vous même, nous n'avons pas intenté à la vie du Cerf, ainsi, nous avons été digne et raisonnable, tout comme nous l'avions promis ! »

En entendant ce discours, la Main eut l'impression qu'il ne se reverraient pas après la guerre et il se sentit mal. Alors, maladroitement, il les quitta pour se préparer à l'attaque.

En chemin, il croisa Alester, qui s'entrainait à manier un fouet enflammé. L'homme fut surprit de le voir avec une telle arme et l'interrogea d'un regard suspect. Le prêtre le remarqua aussitôt et l'invita à le rejoindre d'un signe de tête:

« Ceci mon ami est redoutable car c'est avec ce fouet que je vais tuer les dragons de l'usurpatrice.. »

« Comment comptez vous vous y prendre ? Les flammes ne peuvent rien face à ces monstres.. »

« Certes, vous avez raison, seulement il s'agit ici d'un feu animé par R'hllor, ce n'est pas n'importe quel brasier qui se répand sur cette mèche.. ayez confiance.. »

Avant de le quitter, il se retourna une dernière fois et Alester le devança en lui mettant une main bienveillante sur l'épaule. Il savait ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire:

« Je sais que le roi n'est pas une personne mauvaise, seulement, chacun a son caractère ! Je suis heureux d'avoir fais votre connaissance Chevalier Oignon et je vous béni en cette sombre période. Que votre lame vous protège durant le combat ! »

* * *

Le roi se posta face à la Néra et leva les yeux dans l'espoir de ne voir aucunes ombres menaçantes. Daenerys possédaient trois dragons et en son fort intérieur, il fut soulagé de ne voir que les nuages. Seulement, lorsqu'il plissa les paupières, suite aux rayons du soleil qui l'aveuglait, son âme se glaça et au plus haut dans les cieux se dessinèrent les trois bêtes, volant au dessus des navires. Leurs cris perçants réveillèrent les soldats qui, à l'affut, tournèrent leur regard vers la baie. Toutefois, le roi, chevauchant sa monture arriva au galop les soutenir. Il brandit son épée en un geste puissant et hurla la devise des Baratheon. Il se plaça au centre de son immense armée et, après que Béric ait enflammé sa lame, tout comme il l'avait fait durant la bataille contre les Marcheurs Blancs, se prépara pour son discours. Illumination, l'épée de flammes siégeait dignement en sa main et de ses étincelles brûlantes, embrasait les airs:

« Les voilà, nos ennemis si puissants, nos ennemis si redoutés, mais que sont-ils après notre précédente victoire face à la Nuit éternelle.. Ils ne sont rien, seulement constitués de chair et d'os ! Nos lames vont les transpercer, répandant leur sang dans la capitale, jusque dans les moindres recoins ! Sachez que cet ennemi, cette femme qui commande ces dragons ne peut rien face à votre ténacité car elle n'est pas soldat ! Elle ne compte que sur ses bêtes ailées ! Vous, en revanche, êtes des guerriers expérimentés, qui ne craignent ni la peur, ni le Mal, ni la mort en personne ! Durant cette dernière bataille car en tant que roi, je vous en fais la promesse, la paix retrouvera Westeros, vous allez tutoyer l'Enfer ! Vous êtes ivre d'une volonté de fer et vous ne plierez face à l'ennemi ! Combattez vaillamment et fièrement, représentez votre Maison, votre étendard, représentez Westeros ! Pour la victoire ! »

« POUR LA VICTOIRE ! »

« GLOIRE A WESTEROS ! »

Davos se présenta à son tour, portant son armure habituelle. Leur regards se croisèrent et Stannis pu lire en celui du chevalier, une profonde fierté. Le Cerf lui adressa un signe distinctif et sa Main comprit sa reconnaissance. Alors, sous les yeux victorieux du roi, il ne ressenti plus cette peur paralysante. L'homme bomba le torse et hurla le nom de Sladhor en lui intimant l'ordre d'agir.

Les bateaux adverses se rapprochaient et les dragons se faisaient de plus en plus menaçants. Le pirate, situé en avant sur les eaux ouvrit une bouche stupéfaite sous une tension sans nom, face à la scène se déroulant devant ses yeux ébahis. Il navigua discrètement, tout en se rapprochant des ennemis, en essayant de ne pas se faire repérer. Puis, il lança une torche dans la Néra, à l'endroit même où avait été soigneusement déposé le carburant. L'effet fut instantané et il sauta du navire, dans l'espoir de ressortir vivant suite à la fulgurante déflagration. Sous la protection des Dieux, il trouva la berge, sauf. Le feu grégeois se propagea jusqu'à la flotte adverse pour, quand il la rencontra, provoquer une violente explosion.

Les vaisseaux volèrent en éclat et les débris vinrent inonder la baie. L'atmosphère demeura emprunt d'une couleur verte, où venaient se mélangeaient les fumées funestes.

Davos déglutit difficilement au constat de cette attaque. Lui aussi, durant la Bataille de la Néra avait perdu son fils de la même façon. Le feu grégeois était sans pitié, ne faisant aucune distinction entre alliés et rivaux. Les hurlements des hommes à la mer se mêlaient à ceux des créatures, qui, sous l'effet du choc, avaient pris leur envol pour envahir d'une hauteur considérable, le ciel. Leurs puissantes ailes battaient l'air avec une fluidité remarquable et le roi fut stupéfait de voir de telles beautés, dévorer les nuages:

« Nous avons réussi notre première attaque ! La moitié de leur flotte est décimée ! Ne craignez rien bannerets, car nous allons remporter la victoire ! Préparez vous pour l'impact ! Les survivants aux flammes meurtrières arrivent ! »

Les soldats dégainèrent leurs épées et hurlèrent de rage afin de se motiver face au Mal s'approchant.

Béric resta aux côtés de Thoros et lança les ordres aux hommes, qui se rangèrent en position stratégique. Puis, il leva un bras puissant et ordonna aux archers, postés sur les murailles, de patienter:

« Ta capacité à commander est impressionnante mon ami ! »

Il ne répondit pas, concentré, les yeux rivés sur un ennemi qui commençait à toucher le sol de Port Réal. Les soldats de Daenerys étaient les Immaculés, qu'elle avait recruté lors des libérations des cités d'Essos. Ces redoutables guerriers avaient été élevés dans un seul but, combattre. Ils ne connaissaient ni la douleur, ni la frayeur et s'entêtaient à faire tomber leurs adversaires sous des coups mortels. Quand Béric les aperçu, courant dans leur direction, son sang ne fit qu'un tour et il lâcha maladroitement à son semblable:

« Certes, mais je pense que mon aptitude à diriger est inefficace face à de tels personnages.. »

« Combat avec fierté mon ami, car le Maître de la Lumière nous observe ! Ne le déçois pas ! »

Le Seigneur de la Foudre ordonna aux archers de décocher leurs flèches et elles vinrent se planter dans leurs cibles, réduisant une partie de la masse ennemie. Les deux hommes se lancèrent tête baissée dans la mêlée et furieux, tranchèrent les chairs de leur lame.

* * *

Stannis, aveuglé par l'armée mettant pied à terre, se retourna violemment pour voir Melisandre, posée sur les murailles, répéter le même schéma que lors de leur dernière bataille. Les nuages devinrent alors noirs et de puissants sons rauques retentirent au plus haut dans les cieux. Le tonnerre se montrait et R'hllor témoignait de sa force. Tout en adressant des prières au Dieu rouge, elle leva les bras au ciel et des éclairs se montrèrent, touchant de par endroit les dragons, qui se voyaient saisis sous la force des étincelles.

Le roi, époustouflé de voir une telle démonstration fut submergé par une émotion qui le plongea dans une furie sans limite. L'agressivité qui se dégagea de sa personne lui permit de faire tomber un grand nombre d'ennemi, alors que son épée se voyaient recouverte d'un sang rouge sombre. Les Immaculés ne cessaient d'accoster et il eut l'impression d'être encerclé. Alors, dans une profonde rage, il balaya les airs de son épée ardente et se rua sur les hommes. Son cheval fut touché et il s'écroula sur les corps encombrant le sol. Tout en se relevant en grimaçant, un cri le sortit de son état. Stannis s'arrêta net et son visage se déforma sous une peur paralysante, Daenerys montait son dragon, une bête imposante aux écailles noires, qui cracha des flammes à ses pieds. Elle le toisa d'un regard sanglant, avant d'ordonner à la créature de se poser à l'arrière du champ de bataille:

« Davos ! Davos ! »

Il hurla le nom du Chevalier Oignon en courant dans sa direction et lui présenta les ordres d'un large signe en levant les bras. L'héritière se tenait à terre et sans défense, sa monture s'étend envolée. Alors, prit d'un courage légendaire, acceptant les ordres de son roi, l'ancien contrebandier se précipita sa lame au poing, vers la femme. Il lutta difficilement contre les adversaires avant de se trouver proche de sa cible, puis, il lança son arme dans les airs afin de lui donner un coup mortel. Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir que son dragon, Drogon, se présenta devant elle, la protégeant en déployant de longues ailes. Puis, il dévora le sol de ses flammes. Le Chevalier Oignon se protégea le visage et recula, pour tomber en arrière:

« Par les Sept ! »

Il poussa un juron face au Mal agissant sous ses yeux horrifiés. Il était en Enfers.

Alors qu'il fixait d'un regard terrifié son ennemi, qui hurlait en ouvrant une large gueule laissant apparaître des crocs acérés, il se leva péniblement. Daenerys aurait pu ordonner au dragon de le dévorer, mais elle ne fit rien et le chevaucha pour s'envoler vers le Donjon Rouge. L'héritière Targaryen voulait trouver son trône.

En de rapides battements d'ailes, elle arriva à la forteresse. Les gardes surveillant l'entrée la défièrent et se virent embrasés par les flammes ardentes. Drogon déferla sa puissance sur la porte, qui sous la chaleur ne pu résister et se mit à fondre, sous une épaisse fumée. Alors, la femme pénétra dans l'enceinte de la précieuse salle, si désirée.

Le roi assista à cette scène depuis le champ de bataille. Alarmé face à cette épouvantable intrusion, il détala jusqu'au château en danger. Prit d'une stupeur incontrôlée, son visage fermé reflétait une terrible angoisse et il écarta les adversaires lui barrant la route, avec une facilité remarquable.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant les débris fumant du portail, il vérifia la présence de la créature. Le dragon n'était pas là. Tout en s'enfonçant dans la salle, il referma violemment la poigne sur son épée à la vue de Daenerys Targaryen, assise sur le Trône de Fer, le défiant du regard.

* * *

Davos combattait aux côtés de Béric, Alester et Thoros. Étant venu secourir ce dernier, qui venait de tomber au sol sous la brutalité d'un Immaculé. Les quatre hommes se rassemblèrent, se protégeant mutuellement:

« Chevalier Oignon, nous perdons l'avantage ! »

« Ne perdez pas espoir et battez vous ! Où est Stannis ? »

« Il est parti vers le Donjon Rouge combattre la fille Targaryen ! »

L'ancien contrebandier leva les yeux vers le lieu pour y voir, posé sur le toit, le redoutable dragon aux écailles noires. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et, prit de son habituel courage, se pressa de le rejoindre. Au même moment, le ciel devint sombre et le second dragon, Rhaegal, apparu. Ses couleurs étaient d'un vert émeraude, et il poussa un cri dévorant les cieux:

« Revenez ici chevalier, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux ! »

« Stannis est en danger ! »

Il fut retenu par Béric, qui attrapa fermement son bras. L'homme se débattit et, sous l'ombre menaçante leur faisant face, se retira vers ses alliés:

« Souvenez vous, votre mort n'est pas pour ce jour ! »

Armés de leurs épées ensanglantées, ils bravèrent la bête qui, de ses flammes, les plongeaient doucement dans les ténèbres. Alors qu'il cracha une énième fois, ils ne purent esquiver et Alester déplia ses bras, dont les longues manches rouge se balançaient dans le vide. Dans un hurlement furieux, une lumière se dégagea de sa personne et une barrière protectrice, semblable à une bulle entoura les quatre hommes.

Le feu rencontra la magie et la fournaise ne pu les atteindre. La créature réitéra l'action plus violemment, et le schéma se répéta, laissant le prêtre rouge de plus en plus affaiblit sous la puissance de l'ennemi:

« Je ne vais pas tenir indéfiniment ! Que R'hllor nous vienne en aide ou nous finiront incendiés ! »

Ses bras commencèrent à trembler et son front suant laissait tomber d'épaisses gouttes. Sa bouche se crispa sous un effort épuisant et, dans un dernier hurlement de rage, la bulle les protégeant s'évapora un instant. Alors qu'il se trouvait en face de Rhaegal, la barrière ayant disparu, le Seigneur de la Foudre n'eut pas le temps de comprendre la situation, qu'il reçu la flamme en pleine poitrine. Il fut projeté en arrière avec une violence inouïe et raide, son corps fumant s'écroula au sol:

« Béric ! »

Anéanti, Thoros voulu le rejoindre mais il fut retenu par le Chevalier Oignon, lui présentant d'un doigt horrifié le dragon, dont les flammes continuaient de se répercuter sur la barrière venant de réapparaître:

« Que le Maître de la Lumière nous envoie une aide ! »

La magie d'Alester s'estompa à nouveau, laissant ses bras tremblants. Le prêtre ferma les yeux un instant, priant pour que l'accident ne se produise pas une seconde fois. Béric gisait au loin, sous les cris étouffés de son ami. Leurs espoirs semblèrent disparaître tant l'adversaire était redoutable. Cependant, un bruit sourd retentit soudainement dans leur dos. Les trois hommes se retournèrent difficilement pour voir arriver, les épées enflammées aux poings, une armée rouge:

« Les fanatiques du Grand prêtre Benerro ! »

Ce dernier avait envoyé son armée personnelle combattre pour soutenir son meilleur élément, Alester Sarwyck. Venus par centaines, ils brandirent leurs armes étincelantes et Rhaegal se vit acculé. La bête lâcha prise, luttant contre un ennemi féroce.

Profitant de l'occasion, Thoros accouru vers le chevalier, dont le corps carbonisé était difficile à reconnaître. Prit de spasmes irréguliers, il plaça ses mains au dessus de l'homme et lui donna l'Ultime baiser, dans l'espoir de le ramener à la vie, tel il avait pu le faire par le passé. Cependant, rien ne se produisit, et il le prit dans ses bras, le cœur lourd. Durant de longues minutes, alors qu'Alester et Davos tentaient de le protéger en l'entourant, le prêtre essaya encore. Puis encore et encore, jusqu'à frapper sa poitrine en hurlant de douleur, comprenant la dure réalité. La résurrection n'avait pas lieu suite à l'attaque cinglante, et Béric Dondarrion était définitivement mort:

« R'hllor la demandé, vous ne pouvez agir contre sa volonté ! »

« Non ! Mon pouvoir va le ramener, j'ai toujours réussi, il va se réveiller ! »

Thoros s'effondra contre le corps inerte et les larmes inondèrent ses yeux. Il était affligé et perdu. Son ami de longue date venait de mourir sous ses yeux et il n'avait pu le soigner.

Derrière eux, le champ de bataille laissait place à un lieu dévasté par les flammes et les corps. Le dragon, prit au piège par l'armée rouge, poussa un dernier cri de détresse avant de tomber, percé d'entailles fumantes. Le feu accordé par le Seigneur de la Lumière se voyait d'une efficacité mortelle face aux créatures ailées.

Davos assista impuissant à la tragédie, sentant sa poitrine se serrer sous les pleurs du prêtre. Il leva une énième fois les yeux vers le Donjon Rouge pour constater la présence continue de Drogon. Il s'encouragea et fronça les sourcils, déterminé à secourir son roi, quant un homme apparu devant lui. Jorah Mormont, protecteur de l'héritière, pointa sa lame vers le Chevalier Oignon, puis le défia d'un regard noir et le combat s'engagea.

* * *

Lorsque Viserion, le troisième dragon de Daenerys vola au dessus d'Alester, il s'arma de son fouet et couru le trouver, animé par une folie meurtrière. La créature se défendit en crachant ses puissantes flammes et l'homme balança sa mèche enflammée. Elle frappa violemment la bête aux aspects couleur crème, qui hurlait de rage:

« Viens pas ici monstre de l'Enfer, viens succomber au brasier de mon arme ! »

Il claqua le fouet dans les airs, alors que Viserion s'élançait sur lui pour le dévorer. Alester esquiva et balança à nouveau sa défense, qui vint s'entourer autour du corps épais de l'adversaire. Il tira d'un coup sec, alors que le dragon s'enflammait, et dégaina son épée, pour, lorsqu'il arriva à son niveau, le trancher de plusieurs coups vengeurs.

* * *

Le roi Stannis avança lentement, fixant d'un regard sanglant la femme, qui le narguait, assise sur son trône. Ses yeux sombres lui donnaient un air inhumain et l'homme, qui restait silencieux, sentit son corps s'embraser d'une fureur incontrôlée. Elle se tenait sur ce qui lui revenait de droit et prétendait recevoir le titre de reine:

« Enfin je me tiens devant vous, Daenerys Targaryen.. J'ai ardemment désiré ce moment, avec l'infatigable conviction que je vous écraserai en ce jour.. »

« Je ne vous avez pas imaginé de la sorte Stannis Baratheon, si j'avais pensé cet instant, j'aurai été déçue avant même mon départ d'Essos ! »

Il grogna de rage devant son insolence et leva instinctivement sa lame dans sa direction. L'héritière se mit à rire, alors qu'il la maudissait intérieurement, cette femme qui lui volait son trône. Il était le véritable roi:

« Imaginez ma déception en apprenant que ma rivale est une enfant.. »

Son visage se figea et il ricana en voyant sa réaction. Daenerys affichait un regard si noir, qu'il contrasta avec ses yeux bleu et habituellement doux. Elle se leva d'un bond et le toisa, tout en le contournant. Fièrement, elle le dévisagea de la tête au pied, alors que Stannis restait immobile, se contrôlant pour ne pas la tuer sur la champ. Seulement, elle était une femme, qui plus est, non armée:

« Vous devriez faire attention à vos dires, n'oubliez pas que j'ai à ma disposition des dragons.. »

« J'ai combattu les Marcheurs Blancs et les ai renvoyé dans le néant.. vos créatures ne peuvent m'effrayer.. »

« Alors qu'allez vous faire Stannis, allez vous me tuer ? Allez vous supprimer celle qui menace votre couronne ? Vous savez que le Trône de Fer me revient de droit, je suis Daenerys du Typhon, Mère des dragons ! Le sang Targaryen coule dans mes veines et je suis l'héritière légitime ! Westeros m'appartient ! »

L'homme rangea sa lame dans son fourreau sous les yeux stupéfaits de la femme, qui ne comprenait pas ce geste. Elle essaya alors de paraître menaçante et serra les poings, avant de lui adresser un mouvement de tête dédaigneux:

« Que faites vous ?! »

« Je ne vais pas vous tuer car vous méritez un procès et une exécution légale. De plus vous n'êtes pas armée et je suis un homme d'honneur, je ne vais pas vous assassiner de sang froid.. Pourtant, sachez que j'en ai rêvé.. Par votre faute, par votre fuite lors de la Rébellion de Robert, j'ai subi une lourde humiliation en échouant dans ma quête. Je devais vous ôter la vie alors que vous étiez si petite, si fragile. Un jeu d'enfant si vous n'aviez pas fuis lâchement ! Par cet acte, j'ai reçu de mon frère ce misérable caillou qu'est Dragonstone ! Ma réputation a été salie par la faute d'une fillette.. »

« Si vous refusez car je ne suis pas armée, que comptez vous faire ? »

Le ton hautain qu'elle prit lui donna la nausée et, s'il n'avait pas été si juste et honnête, il l'aurait tout de même tué pour son insolence. Elle parlait au roi et lui devait le respect. Soudainement, Stannis entendit un bruit, et se retourna violemment pour faire face à un homme, tenant dignement sa lame:

« Moi je suis armé.. »

Le roi comprit le manège et dégaina son épée. Daario Naharis, mercenaire combattant pour l'héritière, afficha un sourire narquois et défia le roi. L'attitude déplacée qui émanait de son être répugna le Cerf, qui se précipita sur lui. Les lames s'entrechoquèrent et il lui asséna un violent coup dans le ventre. Stannis se tordit de douleur et cracha un juron, alors il l'observa, essayant de calculer sa prochaine attaque. Le mercenaire restait stoïque et ses yeux amusés plongèrent le roi dans une profonde colère. Il se jeta une nouvelle fois sur lui et se vit brusquement arrêter par la forte poigne de l'homme qui lui agrippa le bras. D'un geste habile, il se dégagea et le choc fut intense, les lames se rencontrèrent à nouveau. Daario était extrêmement rapide et le Cerf avait du mal à appréhender ses coups. D'un mouvement vif et sanglant, il heurta l'épaule de Stannis, qui poussa un cri rauque sous la douleur. Tout en vérifiant sa blessure d'un geste de la main, le sang se répandit sur son armure. Son adversaire continuait à le toiser d'un regard arrogant et il sentit en son dos, cette joie dévorante submergeant Daenerys. Il n'allait pas se laisser ridiculiser par cette femme une seconde fois. Alors, le roi, motivé par une volonté foudroyante, enchaîna les coups et rivalisa avec son ennemi, pour, dans un ultime cri de rage, enfoncer sa lame dans sa nuque. L'homme époustouflé par l'enchaînement, afficha enfin un visage atteint, pour le plus grand bonheur du roi, qui continua sa lancée en tranchant la chair. Daario Naharis tomba au sol, en deux parties.

L'héritière fulminait, voyant son champion raide mort. Prise d'une hystérie meurtrière, elle s'élança sur Stannis en le bombardant de gifles maladroites. Le roi n'eut aucun mal à arrêter les coups et la maîtrisa. Il lui attrapa fermement les poignées pour ensuite la pousser violemment, l'éloignant de sa personne. Daenerys trébucha et s'affala contre une colonne, sa tête percutant violemment le marbre.

Il resta immobile face à ce qui vint de se produire. Il n'avait pas voulu cela, il aurait voulu la juger pour son crime, pour son usurpation. Toutefois, le roi ravala son honneur et se dirigea vers la porte, s'inquiétant de la tournure des combats, à l'extérieur. Alors qu'il arrivait à la sortie, un hurlement terrifiant le glaça. Drogon, conscient du mal qui avait été fait à sa maîtresse, gronda en frappant de puissants coups le toit du Donjon Rouge. Le sol se mit à trembler et le Cerf leva la tête pour assister, impuissant, au désastre se déroulant. Les pierres tombèrent brutalement, écrasant sur leur passage les colonnes retenant la toiture, et l'entrée de la salle s'effondra sur le roi. Cependant, il n'eut pas le temps d'être enseveli sous les décombres puisque le dragon ouvrit une gigantesque mâchoire pour le saisir et le broyer sous sa force. Il hurla face à une douleur perçante, sentant ses os se briser. La créature, imbue de vengeance, prit son envol pour trouver le champ de bataille.

* * *

Les cadavres des deux armées siégeaient dans le feu et le sang, seul Jorah, blessé, avait réussi à fuir, pour ensuite être rattrapé par Thoros, le pétrifiant d'un regard vengeur. Drogon jeta le corps détruit du roi, qui vint percuter violemment le sol en un cri sourd, tant il souffrait.

Alors que Davos assistait à cette scène lui arrachant le cœur, il se précipita vers la bête dans l'espoir d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec cette guerre dévastatrice. Ses veines tapaient violemment contre les parois de son crâne, lui laissant la sensation brûlante, de sa tête prête à exploser. Le Chevalier Oignon balança son épée dans les airs en hurlant la devise Baratheon, mais son acte fut stoppé par le dragon, qui lui répondit d'un féroce mouvement de crocs. L'homme recula immédiatement, échappant à la mort, alors qu'Alester, ayant comprit la volonté du chevalier, attira l'attention de la créature en claquant son fouet dans sa direction. Puis Davos, dont l'être entier suintait la hargne et les représailles, tailla l'ennemi d'une lame redoutable. Drogon était vaincu:

« Stannis ! »

Le Chevalier Oignon lâcha son épée en acier Valyrien, pour se ruer sur la carcasse royale, priant les Sept de l'avoir épargné.

* * *

 **Stannis: 1/ Daenerys: 0 ^^**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonsoir tout le monde !**

 **Désolée pour ce léger retard mais j'ai malheureusement eu des problèmes de connexion internet ce Vendredi. Pour ce qui est des view et review, MERCI ! :D**

 **Je suis vraiment contente que ce chapitre vous ai plu ! Et je peux enfin le dire, Daenerys n'est plus ! (si seulement D &D pouvaient avoir la même idée xD)**

 **Je vous avoue que je me suis inspirée de plusieurs thèmes, notamment celui du Gouffre de Helm dans le Seigneur des Anneaux avec l'arrivée des elfes, bien vu Simonfort ;)**

 **Zzz.. Quand tu m'as dis que tu adorais Richard Dormer, j'ai de suite pensé à ce chapitre.. J'espère que tu n'es pas trop déçue, mais Béric reste toujours dans mon cœur ^^ (d'ailleurs ce weekend, j'ai regardé la saison 3 et quand Béric se bat contre le Limier, je me suis dis une nouvelle fois "Mais qu'il est classe ce bonhomme !" :)**

 **Pewz, pour répondre à ta review, je pense que la fin de cette fic va être dans les tons de happy end mais pas trop non plus, quoi que non, ce ne sera pas forcément une happy end (Je n'en dis pas plus, ne m'obligez pas à spoiler xD).. enfin, plus qu'un chapitre à attendre !**

 **Car oui, il s'agit ici de l'avant dernier chapitre.. :/ (déjà !)**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

 **Tendevils**

* * *

Lorsque Davos s'approcha de Stannis, le voyant raide et immobile, il le crût mort. Son regard se porta sur son corps et à la vue du sang couvrant la totalité de son être, il eut un vertige. Sa gorge se serra fortement et il suffoqua un instant. Le Chevalier Oignon s'agenouilla, ne sachant où poser son regard. Horrifié, il vit les membres désarticulés de l'homme et ferma les yeux, essayant d'effacer cette vision macabre:

« Davos.. »

Ce dernier sursauta à l'évocation de son nom pour constater avec une joie débordante, son roi l'observer d'un regard éteint. Seulement, devinant les douleurs qui le submergeaient, il se demanda, honteux, si la mort n'était pas une meilleure solution. Le dragon aurait dû l'achever tant le supplice devait être insupportable. Alors, il porta une main réconfortante à son épaule et le Cerf grogna de souffrance:

« Ne bougez pas Stannis ou vous ne ferez qu'accentuer les douleurs.. »

« Regardez moi.. je suis mourant.. »

« Ne dites pas cela, vous avez survécu ! Nous avons remporté la bataille ! »

Le roi ricana, toutefois, durant quelques secondes puisqu'il sentit le goût amère du sang lui monter. Il avait résisté aux dragons, tué l'usurpatrice et vaincu les Immaculés, pour terminer baignant minablement dans une mare d'os et de sang. Le Cerf roula sur le côté pour cracher abondamment le fluide rouge et toussa, ayant l'impression de s'étouffer. Sa Main aida sa tête a se positionner confortablement. Le regard attristé qu'il lui lança lui fendit l'âme et Davos n'eut qu'une envie, se réveiller de ce cauchemar. Stannis leva alors faiblement son bras, pour le poser sur l'ancien contrebandier, puis lui adressa ces mots, la respiration haletante:

« Davos Mervault, mon fidèle Chevalier Oignon.. Je suis fier d'avoir combattu aux côtés de la meilleure Main qui puisse exister.. »

« Stannis, je vous en conjure, gardez vos forces et taisez vous ! »

Paniqué à l'idée de le voir mourir dans ses bras, lui qui avait tenu tête à l'Enfer en personne, l'homme s'emporta. Il trépigna impuissant, alors que son roi refusait de l'écouter:

« Malheureusement, je ne pourrai assurer mon rôle en tant que roi, mais vous Davos, vous qui avez ma confiance et mon estime, j'aimerai que vous soyez régent.. »

« Quoi ? »

« Je veux que vous deveniez régent, je ne peux offrir ce poste à une autre personne tant j'ai confiance en vous. Vous veillerez sur la Couronne jusqu'à ce que Maric soit en mesure d'être roi ».

Il ouvrit de grands yeux ronds face aux paroles du Cerf et refusa d'un large signe de tête. Il n'allait pas mourir, Stannis allait survivre et se relever, tel il l'avait toujours fait. L'homme murmura quelques mots et le sang du chevalier se glaça. La demande était presque inaudible, mais cela avait suffit à la Main pour comprendre:

« Je veux lui parler.. »

L'ancien contrebandier n'eut pas le choix et accepta à contrecœur. Derrière lui étaient réunis autour du corps de Béric, Thoros, Alester et Melisandre. Quand cette dernière vit le regard peiné de la Main, elle comprit et s'approcha lentement. Sa mine était déformée sous une peine envahissante et lorsqu'elle se pencha au dessus de son roi pour planter son regard dans le sien, il crût y voir des larmes:

« Comme c'est marrant n'est-ce pas, la flamme aura eu raison de moi.. »

« Vous êtes vivant Stannis.. l'échec est derrière vous ! »

« Non, pas cette fois-ci.. »

Il tenta de caresser maladroitement son bras pour se réconforter. Il avait affronté la mort à de multiples reprises et jamais il n'avait eu peur, même lorsque Brienne de Tarth avait prononcé la sentence. Pourtant, alors qu'il avait remporté la guerre et préservé son trône, il se sentait dévasté par une peur effroyable. L'homme effleura la peau de la prêtresse, et ce simple contact lui réchauffa le corps, désormais emprunt d'un froid morbide:

« J'aurais préféré vous connaitre bien avant ces guerres.. »

Elle voulu protester mais il lui coupa la parole de sa voix faible et grave. Les douleurs reprirent soudainement et il hurla en essayant d'appuyer maladroitement sur les entailles:

« Regardez moi.. regardez dans quel état cette créature m'a laissé, voyez ce qu'elle m'a infligé.. Je ne sens plus rien, je ne sens plus mon corps, mes jambes ne me répondent plus, ses crocs m'ont tailladé. Il a broyé mon être et mes os sont en morceaux.. »

Il pensa rêver lorsqu'il sentit ses lèvres se plaquer contre les siennes, le libérant d'un poids qui le quittait petit à petit:

« Il n'y a toujours eu que vous ma lady »

Son murmure si léger vint se perdre dans le silence funeste qui prenait doucement place, tandis que son souffle faible vint alourdir ses paupières voilées.

Et alors qu'elle lui caressait tendrement la joue, elle pu sentir son âme s'élever et Stannis balança sa tête en arrière, les yeux à demi clos, gardant en mémoire l'image de sa prêtresse.

* * *

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, le roi fut étonné de constater qu'il n'était pas mort, mais bel et bien vivant. Il posa une main délicate sur son corps et fut soulagé, sentant la pression sur sa peau. L'homme réussi à se tenir debout, sur ses jambes pourtant brisées auparavant. Un étrange sourire illumina son visage et il s'avança vers la voix qui résonnait en son esprit. Ses enjambées étaient rapides, tant il souhaitait se rapprocher du son familier. Quand il fut à quelques mètres, il se figea, reconnaissant la forme se trouvant devant lui:

« Shireen ! »

La fillette accouru et plongea sur l'homme, l'entourant de ses bras minces. Il la serra fortement contre lui, comme pour se persuader qu'elle était toujours en vie. Le roi leva alors la tête interpelé par d'autres présences, cependant, elles ne vinrent pas à sa rencontre, se contentant de lui adresser un timide sourire. Sansa était aux côtés de Selyse, ses deux épouses défuntes. Son cœur se serra subitement et il ressenti une profonde rancune, émanant de leurs êtres:

« Je ne voulais pas tout ce qu'il s'est passé.. »

Lui qui n'était pas habitué à s'excuser, tenta tant bien que mal de se faire pardonner. Un léger vent vint alors effleurer ses cheveux, transportant un rire grave qu'il connaissait bien. Stannis quitta sa fille pour trouver l'inconnu. Il pressa le pas lorsqu'on le retint par l'épaule, et quand il se retourna, il fut prit d'un sursaut suivit d'un cri étouffé. Renly le fixait d'un sourire amusé, lui tendant cette fameuse pêche, qui avait fait l'objet de nombre de ses cauchemars:

« Je te l'avais dis mon frère, je t'avais dis que nous nous retrouverions dans l'au-delà.. prends là, prends ce fruit.. »

Voir sa chair, son sang, qu'il avait assassiné froidement lui retourna l'estomac, mais, pour une seconde fois, le roi refusa, voulant garder sa dignité. Soudain, le rire reprit et il s'élança à nouveau. Plus Stannis s'approchait et plus sa poitrine se nouait. Arrivé sur le lieu, il chercha éperdument l'homme, dont il connaissait l'identité. Cependant, personne n'était présent, et lorsqu'enfin il apparu lui faisant face, le Cerf tomba à genoux, les bras ballants et le visage honteux:

« Mon frère.. »

« Mon très cher frère, nous voici réunis ! »

Stannis bégaya quelques bribes de phrases, n'arrivant pas à trouver ses mots. Ses mains tremblantes étaient moites, sous la tension qui s'emparait de son être. Robert se tenait devant lui, arborant cette figure grossière et ce ventre gras sur lequel il tapota légèrement:

« J'ai échoué, je n'ai pas su tenir le trône.. Mais pourquoi as-tu été si dur avec moi ? Qu'ai-je fais pour mériter le châtiment de mon frère ? J'aurais dû avoir Accalmie, j'aurais dû devenir Main du roi !»

« Tu es mon frère, mais Renly et Ned Stark l'étaient aussi.. »

Et Robert ricana de cette manière qui insupportait tant le Cerf. Le rire s'intensifia, venant agresser ses oreilles, alors que Shireen, Renly, Sansa et Selyse arrivèrent à leur tour. Sa fille s'approcha lentement, pour l'aider à se relever , pour se plaqua à nouveau contre son père:

« Restez avec nous.. ne partez pas.. »

Stannis ferma un instant les yeux, se sentant faible et indécis. Puis, alors qu'il commençait à vaciller, il entendit une voix féminine résonner et son être se réveilla subitement.

* * *

Il ouvrit frénétiquement ses paupières et constata avec stupeur qu'elles avaient disparu, ces âmes familières lui chuchotant. Le roi se tourna, sa prêtresse était assise près du lit sur lequel il reposait. Il bascula la tête sur le côté, la bouche entrouverte, ne comprenant pas la situation:

« Suis-je mort ? »

Elle ne répondit pas et posa une main douce sur la sienne, qu'elle pressa ensuite. Il ne rêvait pas et se tenait bel et bien devant elle. Pourtant il en était persuadé, ses proches défunts lui avait parlé:

« Le Maître de la Lumière vous a réanimé.. »

« Quoi ?! »

Le roi se redressa brutalement, sa tête lui tournant, il massa ses tempes lourdes. Ses yeux se voilèrent et il eut l'impression que la pièce tournoyait. Tout en essayant de reprendre ses esprits, le Cerf se rendit compte horrifié de l'aspect de son corps meurtri:

« Qu'est ce que cela ?! »

« J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à vous ramener du monde des morts tant votre âme a souffert. Les crocs du dragon profondément enfoncés dans votre chair ont laissé ces cicatrices.. Dîtes vous qu'il s'agit ici d'un souvenir de votre séjour dans l'au-delà.. »

Thoros était devant lui, la mine dure et affligée. Alors qu'il adressait un mince sourire à son roi, ce dernier remonta par pudeur la large couverture sur son être. Il ne se reconnaissait plus et son torse affichait désormais des traces irrégulières lui marquant la totalité du corps. Les entailles maintenant refermées lui traversaient le dos, pour passer sur ses flancs et venir s'échouer au nombril. Ses yeux s'arrondirent sur une magie l'ayant atteint en plein cœur et c'est fébrilement qu'il passa ses doigts sur la cicatrice défigurant sa nuque:

« Si vous me le permettez mon roi, j'aimerai me recueillir une dernière fois sur le corps de Béric, avant son enterrement.. »

Le Cerf répondit d'un signe de tête alors qu'il apprenait la disparition du chevalier. La bataille avait été rude et les pertes énormes:

« Votre victoire n'a pu être sans conséquences et le Seigneur de la Foudre a été percuté de plein fouet par la flamme.. Il a rejoint R'hllor auréolé de prestige.. »

Melisandre attrapa une canne en bois divinement sculptée, qu'elle tendit à l'homme, dont la démarche était difficile. Maladroitement, il tenta de garder l'équilibre debout sur des jambes étrangement solides et s'habilla. Sous le regard de la prêtresse qui l'accompagnait jusqu'à la porte, il se pressa pour trouver sa Main.

Quand il sortit par une porte isolée, il se trouva face à un petit jardin éclairé de torches flamboyantes, alors que la nuit dépourvue d'étoiles, tombait doucement. Devant lui se tenait le corps de Béric entouré d'un drap blanc et siégeant sur un autel. Il détourna le regard et Davos arriva, les yeux emplis d'une profonde émotion:

« Mon roi, vous êtes vivant ! »

L'homme ne répondit pas et l'observa, la mine décomposée par les évènements s'étant produis récemment. Le Cerf n'arrivait pas à accepter l'aide précieuse de R'hllor, non pas qu'il le rejetait, mais se voir ramené à la vie et désormais redevable envers la Foi rouge lui laissait un goût amère dans la bouche. Certes il avait gagné la guerre, mais avait été vaincu par ce faux Dieu et depuis le début, il avait su l'entourer délicatement, détournant son attention, pour le saisir définitivement ce jour:

« Le chevalier Dondarrion n'a pas survécu.. sachez que j'ai voulu vous venir en aide lorsque j'ai vu cette créature posée sur le toit du Donjon Rouge, je ne vous ai pas abandonné.. seulement face à la terreur s'emparant du champ de bataille, ma quête s'est vu retardée.. »

« Mon trône est sauf, qu'importe le reste, les guerres mènent à la mort, c'est ainsi chevalier.. »

Le manque cruel de sensibilité émanant de ses dires laissa le Chevalier Oignon perplexe, lui qui avait assisté à une scène des plus sincères lorsqu'il gisait au sol après la bataille. Il secoua la tête comme pour se convaincre et salua honorablement son roi, avant de retrouver Thoros, au pied de la table mortuaire. L'enterrement allait commencer et la nuit tombant, un puissant vent froid vint secouer la cérémonie.

L'armée de fanatiques avait rejoint le rituel, pour un dernier moment à Port Réal. Alester avait ramené sa large capuche rouge sur sa tête, paraissant plus mystique qu'à l'habitude. Il prit place près des bougies devant le corps et récita une prière en Ancien Valyrien. Chose faite, il couvrit d'éloges le chevalier défunt, demandant au Seigneur de la Lumière de l'accompagner dans son voyage funeste:

« Déterre ses os mais laisse son âme en paix, embrassant la mort et perdant son souffle, son âme brisée et son cœur transpercé d'un trou béant. Déterre ses os mais laisse son âme en paix, aide le à trouver un chemin vers un monde meilleur. L'homme a crée la démence, et la romance de la tristesse. Ses rêves sont brisés et ses cris silencieux, aide le à trouver le chemin vers la Maison, ô R'hllor, incarnation du feu, de l'amour et de la vie. Car la Nuit est sombre et pleine de terreurs.. »

Les fanatiques répétèrent la devise les bras tendus vers le ciel, puis amenèrent des bottes de paille qu'ils placèrent autour du corps. Thoros, qui assistait à la scène, encore prit d'une forte émotion, dû se contenir pour ne pas fondre une nouvelle fois en larmes. Il s'approcha de Béric et lui donna l'Ultime baiser, afin de lui accorder le dernier souffle de vie, puis Alester lui tendit une torche. Ses yeux se reflétant dans les flammes ardentes, il crût y voir combattre son ami, son épée illuminée par le feu grégeois à la main. Alors que son cœur se serrait, il jeta la mèche enflammée sur la paille, entourant la table. Cette dernière prit feu lentement, et, alors qu'il adressait une dernière pensée à Béric, le prêtre rouge leva violemment les bras, le visage tourné vers les cieux. Ainsi le brasier s'intensifia soudainement:

« La mort par le feu et la plus pure des morts.. »

L'homme répéta la phrase plusieurs fois, voyant le corps du chevalier se consumer sous les flammes brûlantes du bucher. Davos ferma un instant les yeux, essayant de faire abstraction de cet acte, lui qui n'avait jamais pardonné à Melisandre ses sacrifices enflammés. Toutefois, cette dernière n'était pas présente, pour son plus grand étonnement. Et alors que son visage se fermait sous la tristesse que dégageait la cérémonie, il vit le roi à ses côtés, rester de glace, le regard rivé vers les braises leur faisant face.

* * *

 **A Vendredi pour le chapitre final ! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Je ne pourrai pas poster demain, alors, avec un peu d'avance, voici le dernier chapitre !**

 **En espérant que cette fin vous plaise :)**

* * *

Le temps avait défilé depuis la bataille sanglante contre Daenerys et les dommages causés avaient enfin étaient rénovés. La salle principale du Donjon Rouge était à nouveau flambant neuve, le Trône de Fer ayant été épargné lors de l'effondrement du toit.

Le roi se dirigeait vers les cachots afin de s'entretenir avec le condamné avant son exécution. Jorah Mormont allait enfin connaître cette peine que Ned Stark lui avait infligé, avant son exil sur le continent de l'Est. Il attrapa les barreaux et les serra violemment sous une poigne emplie de nervosité:

« Jorah Mormont de Bear Island.. dîtes moi quel est votre ressenti concernant votre condamnation proche.. Voyez, votre destin fini par reprendre ses droits.. Il y a longtemps, ce cher Eddard Stark vous a condamné à mort pour avoir vendu des esclaves.. Vous vous êtes enfui sur Essos, refusant d'affronter votre sort. Et alors que vous vous pensiez hors d'atteinte, c'est par ma lame que je vous y enverrai.. trouver les abysses du néant. Quand on pense que Ned Stark soutenait ma cause, il serait fou de penser que votre ancien bourreau vous ai tout de même piégé.. vous ne pouvez échapper à votre destinée»

« Je n'ai pas peur de la mort lord Stannis, plus maintenant depuis que la véritable reine, Daenerys Targaryen n'est plus.. »

Le Cerf lui adressa une moue boudeuse et sa bouche se déforma sous une tension naissante. Il ne fallait pas détrôner le roi et s'attaquer à sa fierté. D'un geste de la tête, il intima aux gardes d'ouvrir la geôle et de saisir le condamné. Ce dernier se débattit, essayant de se défaire de cette destinée funeste, quand le roi se rapprocha pour lui chuchoter d'un voix dédaigneuse:

« Vous avez perdu cette guerre Mormont, cessez de lutter et essayez de vous comporter avec le peu de dignité qu'il vous reste.. »

On amena Jorah sur l'estrade de la place publique, celle qui avait servi d'exécution pour Ned Stark, Cersei Lannister et autre membres de l'ancienne famille royale. La foule était rassemblée, en colère face au saccage infligé par l'ennemi durant le conflit. Stannis, face à cet homme lâche n'eut pas envie de faire un discours en sa faveur, seulement, en tant que roi, il se permit quelques mots:

« Voyez la punition réservée aux traitres ! Cet homme se tenant devant vous avait été condamné à mort par la précédente Main du roi et Gouverneur du Nord, l'honorable Eddard Stark ! Il a soutenu ma cause pour le trône et était le père de Sansa Stark, mon épouse.. En sa mémoire, je justifie cette exécution et termine ce qu'il avait commencé ! Ser Jorah Mormont de Bear Island, vous êtes accusé de trahison, pour avoir déserté face à une sentence prononcée et vous êtes allié à l'ennemi, l'héritière Targaryen qui convoitait mon trône.. Souhaitez vous émettre un dernier mot ? »

L'homme ricana, affichant pourtant un visage froid et atteint. Certes il n'avait pas peur de mourir, mais tout homme le disant, est en réalité terrifié face à ce qui est inévitable. Alors il balaya sa tête dans les airs en guise de réponse négative puis la baissa fièrement, attendant la lame. Le Cerf eut un mouvement de recul devant ce comportement, cependant, les sourcils froncés, il dégaina son épée pour, sans une hésitation, l'abattre violemment sur la nuque du condamné. Tel était le châtiment du roi.

Lorsqu'il regagna le Donjon Rouge, sa Main le prit à part, lui demandant ce qu'il comptait faire des prisonniers. Il grogna de lassitude et le signe qu'il adressa au chevalier lui indiqua clairement qu'ils seraient exécutés aussi dans les prochains jours.

Il ne pu trouver un moment de sérénité, puisque Tysho se présenta aussi à lui, le visage rayonnant par la victoire récente. Il avait reçu un message de ses contacts sur Essos, lui indiquant que le détestable nain Tyrion Lannister, frère de la reine et alliée de Daenerys avait été capturé.. Stannis porta une main à son front, prenant la peine de réfléchir face à la sentence que connaîtrai le petit homme. Seulement, il lui revint en mémoire l'accident produit par le suicide de Baelish et subir une nouvelle humiliation lui était inconcevable:

« Il ne sera pas exécuté, lui qui a toujours été méprisé par sa famille ne peut vouloir conquérir ce qui lui a tant coûté durant sa vie entière.. Qu'il aille où bon lui semble sur le continent de l'Est je n'en ai cure, cependant, je le condamne à l'exil et s'il remet le pied à Westeros, alors le châtiment se verra plus sévère.. »

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, alors que Davos s'apprêtait à quitter le Donjon Rouge, il fut intrigué en voyant au loin les gardes Martell, portant de lourdes malles. Tout en s'avançant, le visage étonné, il les questionna de sa voix autoritaire, mais ce ne furent pas les hommes d'armes qui lui répondirent. Doran se présenta fièrement, la mine sombre et chargée de représailles:

« Je quitte la capitale ser, voyez vous, le soleil et le sable chaud de Dorne me manquent.. Aussi, ma maladie me fait atrocement souffrir et mes jambes me supplient de leur accorder un peu de repos.. Je m'en vais trouver les Jardins Aquatiques.. »

Il montra ses membres déformés d'un signe de tête et Davos en eut l'estomac retourné. Toutefois, les arguments de l'homme ne l'avaient pas convaincu:

« Pardonnez moi d'insister Prince Doran, mais êtes vous sûr qu'il s'agit ici de l'unique raison provoquant votre départ ? »

« Pour tout vous dire chevalier, je n'ai pas apprécié le refus du roi concernant notre alliance.. Avec tout le respect que je lui porte, sachez que Stannis est un idiot, il serait fou de penser l'avenir de notre souverain sans épouse ! Imaginez s'il venait à mourir.. »

« Justement, il n'est pas mort et la paix a retrouvé Westeros ! »

Le Chevalier Oignon s'était sentit bouillir et n'avait su se retenir, se sentant dans l'obligation de défendre son roi. Tout en dévisageant le prince, il posa ses mains sur ses hanches et se présenta plus imposant qu'à l'ordinaire, pendant que le Dornien continuait:

« Croyez vous réellement que la paix sera éternelle ? D'autres conflits éclateront car c'est ainsi.. Mais s'il ne meurt pas sur un champ de bataille, comme vous le dîtes, la maladie pourrait l'emporter et dans ce cas, qui monterai sur le trône ? Ses jeunes fils n'ont pas l'âge pour gouverner et sans reine, il ne peut y avoir de régence.. Du moins, il serait plus logique que ce soit elle qui prenne la relève, en attendant que les héritiers soient majeurs.. Trouvez vous toujours cela normal Davos ? Le mariage est une chose essentielle, apportant de nombreux avantages tels qu'une alliance, des héritiers, des terres, des ressources, des richesses, des conseils, ainsi qu'une forte union, cela est primordial ! Nous savons tous que le roi est un homme austère, répugné par les femmes et ne jurant que par le devoir, la justice et l'honneur.. mais tout de même, il est le protecteur du Royaume, il doit faire des sacrifices ! »

« Comprenez le Prince Doran, son premier mariage a été désastreux et le second tragique.. »

Le Dornien fronça les sourcils et afficha un visage déterminé. Il s'approcha du contrebandier et tenta une nouvelle fois de le convaincre, aveuglé par sa détermination:

« Ma fille Arianne serait une reine formidable, certes elle est assez extravertie et a un caractère semblable à celui de mon défunt frère Oberyn, mais c'est une femme intelligente, belle et persuasive. Elle saura conseiller le roi.. »

Davos paru écœuré en imaginant une telle femme aux côtés de Stannis. Si la description de l'homme était juste, alors elle était épouvantablement plus libre que Margaery et Cersei réunies. Le Cerf en serait malade et le connaissant, la Main était prête à parier le refus catégorique du seigneur. Seulement, Doran avait raison et jamais il ne s'était vu un roi sans reine, pour le guider de ses conseils avisés:

« Stannis est un homme assez pudique et je crains fort que le tempérament de votre fille le mette mal à l'aise.. »

« Arianne sait se tenir ! C'est une Martell tout de même ! »

Il ne répondit pas et se mit à réfléchir en silence, alors, le prince dans un ultime espoir, planta son regard dans celui de Davos et posa ses mains sur ses épaules, puis, il lui annonça d'une voix franche:

« Pensez vous vraiment que le roi ait le choix ? Prenez les autres Maisons puissantes de Westeros.. La redoutable force de la famille Lannister est anéantie, les Stark ne sont plus, les Tyrell ont participé à la guerre des Cinq rois, tout comme les Greyjoy, les Tully et les Arryn.. S'ils sont si puissants, alors qu'ils me le prouvent sur le champ.. Quant à ma Maison, les Martell.. Nous nous sommes peu impliqués dans les conflits récents et disposons encore de fortes armées, prêtes à soutenir le roi si un malheur venait à arriver.. Prêtes à le soutenir à n'importe quel prix, mais pour cela, il faut une alliance solide.. Je vous en prie, parlez en au roi, il vous écoutera ! »

« Je dois vous avouer que votre persévérance a payé.. Votre vision est juste, je ne peux le nier.. Pour une seconde fois, ce mariage sera proposé à Stannis, et je prends cette affaire en main, mais sachez que je ne peux vous promettre son accord.. Il sera difficile à convaincre.. »

* * *

Il se dirigea d'une démarche rapide vers son trône, accordant une audience aux quelques plaintes émises par les habitants mécontents. C'est de cette façon que Béric Dondarrion avait été envoyé dans les terres à la recherche de Gregor Clegane, et qu'il avait côtoyé le prêtre rouge. Sur l'ordre peu scrupuleux de Tywin Lannister, la Montagne avait saccagé bon nombre de villages et avait été activement recherché par la Couronne. Il prit place sur le siège, puis balança sa tête en arrière, se libérant d'une anxiété accumulée, quant Alester et Thoros se présentèrent à lui:

« Mon roi, nous sommes venus vous faire nos adieux.. »

« Quoi ? »

Les visages qu'ils arborèrent le dérangèrent fortement et la paix intérieure qu'il avait essayé de dompter reprit ses droits. Le Cerf les interrogea d'un signe de tête soupçonneux:

« Si vous nous le permettez, nous aimerions quitter la capitale car beaucoup de souvenirs viennent hanter nos esprits.. »

Alors, Stannis eut une pensée pour Béric et acquiesça inconsciemment. Le prêtre rouge en deuil ne pu retenir son soulagement et renvoya à sa Majesté un hochement de tête remerciant:

« J'aimerai reprendre du service au sein de la Confrérie sans Bannière, l'ordre que j'avais crée avec mon vieil ami.. Nous persécutions les infidèles qui se jugeaient trop fiers pour accepter les ordres du roi.. Alester sera mon second, tel j'avais pu l'être avec Béric.. »

« Nous permettez vous ce départ, mon seigneur ? »

Le ton qu'employa Alester le fit soudainement lever cette figure si froide qui lui était habituelle et il se redressa lentement, les toisant d'un regard incertain. Lorsqu'il arriva à leur hauteur, le Cerf se racla la gorge pour ensuite fixer le prêtre de Myr:

« Vous me voyez navré pour la perte du chevalier Dondarrion qui était un homme loyal et digne.. J'accepte votre requête. Que votre Dieu rouge vous protège à l'avenir »

Il tourna les talons puis se figea brutalement, pour ensuite revenir sur ses pas. Tout en se retournant vers les prêtres, il soupira longuement. Il n'aimait pas se montrer ainsi, mais en tant que roi, il se devait de faire des compromis. De plus, une partie de la victoire revenait à R'hllor ainsi qu'à ses défenseurs et cela, il ne pouvait malheureusement pas le nier:

« Quant à vous Sarwyck, dissimuler ma haine envers votre être est inutile. Je ne vous aime pas, je n'aime pas votre visage insolent, ni les phrases mielleuses qui sortent de votre bouche. Cependant, sachez que je suis reconnaissant pour l'aide que vous avez apporté à la Couronne »

« Je n'ai pas a contester cela mon roi, sachez que cette annonce m'honore, ma personne vous sera éternellement dévouée, telle est la volonté de R'hllor, car son champion doit être protégé.. »

Après avoir salué le Cerf, ils quittèrent la capitale, les cœurs lourds d'évènements passés en son sein. Port Réal avait été le lieu qui avait révélé le roi et ils ne pouvaient l'oublier.

Davos se présenta à Stannis afin de lui proposer l'alliance avec les Martell, et ce dernier grinça des dents, priant pour ne pas entendre une décision semblable. Toutefois, le Chevalier Oignon était si redevable que quitter son seigneur ne pouvait lui venir à l'esprit. Il n'eut pas le temps de proposer la demande à son roi, qu'il le coupa d'un ton las:

« Nous voici seul ser Davos, les représentants du Dieu rouge viennent de partir.. J'ai cette désagréable sensation d'être sur Dragonstone.. Il n'y avait que votre personne et Melisandre.. »

A peine avait-il évoqué son nom qu'elle arriva la démarche assurée. Le roi comprit aussitôt, son esprit rongé se tortura et sa gorge se noua brusquement.. pour elle était arrivée l'heure de quitter la ville pour Asshaï, telle était la promesse. Alors, la septa surgit aussi de l'ombre accompagnée du jeune Steffon, qui, lorsqu'il vit la prêtresse, couru à sa rencontre pour la serrer dans ses bras. La relation qui les unissait avait été amplifiée depuis qu'elle avait lu en ses yeux, la volonté de R'hllor s'y reflétant. Et, quand la femme rouge y prêtait davantage attention, elle pouvait y voir l'image de son Dieu en personne, dansant dans les pupilles enfantines.

Tel un chant silencieux, elle adressa un mot en Ancien Valyrien à Steffon, et ce dernier se précipita vers son père pour se jeter contre lui. Ne comprenant pas la situation, il se pressa innocemment avec toute la tendresse que pouvait éprouver un enfant pour son parent.

Stannis était paralysé, n'étant pas habitué à ce genre de réaction, cependant il se détendit un moment et entoura ses bras tremblants autour du petit être. Son cœur se fendit, lui qui ne souhaitait pas ce départ. Non, le roi ne voulait pas se séparer de son fils, et encore moins de sa prêtresse.

Steffon renforça l'étreinte et plongea un peu plus son visage contre le corps de son père, quand ce dernier releva la tête. Le regard que lui adressait Melisandre le pétrifia et il eut l'impression de frôler le malaise. Son corps entier réagissait et paraissait subir la présence, s'entêtant et refusant cet envol. Elle allait le quitter et il sentait déjà les effets sur son esprit révolté, le roi se révélait faible.

Stannis ferma les yeux et sentit son visage ravagé se crisper sous une émotion le saisissant de toute part. Sa bouche se tordit, lui qui se retrouvait incapable de contrôler la situation. S'il n'avait pas été si noble et si fier, s'il n'avait pas été Baratheon et s'il n'avait pas été roi, il l'aurait retenu pour lui avouer cet attachement interdit. Mais pourtant, il restait là immobile, la dévisageant d'un regard suppliant.

Cette femme qu'il s'était convaincu lady et qu'il avait aimé appeler ainsi, s'apprêtait à tourner une page importante de sa vie, sa lutte pour la couronne, et il ne pouvait l'accepter. Pourtant, il avait su laisser son passé difficile pour un avenir prestigieux, et Melisandre l'avait mené à la victoire comme promis. Mais Steffon allait rejoindre le Temple rouge d'Asshaï, pour ne jamais monter sur le trône et ne jamais revoir la capitale. Son premier fils laissant sa place au second, pour honorer un Dieu étranger.

Comme la scène était émouvante pour un homme comme le Chevalier Oignon qui jamais, n'aurait imaginé une telle situation. Les enfants étant à ses yeux la chose la plus estimable, l'unique raison méritant d'être préservée et choyée. Mais il ne pouvait s'opposer, les promesses devant êtres tenues.

Le Cerf serait à nouveau seul, en compagnie de Davos et de son trône si convoité. Il était désormais maître d'un Royaume sécurisé et contrôlé, où sa lignée régnerait. Les Baratheon avaient vaincus et la dynastie était sauve grâce au jeune Maric. Et lorsque Melisandre le salua de son regard de braise, son être se révolta une dernière fois, pour se briser douloureusement. Toutefois, il fut incapable de réagir tant il ne pouvait se rabaisser à un comportement si profond.

Et alors que son âme désormais ressuscitée n'en finissait de hurler en silence, Stannis posa ses yeux sur son fils, empruntant dignement la sortie, tenant la main de sa véritable reine.

* * *

 **Cela fait presque un an que j'ai commencé à écrire _L'hiver d'un Roi_ , la première partie de cette fic.. Un an, enfin non pas exactement, parce que j'ai bien mis un mois à me demander si j'allais la poster ou pas sur le site (Donc il me semble que j'ai commencé à écrire début Mai et que j'ai posté le premier chapitre en Juin.. ^^) En tout cas, je vous remercie tous, tous ! (Ceux qui laissent des review, ceux qui ne font que lire), tout le monde, pour m'avoir suivi dans ces aventures de Stannis :D**

 **Au début, ce ne devait être que quelques chapitres et au final, c'est devenu un truc qui sur mon pc, mit bout à bout frôle les 250 pages ! :) C'est génial ! MAIS, mais, il faut une fin à tout.. MAIS.. vous dire cela serait un mensonge car.. Vous avez sûrement vu la bande annonce de la saison 6 postée il y a quelques jours ?! Eh bien.. Attention spoil pour ceux qui n'ont pas vu..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **Stannis n'est pas présent.. (Wouhou quelle surprise !) Non, franchement, mon cœur me dit toujours qu'il est vivant, mais ma raison me dit que malheureusement, il est mort.. En plus, je me suis fais avoir et j'ai lu les théories qui concernent cette bande annonce, et il y a un passage affreux, où beaucoup pensent qu'il s'agit du corps de Stannis.. Je n'en dis pas plus si vous n'avez pas vu le trailer.. Bon après, il se peut aussi que ce soit complètement faux, tout ça, on ne peut pas le savoir et on le découvrira lors du premier épisode fin Avril.. MAIS.. comme c'est plausible, eh bien me voilà toute triste ! ^^**

 **Si Stannis est mort, je pense sincèrement arrêter de regarder la série pour me concentrer sur les livres.. Enfin, pour ça, il faudrait que le dernier tome sorte ! :/**

 **Bref, donc comme j'ai de la peine pour ce personnage que j'aimais (que j'aime, il est pas mort, l'espoir fait vivre xD) tant, eh bien je me suis rendue compte, déjà, que cette fic me manquait ^^ mais que pourquoi pas, je pourrai encore écrire une suite, à cette fic ! (NAN, ne rigolez pas, il y a encore des idées que je peux exploiter x).**

 **Une suite dans laquelle les Tyrell seraient importants, et un peu les Martell aussi, parce que les Martell sont sympas, enfin, plus dans les livres que dans la série xD , avec le retour de personnages qui ne sont pas réapparus depuis la saison 3, et d'autres surprises que j'ai déjà en tête.. Je promet un Stannis qui va se retrouver dans une situation délicate et qui va devoir bafouer son honneur ! Et puis encore des complots à la Got et moins de morts par contre.. ( Sansa et Béric m'ont traumatisé ^^).**

 **Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez: Est-ce que le roi Stannis doit avoir encore une suite à ces aventures, ou est-ce qu'il s'arrête là en si bon chemin et voili voilou ? :)**

 **(Du coup, si les avis sont positifs, surveillez sur le site, pour la nouvelle fic ! Et je mettrai mon profil à jour, comme ça, vous saurez si oui ou non, la fiction partie IV sera postée :)**

 **Et encore merci de me suivre !**

 **Tendevils :)**


End file.
